Fate Once Again
by Alyeris
Summary: Ten years after the end of the Holy Grail War in the 'Unlimited Blade Works' storyline a new war begins in Fuyuki. Old faces will be reappearing and new villains and heroes taking their place in the spotlight as Shirou again enters the war for the Grail.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night, and the introduction is based upon the ending of the UBW route in the FSN visual novel.**

**A.N. **As people have been asking about this here are some explanations for some of the things that go on in this fic.

- I didn't spell-check this before I put it up. Sorry to everyone that had to look at some of the glaring errors in the previous version. Hopefully (fingers crossed) its been fixed now.

1. Shirou can trace Caliburn as it was one of the weapons stored in Archer's UBW that Shirou 'memorised' back in the 5th grail war. I saw no reason for Shirou being unable to drag this out when he could trace everything else in there.

2. Shirou traces Caliburn as he summons Saber as he does not know that Avalon is inside him. In the FSN game Shirou goes through the whole UBW route without ever once realising that he holds the sheath of Excalibur inside him.

I'll answer questions from now as they come after new chapters.

**Prologue**

**5th Grail War- Brilliant Years, Unlimited Blade Works True Ending**

And so, his task completed, the red swordsman faded into the sunrise. Within moments only memories of his existence remained.

" -- Hn. In the end, I never got to voice all my complaints."

For the girl he left behind the sudden parting was expected but painful nonetheless, but her stubborn nature soon reasserted itself and she wiped away her tears.

Something that was only to be expected.

Having seen an expression like that upon his face there was no reason for Rin to feel down, and after saying a silent goodbye to the golden horizon her servant had left behind she rushed over to Shirou's side.

Because his face at the time had reminded her of a certain youth. Everything was bound to turn out alright.

**10 years on - London**

10 am, and Tohsaka Rin was not in a good mood.

"Shirou? Are you sleeping in again?" Her voice was waspish as she knocked on the door to Shirou's room.

Silence answered her.

Getting aggravated she tried the door. Locked, just like the bathroom had been. No helping it then.

"Alright Shirou! You asked for this!" Her hand formed a gun shape as he pointed her index finger at the doorlock. "_Gandr, Zweistellung!"_

The storm of gands ripped through the heavy pine like paper, making matchsticks of the wood around the lock, and the rest of the door for that matter. Ignoring the carnage she had created Tohsaka Rin stepped through the smoking ruins of the door. Shirou could trace a replacement later anyhow.

"Alright Shirou, what in the world were you... thinking... Eh?"

Instead of finding a cowering Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin unexpectedly found herself alone in a cluttered room. When she took the time to calm down and look more closely she realised that someone had hastily packed for a journey, scattering clothes and magical aids all across the usually meticulous floor.

"What the..." Shocked was putting it mildly. Where had Shirou gone? Why had he gone? And more importantly what was that idiot thinking, not telling her? At that moment she spotted a conspicuously placed envelope upon the crowded work bench beside the bed and picked it up.

Inside was a short letter addressed to her.

_Dear Rin_

_By the time you read this I should be halfway to Japan. I didn't tell you I was going because I didn't want you to worry about anything. You have that report you need to finish for the old man anyway don't you? So just keeping working and I will be back before you know it._

_Stay safe._

_-Shirou_

Halfway through reading the letter Rin's hands had started trembling, by the time she finished they were clenched so tightly that the paper she held in her hands was torn in two.

"Shirou..." she whispered in a cold voice.

Rin's eyes darted around the room as she mentally listed all the things that were missing. The ceremonial dagger she had given him as a birthday present four years ago, _Basic Summoning Volume I and II_, a curiously empty shelf on the far wall where Shirou usually left his combat gear, and... A bottle of quicksilver? The only thing he could use that for was drawing magical circles. A book on summoning, a prana-filled dagger, components for drawing magic circles. That added up to...

"Shirou, you IDIOT!" Rin shouted, then she ran out to start getting ready to go to Japan. Fuyuki was her family's territory and if her suspicions were correct she needed to get back as quickly as possible.

The Holy Grail War, a conflict between seven mages (usually seven she reflected as she remembered the damned priest, you could never tell what kind of person would come leaping in) for the greatest of prizes. She had believed the whole thing to be ended with the last war when her servants had destroyed the grail, but that cursed artefact seemed to be stirring once more, pulling in her lover in the bargain.

_Don't die before I get there Shirou, _Rin thought as she packed. _Don't you dare die._

**At the same time in Eastern China**

On the banks of the mighty Yangtze River a cloaked man stood surrounded by flames. A pale hand was raised and the fires climbed higher, reaching up as if to touch the night sky.

Then the chanting began.

"-- Hear me.

If thou wouldst serve under me, my fate will be entwined with thy blade.

If thou wouldst hear these words under the laws of the grail, come.

For the river of war flows once more.

It calls to thee who followed its path.

By the memory of conflict held in this blade I abjure thee.

Let blood rain from the sky again.

Come forth, my servant!"

With that ringing cry the incantation was ended and the flames flared up in an awesome pyroclastic display before suddenly flickering out. The sudden loss of the light blinded the mage, and the first he knew that there was someone before him was when a powerful hand clapped down upon his shoulder. A grip of steel delivered by a hand that would have been at home on a giant. Alarmed by this sudden abuse of his person the mage tried to shake it off but the attempt was futile.

The huge figure examined the mage. Fierce brown eyes looking him over as a booming voice asked, "I would ask thee, are you my master?"

"I am Bao Wei, mage of the Green Dragon clan. Who are you?" the man gasped out. He was out of breath from hyperventilating.

"I am the servant of the steed, Rider."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Day 1 - Fuyuki City**

At a bus-stop in the suburbs of Fuyuki a bus stopped and a tall, brown-haired man got off. He was carrying a large duffel bag and a long package wrapped in cloth hung across his broad shoulders, made to seem even broader by the bulky grey trench-coat he was wearing to counter the winter chill.

Once he was off the bus drove off leaving Shirou by himself on the deserted road. He was surprised to see the old neighbourhood so quiet. Before it hadn't been unusual to see at least five or six people out and about even at this time of day when everyone was busy with school or work.

"Well, it has been four years I suppose," muttered Shirou as he started walking.

As he made his way to the house he had once called home Shirou took the opportunity to examine his surroundings. On the surface not much appeared to have changed. A few new houses here and there, a new slide in the neighbourhood playground, not much different from how it had looked in his high school days. Over it all however hung the strange quiet he had felt back when he first arrived.

Shirou looked up from his thoughts and found himself standing in front of the still familiar gate. A faint smile appeared on his face as he remembered the times he had had in the house. All the good times and the not-so-good times. He had gone through it all with one person or another coming into his life to help him along. Out of them all however one person still haunted his memories. The blue swordswoman who had erupted into his life that night 10 years ago. The girl who had disappeared without a word at the conclusion of their last battle together, leaving behind regrets about what could have been.

The golden-haired knight who was the main reason for his return to Japan.

The thought made Shirou remember what he had come here to do and he shook his head in self-admonishment. He had a lot of things to do if he was to see her again and wallowing in nostalgia wasn't one of them. If everything went right he would be able to see her in person soon anyway. Time to get with the program and start working.

When he unlocked the door Shirou smiled as he noted that the house had been well cared for in his absence. Someone had swept the floor recently and the air smelled of nothing more than fresh air. There were even some fresh flowers in the vase by the entrance, something even he hadn't often remembered to do when he lived here. Happy with the way his childhood home had been treated in the years he had been away Shirou made his way to the living room.

"Gotcha!" came the sudden cry.

A wooden practice sword swung through the air Shirou's head had occupied half a second ago. Shirou himself was already crouched down and jumping forward, tackling his masked attacker and bringing them down hard.

"Ooof!" The masked attacker let out a grunt of pain as her back hit the wooden floor. Having winded his opponent Shirou was able to suppress the woman relatively easily.

"Alright who..." Shirou began as he noticed the familiar hairstyle peeking out from behind the mask. "Fuji-nee?"

The masked attacker coughed and wheezed as she regained her breath. Then she took off the black balaclava and glared at Shirou. "Ahhhh. No fair Shirou. That really hurt you know" Shirou shook his head at the childish whining but Taiga continued. "It's not fair for you to get so strong either. I trained really hard since the last time too..."

Shirou couldn't help but smile as he saw that sulking face from his younger days. Yeah, everything was as he had left it. To cheer her up again Shirou decided that the time had come to reveal one of the secret weapons he had bought on the way.

"Sorry about that Fuji-nee. Will you accept this as a suitable apology?" He pulled out a strange package from his bag.

Taiga's eyes went bright and she leapt on the offering like a cat. "Oh? Could it be? ... Haggis!" There was a cat-like grin on her face when she turned around again. "Anything else in that bag of yours for your dear sister?"

Shirou laughed and got up. "Sorry Fuji-nee, the rest of its all my stuff. How have you been?"

Taiga smiled and stretched out a hand. Shirou grabbed it and pulled her up, and then they went into the living room as they talked.

"Everything's been the same as usual around here. Dad is still going strong and the rest of the guys are fine too. Oh, and Raiga wants to see you by the way. He says that the next time you come by he might be dead." Taiga laughed as they took a seat. "Of course that's what he said last time the old maniac."

"I will swing by sometime later, but I'm gonna be a bit busy for the next few days." Shirou poured some tea from the teapot that was already laid out on the table and took a sip, putting the cup down hurriedly once he had tasted it. Taiga's skills in the food department hadn't changed either. "How are things at school?"

"Hmm?" Taiga took a sip from her own cup but didn't seem to notice anything strange about the taste. "Oh schools fine, Ayako sensei is doing well too. Those first years adore her even when she's being all stern with them saying things like 'Kurosaki-kun! If you don't wake up I will make you run 50 laps around the field!'." Taiga smiled. "It still feels a bit strange to work with my former student but she is really doing a good job." Then, an annoyed expression crossed her face. "Although she does keep calling me 'Taiga-sensei'. Even though I tooold her not tooo!"

Shirou mumbled the words 'Ayako-sensei' to try them out and shook his head in disbelief. Both he and Rin had known Ayako was going to become a teacher but he had forgotten about it until Fuji-nee had brought it up now. It just didn't seem right to call Ayako 'sensei', especially when she was working at the same high school they had all attended.

"So Shirou-chan what are you and Tohsaka doing these days?" Taiga asked as she decimated the biscuits. "Still working as a mechanic over there?"

For a minute Shirou had no idea what Fuji-nee was talking about, then realisation struck. "I'm only working part-time as a mechanic these days Fuji-nee" The lie came out smoothly, virtue of constant practice. "These days I mostly make custom equipment for people. Rin is working on her PhD." Of course everything he had just said wasn't precisely a lie. He was a fully qualified mechanic, and he did do some work repairing cars and making parts, but most of the work he did had very little to do with machines. On top of that, Rin? PhD.? It was probably a good idea to distract Fuji-nee before he had to get too specific about their lives.

"Hey Fuji-nee is Sakura in town? Things didn't turn out so well last time I talked with her." Shirou frowned when Taiga winced upon hearing the question.

"Sakura is still here but... She most likely doesn't want to see you." Taiga frowned in displeasure. "What happened with you guys anyway? She used to enjoy being with you so much but nowadays she gets all angry if I even mention your name in a conversation. Not that I've talked to her very often lately."

Shirou sighed. He would have thought that four years was enough time for her to forgive and forget, but apparently that wasn't the case. Then again, the last words she had spoken to him at that time were as painful as ever. So maybe it wasn't that strange for her to hold a grudge.

"Just forget about it Fuji-nee. It's not something we can do anything about." Taiga looked like she wanted to say something but Shirou pleaded with his eyes for her to let it go. Sighing a deep sigh of her own Taiga returned her attention to the snacks on the tray. Relieved by this Shirou grabbed a cookie for himself.

"Awww, you aren't going to come over for dinner?" Taiga reminded Shirou at this moment of an eight year old girl who had just heard that her dad wasn't going to be home for her birthday.

"Sorry Fuji-nee, I will be over there the day after tomorrow. Really!" The really was a response to the doubtful stare Taiga gave him. "I'm just too tired today and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow sorting out my passport and all."

"Well... I guess..." Taiga still looked sad.

Shirou sighed. Some people never changed. "Tell you what Fuji-nee. Come over tomorrow morning and I will make breakfast for you, 'kay?"

"Really? I haven't had one of your breakfasts in years! Almost forgotten what they taste like because of that." In the midst of her greedy rapture Taiga suddenly froze and fixed Shirou with a glare. "You are going to make rice right. Not some British junk like toast or anything."

"It will be rice Fuji-nee. Since it's the first time in a while I will even make some extra side dishes. Now get going already, it's late and I need to sleep." Shirou waved Taiga off, waving until she had disappeared around the corner.

Closing the door Shirou leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. He really was tired from the journey, having spent 12 hours in a plane from Heathrow to Japan, then 2 hours in a bus coming to Fuyuki. Nevertheless he forced his eyes open again and began unpacking the things he needed to start the task he had come to do. This was a chance he wasn't going to pass up even if it meant going without sleep for a week, one day was nothing.

* * *

Four hours later Shirou was done. In the old shed out back the faded circle had been resketched, with quicksilver marking out the cardinal points. All that was left now was to begin the summoning itself.

Taking up position upon the Northern pole of the circle Shirou calmed his breathing. He needed to clear his mind, turning his consciousness away from the outside world to focus upon the world inside his soul.

"_I am the bone of my sword_."

His circuits came to life, filling him with power. Now to harness that power and turn it to the creation of the one item that he needed in order to make this whole ritual succeed.

_"Basic structure analysis, complete._

_Material analysis, complete._

_Recreation of history, complete."_

A golden light began to form in Shirou's hand. Taking the form of a sword he had glimpsed ten years ago.

"-- _Tracing..." _

The light grew brighter and brighter, reaching the point where Shirou had to turn his eyes away from the weapon forming in his hand. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity the light began to fade, and an ornate sword was revealed.

"... _Complete." _Shirou looked down at the sword resting in his hand. Then and now this sword was one that never failed to move him when he saw it, and he involuntarily whispered its name.

"Caliburn..."

Shirou felt his legs give way as his weary body complained. Pushing himself to his limits though he stood back up, he still had to get through the rest of the ritual.

Carefully examining the area where he had collapsed he scanned the circle for any damaged areas. Seeing none he got up and took his position at the Northern pole again. This time he thrust Caliburn in front of him so that it pointed straight towards the Azoth dagger he had placed at the other end. Preparations all done he then started the main act of the day.

"-- Hear me.

If thou wouldst serve under me, my fate and shall follow thy blade.

If thou wouldst hear these words under the laws of the grail, come."

The shed was once more filled with light, this time a pale blue that brought to mind a cool breeze dancing across a mountain lake. Unmoved by this Shirou continued the chant.

"For I am the one who challenges fate.

I follow my one path, waiting for ones arrival.

You who once fought by my side.

Answer the call of thy blade.

Come forth, my servant!"

With that the summoning was concluded. Caliburn shattered in Shirou's grasp, the image that he had created unable to withstand the strain of such a difficult magic working. Across from him the Azoth shattered as well, the blood red jewel that decorated the hilt exploding into a million little crystals. One after another the components that Shirou had used to draw the circle self-destructed or evaporated away. What was left behind was... Nothing.

Shirou collapsed onto the ground, the realisation of failure striking him harder than his fatigue. He had just expended what amounted to four years worth of his magic for nothing. Bringing his left hand to his face he stared at the markings that had appeared on them just two days ago. When they had first appeared he had been filled with hope and excitement at the thought of seeing her again. Now it looked like he was doomed to lose this war before he had even begun.

"Goddamn it... I guess a mere ten years of schooling wasn't enough to do this properly," muttered Shirou to himself. Right now his feelings were a curious mix of anger, frustration, sadness, and a hefty dose of embarrassment. If Rin saw him right now she would most likely call him an idiot and start lecturing him about preparation and caution.

Then, from outside the shed, there came a voice he had heard only in dream for the past ten years.

"Oh, I don't know about that Shirou." A clear voice full of amusement and affection. "You just misplaced me by a few spear lengths. Apart from that I seem to be fine."

Shirou stayed prostrate for a long moment, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. Nope, he was awake. Tears glistened in his eyes as he realised that this was real, the summoning had worked.

"Saber? It is you right?" His voice was choked with emotion.

Silver armour came into view, shining in the moonlight. The face above it was one he remembered as if it were yesterday, the green eyes identical to those that he saw in some of his most treasured memories.

"Servant Saber, here to answer your call." A beautiful smile lit up the knight's petite face. "I ask you this Shirou. Are you my master once more?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Across the river a fierce battle was raging between two servants.

The battleground was the old apartment complex to the East of the new city. One of the last remaining relics of the previous generation. Infamous for being home to Fuyuki's homeless and the poor these graffiti marked buildings were marked for demolition. In four months time construction would begin on a new block of high rise apartments that would help solve the housing problems the growing city faced.

Those plans were in the future. For now the run-down neighbourhood was an excellent place to fight away from prying eyes.

Atop one of those derelict buildings Rinc Greenacre followed the battle taking place below with impassionate blue eyes. He couldn't actually see the combatants, hidden as they were by concrete walls the best he could do was follow the trail of destruction they left, judging the flow of the fight from the kind of damage the two servants left behind.

A particularly large explosion rocked the still night air, and Rinc smiled as he saw a petite figure run out into the darkness from the gaping hold that had just been created. Behind the fleeing servant came a huge brute of a man, and with that it was clear how the battle was going.

"Well done Berserker." Rinc spoke normally though his servant could not possibly have heard him from nearly two hundred metres away. "Now, crush her!"

* * *

"-- _**Uoooooooooooh!!**_"

Berserker's answering roar echoed in the artificial canyon formed by the old apartment buildings. Carried to his servants ear's by the transmission spell Rinc had cast earlier the command made Berserker charge forward in pursuit, his huge sword held high in preparation to split the skull of his opponent.

The fleeing servant stopped, looked back at Berserker, and turned. Bloody red lights appeared around her hands as she closed her eyes and focused her will. It was time and past time to end this.

"Tears of blood shed in pain.

Bring cry of agony ringing clear."

As she chanted quickly Berserker came rushing on, only a few steps away now from the servant in the flowing black dress.

"Fill the air with torment."

"--_**Uooooooooh!!**_" With a roar Berserker's sword swung down, cutting Caster across the chest as she leapt back desperately to avoid death. But she hadn't been hit without cause, and her spell struck Berserker face on.

And did nothing.

"Impossible!" Caster shouted in denial. With good reason. The spell she had just cast was a B rank magecraft that should have burned Berserker from inside out. As the class with the weakest defence against magic a Berserker should have been helpless against it. Instead the air around Berserker shimmered with a blood-red light as his wild brown eyes tracked his wounded prey, but the light never touched Berserker himself, merely flickering across his skin before fading out. Untouched, Berserker came on once again, eager to finish the kill. The astonished Caster nearly died before quickly whipping out a preset restraining spell, and chains of darkness wrapped themselves around her attacker. Thinking herself safe enough to take a rest Caster sagged back against a wall. Before she had taken one breath however she was shocked to realise that the chains were starting to break, disintegrating into the air as the furious warrior struggled against his bonds.

At that moment caster realised that the servant facing her was possibly one of the worst enemies she could face.

"Impossible... For a berserker class to possess such powerful anti-magic." she murmured. The last chain began to break and Caster got ready to flee for good.

"Oh you shouldn't be too surprised Caster," came a gloating voice. "My Berserker is special after all."

Caster turned to find Berserker's master behind her with a gun in hand, an insult by his very presence. Who was he to think that he could come face to face with an enemy servant and live? Caster paused in her chanting and raised her hand to strike the arrogant idiot with a spell. Just a slight distraction but it was enough. By the time Caster remembered her situation Berserker was already on top of her, sword plunging down to end her life.

With a desperate contortion of her body Caster managed to escape death but only at the cost of her right arm as the sword ripped through her side. The pain was agonising but she retained enough of her mind to activate one of her noble phantasms, just in time to evade the return swing that was about to take off her head.

"_**Cachtice - **__Mirror of Blood_."

With no further ado Caster disappeared into the pool of her own blood that had formed at her feet. She re-emerged in another pool of blood that she had prepared earlier in the basement of the house her master called home. Barely able to move she crawled towards another pool of blood that stood ready nearby. This one was far larger than the one she had escaped from Berserker with and it was with much relief that Caster sank into its welcoming depths.

She had come absurdly close to dying tonight. Most servants would have died, if not during the battle then later from dreadful wounds. With the healing effects of this bath she would live but the restoration of her power and beauty would deplete the power of the working. Recharging it was important but such a blunder as had happened tonight could not happen again, or she would find herself in the same situation except without the ability to heal herself. From now she would have to start being careful when picking victims, just as she had been when she was still human.

Caster sighed as she turned around in her macabre bath, her wounds had already healed and a stub of flesh could be seen where her right arm had been. Things just weren't going her way. First Berserker had shown up while she was gathering the necessary victims for her most powerful working, then it had become apparent that the servant that was supposed to be the weakest against magic had ridiculously strong anti-magic. Even with her pathetic luck that was just too much. She would have to wait for some other servant to dispatch Berserker for her, although that brought up the question of what the anti-magic of the three knight classes were going to be like. Knowing her fortunes they were likely to all possess A rank anti-magic or something.

Light footsteps could be heard coming down the stairway, too soft to be one of her slaves. Her master then. Caster thought about greeting her master as she was, and decided that she was risking enough as it was to be reporting failure. Getting up Caster began to wipe away the blood from her face and long brown hair. Her master could be a bit scary at times even for her...

* * *

Back amidst the abandoned apartments Rinc Greenacre stared silently at the ground where Caster had disappeared. Teleportation? That was a magecraft that bordered on true magic but if it was a servant they were talking about... It was entirely too possible.

"Rats," he cursed. "Berserker, stop it."

The reprimand was aimed at his servant who had been wrecking havoc on the structures around them in rage after being cheated of his prey. Rinc understood the feeling; it was probably similar to how he had felt when that damned Edelfelt girl had taken the credit for their research for herself. Still, it didn't excuse such wasteful activity from his servant. The drain from keeping Berserker in this world was enormous, and the strain increased threefold if he started moving around like that. Better to just keep him quiet when he wasn't needed.

Rinc looked around the quiet parking lot again. Not a soul in sight. Caster had indeed gotten away. That wasn't really a problem though. It had been proven tonight that Caster couldn't offer any real threat against his servant, if they ever came across each other again Berserker could kill her just as easily as he had suppressed her tonight.

The thought was pleasing to him and Rinc was in a good mood as he left the carpark with his now invisible servant. It was only when he was halfway back to the motel he was staying at he remembered something strange. Caster had been dragging away some homeless guy when Rinc and Berserker had stumbled across her. Had she been about to feed on him to increase her powers? She could have done that on the spot and run away, there hadn't even been any other people to disturb her. Or maybe she was just a tidy eater...

A little snigger escaped Rinc when he imagined Caster sitting a table with the homeless guy on a dish in front of her. The snigger turned to a chuckle, and then a full throated laugh that had him clutching his stomach in pain. Other people stared at the crazy person before seeing his curly blond hair and western features. Then they went on their way. Just another crazy _gaijin_, one never knew how they would act.

* * *

Another foreigner was making herself at home in Fuyuki city at that very moment. The church that overlooked the city had been lacking a priest for quite some time now and the mother church hadn't intended to send someone anytime soon. When they considered the history of the place and the fates that had befallen the last few priests to oversee the parish it had been decided that the church just wasn't meant to be in some places. Then the notice had come that the Holy Grail in Fuyuki was active again, throwing such notions out the window.

So a sister of the church had been sent as a temporary overseer of Fuyuki's Catholic population until such a time a suitable priest could be found to fill the role, or so the official story went. In reality the Church had grown sick of losing able men in this god-forsaken religious wilderness and had decided to send along a referee who was sure to survive, and wouldn't be missed if she didn't.

A blue-haired member of the Burial Agency, a cheery lady who sometimes sported glasses when she wasn't exterminating vampires or other existences deemed heretical by the Church. Fallen from the Church's good graces after her previous outing in the East the wielder of the Seventh Scripture had arrived in Japan thirteen hours ago. Sitting on the lawn in front of the church she had been temporarily assigned to, she was now drinking some tea.

Japanese tea of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Day 1 - A house on the outskirts of Fuyuki**

Miata Latreune didn't want much from the world. At the tender age of twenty-one all she wanted was a two bedroom apartment, enough money to let her continue her research, and maybe a boyfriend who could keep her company. Her relatively high position in the Clock Tower gave her the first two and with the classical French beauty she had inherited from her mother she could always do something about the last one. It was only fair then that she should do something when requested to by Lord El-Melloi II, her direct superior in the Clock Tower's arcane power structure.

But fighting in a war in Japan? With six other battle hardened mages all looking to kill each other for some impossibly powerful magical artefact? Wasn't that a little too much sir?

In spite of her arguments she had been shuffled off to Heathrow within minutes of entering Lord El-Melloi's presence. The bastard had even had her things packed for her, and just how had he known what she would want to bring anyway? The man was impossible. Twelve excruciatingly boring hours later she had found herself in Japan, surrounded by tiny girls who all seemed to have their hair dyed while speaking a language she couldn't understand. It was almost enough to make her wish she had listened to her father and become a freelancer all those years ago.

Her cellphone began ringing, startling her from her melancholy brooding. When she heard the self-satisfied voice that came out of the speaker though Miata couldn't help but grind her teeth in frustration.

"Good afternoon Miata. Oh, wait. It's nightime over there isn't it?" Lord El-Melloi II said cheerfully. Miata thought about hanging up on the old sadist but thought better of it. He would just get revenge on her later. Thinking happy thoughts she forced herself to keep listening.

"Hmmm, is everything alright over there? You seem a little quiet today Miata."

"I'm fine sir. Are you calling about the task you assigned me?" Miata replied.

"Ah, yes. Have you received the package from the Societe de Jesu yet?" asked Lord El-Melloi.

Miata looked down at the package in her other hand. She hadn't opened it yet, but from the repeated admonishments from the courier to handle it carefully she had gathered by now that it was something quite valuable. Curiosity roused, she unwrapped the multiple folds of industrial packaging the item had been packed in to find what appeared to be a piece of wood.

"I got it a just a few minutes ago sir. It contained... a splinter?" Miata was confused. Why would anyone go to all this trouble over a piece of old wood like this?

Lord El-Melloi snorted. "A splinter? My dear girl, that 'splinter' just set me back more than fifty thousand pounds. What you have in your hand is the last remnant of the box that the prince and his mother were cast off to sea in. If you use that you should be able to get a decent servant out of things."

Miata had lost Lord El-Melloi about the time he started saying something about princes and seas. "Uh... I don't believe I need any servants sir though I appreciate the thought. What does a piece of wood have to do with hiring a servant anyway?"

A groan from the other end of the line. "Miata," Lord El-Melloi called her name softly. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN READ THE BRIEFING YET? WHAT have you been DOING?"

His ranting continued as Miata placed the phone as far away from her ears as possible. Gods the man was loud. Through the ringing of her ears Miata belatedly remembered the manila folder she had been handed half a day and half a world ago by Lord El-Melloi. Now that she thought about it a bit more she also remembered him saying something about higher spirits and grails too. It was probably a good idea for her to calm Lord El-Melloi down and start reading up on the matter. Maybe then she would have some idea why Lord El-Melloi wanted a Euryphyst who specialised in summoning and spirit reinforcement to throw herself into a war. Then again it was probably just another way of him enjoying himself at her expense.

* * *

Two hours later Miata was sitting in the garden with a dreamy look on her face.

Noble Spirits, the realisation of the Third, and a chance to open a road to the Maelstrom of Origins... Having been handed such a great opportunity to advance her research meant Miata was beginning to rethink her opinions of the old bastard, maybe he wasn't a sadist after all.

Eager to get started she stood up and fetched one of the bags that had been packed for her. Opening it she found all the things she needed to draw up a summoning circle. Once again Miata marvelled at the foresight Lord El-Melloi had shown, and a little embarrassment too at the personal attention that he had paid to her. He had even included the old paperknife she insisted on using to draw circles with.

It took her half an hour to get prepared. With the experience drawn from the countless circles she had drawn in the last ten years Miata found the task was almost relaxing as she traced the last of the symbols necessary. She stepped back and took a proud look at her work. Perfect, but something was missing.

She blinked and then remembered the package. Silly. Very silly. How could she forget the most important bit of the whole ritual? Placing the piece of wood in the place she had allocated for it in the circle Miata stepped inside and closed the circle off. From now until the time she finished the space enclosed by her working was an environment almost outside the world itself.

Meditating to steady her breathing Miata rested herself before throwing open her circuits. The familiar flood of power coursing through her lit up her family crest as it always did, casting a turquoise light from the lattice that covered her face and arms. Once all her circuits were full and the crest completely awake Miata took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and began speaking the words that she had been given.

"-- Hear me.

If thou wouldst serve me, my fate shall lie under thy cloak.

If thou wouldst hear me, then under the law of the Grail, come.

Though you serve from shadows.

I shall not fear as I walk the crooked path.

As long as you stand guard in darkness.

None shall stand before us.

So, come forth my servant!"

Prana flooded out of her, more than she had believed ever possible. The blue light grew steadily brighter until she could no longer bear to keep her eyes open. When she could see again the light was gone, and an unbelievably handsome man stood before her.

The man said something, but Miata was too busy drooling over his toned body to hear him. Jesus, even his ass looked good!

When Miata didn't reply the man repeated himself, this time in an angry tone. Miata realised that this was not the time to be staring at him like a dog with a bone and shook herself awake.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I was a bit dazed from the summoning." A bald lie, she was fighting even now to stop ravishing him with her eyes.

"Hmmm. I suppose I was being a bit thoughtless." Even his voice was to die over. "But I asked thee, are you my master?"

Miata nodded in affirmation. "Yes, I am your master." She raised her left hand as proof, showing the servant the markings that had appeared on the back of her hand just four hours ago. "May I ask who you are?"

The man started to speak before catching himself. He looked down at himself and ran his hands along his arms and legs, Miata's eyes were glued to the path they traced. Finally the servant looked up with an amused light in his warm amber eyes.

"How unexpected." He smiled at Miata who felt her legs go wobbly as she stared at his boyish grin. "I seem to be the servant of the dagger, Assassin."

* * *

**Day 2 - Fuyuki City**

A strange couple were walking through the streets of Fuyuki, drawing gazes wherever they went.

"Hmmm, it doesn't seem that people have changed all that much in twenty years." Saber muttered. The endless staring was starting to wear on her.

"Eh? What do you mean Saber?" asked her companion confused by the sudden statement.

Saber smiled sadly. "I was just reminded of a time I was walking these streets with Ilya's mother. People stared at us then too."

At the mention of Ilya the two fell silent for a while. They both had their reasons to feel a stab of pain at the mention of Shirou's 'sister' and the memories associated with her and her parents. This time however it was Shirou who broke the silence.

"You know Kiritsugu never said anything about her," he said in a complaining tone. "The first I heard he even had a wife, let alone a daughter, was when Ilya came jumping into our lives. Was she a nice person?"

Saber smiled but did not reply. They walked on further, still gathering glances wherever they passed. Shirou was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake in bringing up the subject of Ilya's mother when Saber suddenly turned to face him, the sad smile still upon her face.

"This is the place where Irisviel and I had tea on our second day in Japan," she said while pointing towards a cafe. "We talked about a few things together as we drunk tea. Iri was particularly fond of talking about her daughter, always mentioning how adorable she was and how she wished the three of them could have spent more time together. She also liked to talk about her husband, and how she wanted to fulfil his wish, both for him and her daughter. At the time her expression was so full of love that I felt embarrassed just looking at her." Saber looked up at him. "So yes, I suppose I thought she was a nice person."

Shirou smiled back. "Just as I thought. Ilya was a nice girl, and I always thought her mother would be a beautiful person too. I'm sure that they are happy wherever they are so don't look so sad Saber." Saying that Shirou put his arm around Saber.

"Shi, Shirou! What are you doing!" Saber was red-faced with embarrassment.

"Ack, sorry. I've just gotten into a habit of doing that with Rin." Although he apologised Shirou showed no signs of moving his arm any time soon. "Is it weird?"

Saber swallowed and bowed her head. "Well... No..."

"Then it's all good." Shirou announced. He put his other arm around Saber too, hugging her closer to his chest. Saber struggled a little at first but soon settled, leaning back against Shirou. Oblivious to the world around them the two stayed that way for a while.

_Crack. _The sound of something falling to the ground and breaking.

Shirou and Saber woke up from whatever pleasant dimension they had floated away to and found that a crowd had gathered around them. Some of them were even taking pictures with their cellphones! Embarrassed by all the attention the two separated and began walking down the road again. Later on Shirou would swear that he had heard a disappointed groan go up behind them.

"Uh..." Shirou didn't quite know what to say.

"..."

"Let's pretend that nothing just happened shall we."

A nod.

They had walked a fair way down the road when Shirou stopped mid-step and looked back from where they had come. Saber turned and looked where he was looking but couldn't see anything unusual.

"Is there something wrong Shirou?" she asked.

Shirou shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just thought I saw Sakura in that crowd back there. It must have just been my imagination though."

Saber raised an eyebrow. "Sakura? How is she doing? I noticed that she wasn't in the house this morning when Taiga came. Is she busy somewhere?" It was an innocent question but Shirou suddenly looked like he was in pain. "Uh... Shirou?"

"Eh? Oh. Sakura? She's fine. We don't really talk these days so I don't know what she's doing but Taiga said she's okay so she must be okay right? Should we continue looking around town then Saber? No? Tell you what, I'll just go ahead and buy something for lunch, why don't you go home for now and rest? It's still day so I shouldn't be attacked." As he strode away without waiting for a reply Shirou knew he was babbling but he didn't care. Sakura was a topic he couldn't bring himself to discuss with Saber just now. Maybe later, after a few drinks or so...

* * *

Seeing Shirou and Saber leave Sakura Matou came back out of the alley she had hidden in. Her shopping bag lay on the footpath with wine leaking out from the broken bottles but Sakura didn't even spare a glance for the expensive things. Her attention was fixed on the two people walking away towards the bridge.

"Sempai... and Saber-san?" she muttered.

Her fists clenched of their own accord, long nails digging into her palms. A few passers-by noticed the beautiful woman standing there but left hurriedly when they felt the deadly air surrounding her. Best described as one of pure hatred. One person even started walking back in the direction he had come from upon seeing Sakura's murderous face.

"So... Sempai is my enemy..." That statement was spoken softly under her breath as she began walking home. Turning into a dark alley that not many people used.

Sakura smiled nastily. Things couldn't have turned out better. One of the three people she most wanted to kill had just come walking back to town of their own accord. And where one came the other couldn't be very far behind. She felt happier than she had in a very long time. A very long time indeed. Almost six years to be exact.

"Sempai is my enemy..." Sakura muttered again. "Sempai is my enemy. Sempai is my enemy. Sempai is my enemy! Sempai is my ENEMY!" With each repetition of that disturbing mantra Sakura's voice got louder and louder until she finally collapsed into hysterical giggles. A vagrant nearby who had been trawling the darker alleyways for victims heard the giggles and ran away. The giggling brought to mind the hysterical joy of a psychopath standing over a bloody victim, or at least that's how he felt about it. Sakura's outburst continued for a long time, years of pent-up emotion coming to the fore. Slowly though, the giggling died down and Sakura stood up again.

"So sempai is my enemy..." One last repetition, spoken in a stone cold voice. "In that case sempai. _I. Will. Kill you_."

A declaration of war, spoken by a woman scorned.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I hated this chapter but I looked at the way I was intending to develop the story and decided I had to put it in. I tried to end it quickly though which explains the awkward cut-off at the end.

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, is that right? I'll officially start things off on this side then. Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, Ciel took a nice long sip from the cup of tea in her hands. The last two days had been a nice break from work but it was time to do the job she come to do. Mediate a conflict between seven mages all commanding a spiritual equivalent to Seven, taking care to keep civilians ignorant and unharmed as they all fought it out. Ciel paused to offer up a quick prayer to God. She would need all the help she could get.

"Well then," she said to herself as she stood up. "Now that everyone's in town I suppose I should greet them all." Taking up the heavy black object leaning against the wall of the study Ciel left the room. The thing was too large to be called a gun. If you were to describe it the only word that could fit was 'cannon'. Although the cannon was nearly as long as she was the black robed sister of the Church did not seem to have any trouble with the weight as she strolled through the inner courtyard.

Walking out to the well-tended garden Ciel took a quick look around the area. She couldn't see anyone. Perfect. A vaguely disturbing light entered her eyes as she raised the black cannon in her hands and pointed it towards the sky...

_This should get their attention._

... And let loose with the Seventh Scripture.

* * *

All around Fuyuki mages and servants stopped what they were doing and looked towards the hill where the Church stood. They were all wondering the same thing.

_Which IDIOT servant released their noble phantasm in broad daylight?_

Astonishment soon turned to puzzled frowns as they felt waves of power ripple across the entire city. It took a while for some of them to realise that the waves were spelling out a message in Morse code.

_Come Church Now. Holy Grail War Beginning. Ceasefire For Day. Referee Wishes To Meet All. Come..._

Out of the seven participants two understood the message and began preparing familiars that they could send. A third did not know what was being said but sent a familiar anyway to investigate.

Unfortunately, the rest of the masters had no idea what had just happened and decided to investigate the source of the disturbance. Three of them came personally, servants in tow, and one sent his servant only. It was not long before the first to arrive encountered each other.

Two men faced each other across the stone path, the air between them crackling with tension.

The taller of the two broke the stalemate first, coming forward to greet his less formally dressed counterpart. His long silver hair fell down about his finely shaped face as he took off his archaic top hat and bowed, in a manner befitting the noble he was.

"Greetings. I am Frederick van Einzbern," he said as he came back up. His eyes were blank hazel discs that barely managed to cover the contempt they held for the mage in front of him. "And you are... ?"

Rinc Greenacre sneered. From the moment he had first spotted this man he had felt an instant dislike for him with his aloof air and snobbish clothes. No wonder too. The man was from one of the oldest mage dynasties in Europe. He really felt like ordering Berserker to attack him there and then. Still, common courtesy dictated that he at least answer the question.

"I'm Rinc Greenacre. Don't say anything," Rinc cut off Frederick who had just opened his mouth again. "You shouldn't have heard about me before. Or if you have it wouldn't have been anything good. As for you Mister Einzbern, I know who guys are. Your family is one of the ones behind this whole grail war thing right?"

The silver haired mage gave a slight nod. "Well yes, the grail system was set up by the main branch of -"

Rinc waved his hand to cut him off again. "Whatever. Not interested in a history lesson. All I want to know right now is if your servant was the one that went crazy just now."

"And what if he was?" Frederick quietly replied. This rude peasant was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Rinc smiled broadly. "Well then," he said as he loosened up his arms. "I'll have to get my servant here to teach you people a lesson in common sense. After all you would have to be a complete flop to fire something like that where anyone could see ya."

"Dear, oh dear." Frederick muttered. "What kind of savage swine picks a fight over nothing?" He shook his head in exaggerated exasperation, seeing that made Rinc eyes go narrow.

"You trying to say something pansy boy?" he whispered in a cold voice.

"Nothing that a dim-witted peasant like you would understand," Einzbern haughtily replied.

A chilly atmosphere rose again as they locked stares. Slowly, the two mages began to move back, getting ready to order their servants forward while protecting themselves from any attack the other could throw at them.

Before anything could happen however they heard a surprised voice from further down the path.

"Huh? Rinc?"

Hearing his name Rinc turned his head, and saw someone he should have expected to see here in Fuyuki.

"Shirou. Should have known you would be involved." He glanced at the Einzbern mage who had stopped with a curious expression on his face when he realised Rinc knew the newcomer. "Hey, wait there for a second would ya? I'll be with you as soon as I finish with Mister Einzbern over here." His hand snapped forward, the winter sunlight gleamed off the sleek, black Magnum .306 he held as he called on his servant.

"Berserker! Kill!"

"- Ah!" Taken by surprise Frederick was only beginning to react when Rinc fired. At the same time Berserker had materialised and was leaping towards the silver-haired target his rage had been given.

"-- _**Uuoooooooh!!**_" Berserker's sword came down at the same time as Rinc's bullet was tracing an amber trail towards Frederick's head.

"Nice try mongrel!" came a sudden cry.

A shrouded round shield intersected itself between Frederick and Berserker, blocking the bullet as well in the process. Struck by a blow that would have cleaved through a tank the shield barely shook as its owner countered with his spear, forcing Berserker to jump back or be skewered upon the point. The spear and shield belonged to a giant of a man, taller and more muscular than even Berserker himself. Wearing nothing but a loose shift under a bronze chest plate and a crested helmet that curled around to cover his entire head, the warrior looked like an incarnation of the Greek god of war as he stood there with his weapons in hand.

"-- _**Uaaaarg**_!!" Berserker growled menacingly and rushed forward again. His sword whistling as it split the chilly winter air. Unfazed, his opponent calmly levelled his spear and got ready to meet Berserker's charge.

That clash of titans was not to be, and both servants leapt back as a hail of swords tore apart the stone tiles beneath their feet.

"Stop right there!" The angry voice was that of a sister in black clerical robes rushing out from the church. Her eyes were narrowed as she surveyed the scene. "What do you two think you are doing at this time of day? I called you all here for a talk, not to start a brawl!"

By now Rinc had ordered Berserker to stand down and the Einzbern servant - who was obviously a Lancer with that weapon in his hands - had backed away as well. It was obvious now as to who had been behind the disturbance that had brought them all here.

"Now, if you are all quite done?" continued the blue-haired sister of the church. "Come inside, everyone else is already here and waiting." She gestured towards Shirou and the unfamiliar girl by his side to come as well.

Rinc took one last glance at the cracked and torn pavement before going inside. Each of the twelve swords responsible for the damage were buried halfway up to their hilts in the stone underfoot. Perhaps it would be a good idea to just listen to the lady for now...

* * *

Shirou and Saber followed the others into the Church. Shirou himself was still unsure of what was going on. It seemed that they had been called here for some sort of meeting, but for what reason? For that matter what was Rinc doing here in Japan, as a master in the grail war nonetheless!

"Shirou," he looked down as Saber tugged on his sleeve. "There's another servant here, apart from the two we saw earlier I mean."

Shirou surveyed the old church. He saw Rinc and the Einzbern mage, and three constructs he supposed had been sent by the other masters. No servants though. He supposed that they were dematerialised so that others couldn't get a good look at them.

"Don't worry too much about it but keep on guard." Shirou told her. "If anybody tries something we are -"

A snippish voice cut in. "Would you be quiet back there please? The sooner we get started the sooner we can all get back to what we were doing."

Shirou looked up to find the sister fixing him with a glare. For some reason he felt like a student who had been caught talking to his friends during class by his teacher. Embarrassed, he nodded and fell silent.

"Now thank you for all coming in one way or another. I am the Church overseer assigned to Fuyuki for the next three months, you can all call me Ciel." Ciel made a slight curtsey to the others in the church. "I would like to begin by stating once again that fighting in public places where civilians could get involved is severely frowned upon both by the Church and your Association." A pleasant smile appeared on her face as she continued, the expression mismatched with her words. "Anyone who causes too much trouble will be hunted down like the dogs they are so please try to follow the rules. Understood?"

Everything and everyone gathered there made a sign of affirmation. They could all feel the killing intent behind that cheerful exterior and weren't in any hurry to set it off. Shirou nodded quickly too.

"Good. That will make my job a lot easier." The sister took out a notebook and opened it. "Now what do I need to say... Grail, check. Fighting in public, check. Oh, yes." She nodded to herself and met everyone's eyes. "The area for 500 metres around the church has been declared out of bounds for all of you. This is because the last two supervisors for this war were both killed here."

The reminder made Shirou wince. That had been the official story that Rin had given to the Association. At the time it hadn't seemed worth the bother to point out that the supposedly 'neutral' priest had in fact been a survivor of the 4th grail war, and had been an active participant with a servant from that conflict. Or that the servant in question had nearly caused another disaster similar in magnitude to that ten years before. Better to just say that Kirei had been killed by Caster.

Lost in his memories it took Shirou a while to realise that the referee was saying something, and that he had missed most of it. Something about this being the last war?

* * *

Rinc wasn't surprised to hear that. This contest had been infamous back in the Association for endangering the existence of magic. He was surprised it had even been allowed to go on this long. Still it was disappointing in a way that this last arena for mages to use their powers in full was being shut down.

The referee was still talking but Rinc wasn't really paying attention. "- and finally I have a request from the Association. In the last two wars it seems that a large number of civilians were either killed or put at risk by the actions of servants. They would appreciate it if you were to restrain your servants from using any dangerous abilities within city grounds." The church referee who called herself Ciel cocked her head. "Basically what they are saying is that if you want to throw conceptual weapons about you should do it out of town where no one can see you." She flipped the page. "And... That's it. The truce will be enforced until midnight today so don't start fighting as you leave." Snapping the notebook shut the blue-haired sister of the church stood up and abruptly left the hall. Behind her, the gathered masters found themselves in an awkward situation. None of them wanted to be the first to move lest the others take it as a sign of weakness, but someone had to do something or they would all be standing here until the truce ran out.

A long silence ensued as all three mages tried to keep an eye on each other and the familiars still watching them. Finally, Rinc had enough and broke the stand-off.

Pulling out his trusty six shooter he let off three shots, pointed away from Shirou and the suddenly wary Einzbern, and three constructs fell to the floor, wrecked by coming into contact with the .306 rounds the gun fired.

"Hey Einzbern," Rinc said blandly. "The lady said we shouldn't fight right now so how about we settle things another day?"

The silver-haired mage let his hand fall from where he had raised it and nodded curtly. "Agreed. Till next time we meet then." He put on his hat and started to walk away, getting a final word in as he walked out the door. "I promise you this though, lout! Next time you will not be walking away."

With his departure Rinc found himself alone with Shirou and his female companion. For a moment he wondered what Shirou was doing with someone who looked nearly half his age, then he realised his mistake. It was a pretty silly mistake too, after all there was no way Shirou would be standing here if he had dumped Tohsaka for a teenager. The only place Rinc would have found him in that case would have been six feet under the dirt.

"Long time no see Shirou." Walking up to him Rinc stretched out his hand. Interestingly Shirou's servant saw nothing wrong with the gesture, indicating that she probably belonged to one of the three knight classes. "I would like to stay and chat but I don't think that would be a good idea. My servants a little hard to restrain you see." Quite true, with another servant so close by Berserker was straining his leash even now. "Catch ya later. Maybe we can get together once this whole mess blows over." Ignoring Shirou's reply Rinc was about to walk away when he stopped and looked Shirou straight in the eyes. Shirou looked a bit angry and slightly shocked that Rinc was acting like this.

"Hey Shirou. It's like Einzbern said just before. The next time we meet _one of us will not walk away_." Rinc gave Shirou a cheerful grin. "So let's try and avoid each other during this war."

Whistling to dispel the depression that had fallen over him Rinc left the Church in his wake. He had only told Shirou what he felt, for he did not wish to have to fight someone he still called friend. For the sake of his wish however he would do so if forced to, he was sure Shirou felt the same. In which case it was better that they avoid each other unless it was unavoidable.

Funny, what men would do for love.

* * *

"Shirou, do you know that man?" Saber asked.

Shirou slowly nodded. "Yeah, he and I became friends while we were both studying in London at the Clock Tower. Last time I saw him was two years ago though. Something happened at his home town and he had to rush back there. I lost contact with him after that." He stared at Rinc's retreating back. "How did he end up here?"

Saber had no answer for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Day 3 - Fuyuki City**

Another morning at the Emiya residence, and Shirou was cleaning up the aftermath of another heroic battle. This one fought alone against the titanic appetites of the two felines occupying the living room.

"This seemed a lot easier when Sakura was around to help..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something Shirou?" Shirou was once again reminded of Saber's supernatural hearing as she questioned him from the living room. How she had heard that with both Taiga and the TV beside her was beyond him.

"Hu hu hu." Taiga chuckled evilly. "He's probably missing his _girlfriend_. Am I right? Am I right?" And there was something else Shirou had forgotten, namely Taiga's refusal to grow up.

"Geez Fuji-nee, stop acting like a fifth grader. Rin and I have been apart for longer than this before, besides which she isn't exactly my girlfriend anymore." Shirou returned his attention to the dishes.

"Eh?" Taiga sounded confused. "You broke up with her?"

Shirou sighed and looked up. Saber was trying to look disinterested and failing miserably as she stared blankly at the TV. Taiga on the other hand was nearly bouncing up and down with curiosity.

"No Fuji-nee. Rin and I got engaged two months ago. See?" Shirou showed the two his ring finger which had a thin golden band around it.

The silence before the storm.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!**"

Taiga's roar shook the whole house, loud enough to rival Berserker in volume. With an expression on her face of disbelief and horror she pointed a shaking finger at Shirou.

"Shirou, you traitor... How could you get engaged before your nee-san?!" Taiga broke down completely. "Waaaaaaaaaaaah! It's not fair! I'm going to be an old spinster at this rate! WAAAAAH!"

Saber tried to calm Taiga down as she rolled about on the floor crying before throwing Shirou a helpless look. Shirou sighed again and went over to her.

"Leave Fuji-nee to me Saber." _Ding-Dong_. The doorbell rung. "Can you go and get that? It's probably the neighbours wanting to know what's going on."

Saber nodded and got up to answer the door. Shirou knelt down next to the theatrically sobbing Taiga and patted her on the back as he comforted her.

"Oh come on Fuji-nee. You have a boyfriend too don't you?" Taiga started crying for real. "Oookay. Maybe not." Shirou muttered under his breath. Damn. He hadn't thought that Taiga would still be single after all these years. He had to say something quick or Taiga was going to self-destruct.

"Don't worry Fuji-nee. A lot of woman fall in love and get married in their thirties these days! You still have time!" Shirou declared enthusiastically.

Taiga lifted her face, staring at Shirou with teary eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah Fuji-nee," he affirmed. "So all you have to do is find a guy that you like."

Taiga stared at Shirou with hopeless eyes and started bawling again. What was wrong now?

"Is something wrong with Fujimura-sensei?"

Shirou replied to the casual question without sensing anything wrong. After ten years it was a habit. "Fuji-nee's just complaining about being single again, she -- Ugh! Rin?!"

"Hey Shirou." A sudden chill ran down Shirou's back at the familiar soprano voice. "I rush over from Britain to make sure you are alright, and I find you playing around with Fujimura-sensei? Would you care to explain, Shirou?"

A premonition of death. If he looked around now he would see a demon with an angelic smile hovering over him, standing ready to take his soul. Death incarnate, a scarlet devil!

"Shirou?" inquired the lilting voice.

"Yes Rin?" Shirou forced his frozen body to turn and saw Tohsaka Rin standing over him with Saber looking apologetic in the background. He wanted to tell Saber that she had nothing to be sorry about, not even Gilgamesh would have been able to stop this scarlet devil as she was right now, Saber would have had no chance at all.

Rin smiled, a very sweet and innocent smile that gave Shirou a spark of hope that he might live after all. Then...

"IDIOT SHIROU!"

A flying fist, flashing stars, then darkness closing in. See Shirou, Death was waiting for you after all!

* * *

"I said I'm sorry already Rin. Can I please put my arms down now?" Shirou whined. He was kneeling in the corner of the room with his arms held high. His hands were numb and he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

"Hmph, you can stay like that for the rest of the day for all I care." Rin took another sip from the cup of tea she held. She was still too angry with him to let him off that easily.

Consoling Taiga had taken half an hour and all the snacks in the house. After Taiga left for work Rin had turned her attentions to Shirou again, who had by then regained consciousness after taking Rin's hakkyouken head on.

That had been about two hours ago.

"Rin... Isn't this taking things a little too far?" Shirou complained. He had been in this position for an hour and while he could stay like this for longer his legs were beginning to cramp up.

Saber looked sheepish as she drank from her own cup. Rin had greeted her cheerfully and with much fussing as to whether she had been summoned properly this time. "It has been over an hour Rin, two if you count the punishment from before. Surely Shirou's repented enough by now?"

Rin considered that. Well, maybe Saber had a point...

"Okay Shirou, you can put your hands down now." Shirou relaxed with a groan of pain as blood came rushing back into his legs and arms. "Now, start talking."

"About what?" He was trying to get some feeling back into his hands.

"Idiot!" A thrown newspaper hit Shirou squarely on the head. "About why you left me in London without even a proper explanation as to where you were going of course! What was that with the stupid note anyway? 'Don't worry'? 'I'll be back before you know it'? Of course I would be worried when you start saying things like that!" Rin was getting worked up.

"Okay, okay. That was stupid of me. I should have told you why I was going at least." Shirou agreed. "But you know how dangerous the Grail War can get! You expected me to just let you follow me into this mess? You nearly died last time!"

"Look who's talking!" Rin shouted back. "Who was the one that got stabbed through the heart by Lancer last time? Oh, and who saved you then? Me! And how many times did Archer nearly kill you? Three times was it?"

As the squabble continued Saber took another sip of tea and stared out at the peaceful garden, letting out a contented sigh. Ah, what a nice sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky and a cool breeze to sweep away the stale city air. Oh, and the argument was winding down to a close too she noticed.

Throwing up her hands Rin collapsed onto a cushion. "Ahhh! You are impossible! Why did I have to fall in love with a stubborn idiot like you..." Rin's voice trailed off into nothing. Seeing her sit there with a sad look on her face Shirou came over and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry Rin. I know it was stupid of me but I wanted to keep you safe no matter what. You can't hate me for that can you?" He looked Rin in the eyes, love filling his gaze.

Looking back at him Rin gave a small sigh and surrendered. She couldn't win when he was like this, and the argument of whether she would have been safer back in London was a moot point anyhow. She was here wasn't she?

"Alright, I forgive you." Rin smiled faintly at Shirou's relieved expression, then frowned. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting you off completely. You still haven't told me everything right?" Shirou looked surprised and Saber looked a little confused as she listened to them. Rin sighed again. "Shirou, I've been around you long enough now to know that even you aren't silly enough to go charging into a situation like this just because you want some frivolous wish granted. So out with it already. _Why are you here_?"

Shirou sat down next to her. Taking a deep breath he began to explain.

* * *

The Holy Grail, to the victor of the war would go the right to have their wish granted by this artefact. Able to grant even that which was not possible according to natural laws, this was a power that bordered on true magic.

In the last Grail War the servant Rin had summoned had turned out to be none other than Emiya Shirou himself. Bound to the world in exchange for a boon, in the timeline he had come from Shirou had become a _hero_. But fate had betrayed him. Instead of becoming an ally of justice like he had believed that Emiya Shirou had become a counter guardian, an existence that only awoke to kill those that threatened the survival of the human race. Reborn again and again, killing everyone in sight each time. Betrayed by his dream Emiya Shirou had become bitter and disillusioned. Kept sane only by the most delicate of hopes, that he would be summoned to fight in a time before he became a hero. So that he could kill Emiya Shirou, and in so doing, kill the idealistic fool who had become himself.

Fickle fate had given him the chance, and when the opportunity arose he had turned upon the unsuspecting Shirou. When he had was restrained from killing him by Rin he went as far as to break bond between servant and master, betraying Rin in order to fulfil his only wish.

In the end Archer and Shirou had gone against each other one on one. A clash of ideals and possible paths, a fight to determine whose belief was right. The fight had ended in Shirou's victory, and Archer had left the world satisfied that in this world at least he would not become the embittered hero he had become in his.

A happy ending for Shirou maybe, but Archer's existence hadn't changed. He would continue to be cast by the world into situations that required an emotionless executioner of both the innocent and the guilty, a sad fate for someone who had taken up his weapons in order that me may save people, not kill them.

When the command seals had appeared on Shirou's hand once more he had had an idea. What if one was to use the Grail's infinite power to break the contract between Archer and the world? Could Archer be finally granted the rest he so very much desired? The only thing to do was find out.

That wasn't the only reason for Shirou's involvement in the war. There was the question of what had happened at the end of the last war as well. The Grail had become tainted, overflowing with darkness that destroyed all it touched. While that could have been due to the mis-summoning of the grail by the tainted noble spirit Gilgamesh, there was nothing to say it couldn't happen again. During the 4th war the grail had been tainted as well, and in that instance it had been allowed to reach completion, flooding the city with flames in which Shirou's real family had died and nearly killing Shirou as well. Shirou would keep watch on events this time and do everything in his power to prevent such a disaster.

Even if it cost him his own life.

* * *

Explanation finished Shirou sat there in silence, waiting for Rin to say something. Rin on the other hand didn't know what to say. Overwhelmed by the emotions running through her she didn't know whether she was happy, sad, or just plain angry with Shirou.

"You intend to see this thing through to the end no matter what I say, don't you Shirou?" Rin finally asked.

Shirou nodded. "Yeah, but what could go wrong? I'm a lot stronger than I was ten years ago and Saber is here as well. We won it last time and we will do it again."

Hearing the confidence in Shirou's voice Rin shook her head. The strength of Shirou's convictions always amazed her. Then, she smiled and stood up.

"Okay, in that case I will be helping you." She declared.

"Really? Well in - wait a minute." Shirou glared at her. "What do you mean you will help me? You aren't even a master this time Rin."

Rin looked at him with dead eyes. "Oh, and may I remind you that you are still in training, _apprentice_? I'm not about to let you go gallivanting off to war alone with your half-baked skills you know." She picked up her bags from where Saber had put them and opened the door to the side of the house. "The guest rooms are still useable right? Good, I'll be sleeping here then."

"Wait, Rin!" Shirou jumped up and went after her.

Saber was left by herself again. Pouring herself another cup of tea she continued to stare out at the wonderfully clear sky. In the distance she heard Shirou and Rin begin to argue over whether Rin should be here and smiled. It was nice to be back among friends.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I used a servant template I found on the general topics thread at Beast Lair, and I can't remember whose it was. Too tired to look for it right now so I'll just promise to make up for it later and leave it at that.

On the other hand, Shirou gets to fight in this chapter!

**Chapter 6**

The moon was a bright gold orb in the sky as Fuyuki went to sleep for the night. As the midnight hour drew closer the streets began to empty and the city grew quiet, settling down to be burst with activity once more when the sun came back.

Over by the bridge that spanned the river two oriental men were drinking sake and playing blackjack on top of the highest arch. Occasionally a card would be blown away by the cold night wind and the two would grumble a bit, then turn back to their game as if nothing had happened.

They were down to playing with just half a deck when a cellphone rang. Holding up a hand for his companion to be quiet the smaller of the two men took a phone out of his pocket and opened it up.

"Hmmm? Have they started moving?" Speaking in Korean the man buttoned up his leather jacket as he spoke. "Really? Any idea which servant it is?" Whoever was on the other end of the line must have said no. "Tch, oh well. Thanks anyway, good night." He hung up.

"So, do we have our quarry?" said the other man as he stared out to sea with his bright yellow eyes, a nod from the first in answer. The yellow eyed man poured another glass of rice wine into a tumbler and gulped it down before speaking again, in Chinese this time.

"Where." Just one word, but heavy with meaning.

"They are coming towards that park over there," the first man said, pointing at the park that ran along the side of the river. "Let them come in a bit first so that you have more room to manoeuvre. I'll be setting up the exclusion wards while you get in position."

Orders received the yellow eyed servant stood up, his everyday clothes being replaced with elegant black Chinese silks and a light shirt of scaled armour. Without another word he jumped out into nothingness.

And stayed there.

"I'll be going ahead then master," announced the servant. His master watched as he walked away upon the winds and sighed in exasperation.

"Get me down from here first you oaf!"

* * *

"God... I wish Rin would listen to me once in a while." Shirou muttered as he walked along the river with Saber.

Saber smiled affectionately. "She's just worried about you Shirou. She really does love you you know."

Shirou smiled back at her. Saber was right. Rin did fuss over him a lot though, she had been like that even ten years ago. He had once asked her why she was so over-protective of him but he hadn't received a clear reply, mumbling something about a promise Rin had run away back to her lab in the Clock Tower. It wasn't a topic he had brought up again.

Taking his mind off such personal matters he returned to observing his environment once more. It was a beautiful night out but being outside meant that they could be attacked at any time. Chatting with Saber was fine but he had to stay awake and alert to danger.

Shirou suddenly stopped in his tracks, startling Saber who had been looking out across the water. When he started looking around himself Saber realised something was amiss.

"Shirou? What's wrong?" she brought up her armour and sword as she questioned his actions.

Shirou frowned in concentration as he stretched out his senses. Long ago he and Rin had determined that he picked up magical energies flowing around him as tastes, and right now a 'prickly' taste was running through the air around them. Having never felt anything like this before Shirou couldn't be sure if it was a sign of danger or just an aberration with the mana flow in this neighbourhood.

"I can't be certain but -" he began as he turned to face Saber.

"Shirou! Watch out!" Saber leapt past him and cut at something coming towards them. The explosion that resulted knocked both of them back, throwing Shirou to the ground.

"- Kuh."

"What the -"

Shirou looked up from the ground to see Saber staring up into the sky. Following her gaze he looked up at the moonlight and saw an image that stuck in his mind for the rest of the war.

Floating high above the river, his back to the golden moon, a dark warrior looked down upon the earth. In defiance of gravity he stood there with bow in hand as if suspended there by invisible strings. An impressive sight, but what struck Shirou most was the air of barely contained rage that surrounded this master of the bow. It was visible in the way he held himself, in the way he looked at them, and even in the light of his brilliant yellow eyes.

"I take it by your weapon that you are the servant Archer." Saber called out.

The dark servant nodded. "I am a wielder of the bow. I take it from your garb and weapon that you are the servant Saber?"

Saber nodded in response. Shifting her feet she crouched down as she kept her eyes upon her enemy.

"Shirou," she whispered. "I can't reach this servant with normal attacks. What should we do?"

Shirou stood up, he was glaring at their new enemy. As he had once before with another servant of the bow he found himself staring at an existence he could not accept.

"Shirou." Saber's voice contained a hint of worry now. Archer on the other hand was looking bored as he notched his bow again.

"What should we do?" Shirou brought forth his hand, "Trace, on." As the servants watched a black bow formed in his hands. That done Shirou got into position to shoot, bringing forth a laugh from Archer as he looked upon this foolish human who dared challenge him with a bow. "_I am the bone of my sword._" Saber blinked as she recognised that incantation, then turned back towards Archer, knowing what Shirou would say before he spoke. "We fight. _Caladbolg, Sidewinder_!"

Archer's laugh was cut short as Shirou fired his 'arrow', burning a white scar into the black backdrop of the night sky.

* * *

The battle that had begun by the river had moved down to the docks. Fortunately the port was deserted for the night as construction was being undertaken to repair the main anchorage where a ship had crashed into the harbour just a week prior to the war. Explosions rocked the facility as white and gold light trails wove a net in the sky, destroying property and gouging the earth wherever they came into contact with the ground.

Saber knocked aside another golden missile as it burned its way towards Shirou. It glanced off her invisible sword to carve a deep furrow into the concrete of the docks. When she looked up Archer had disappeared again into the maze of containers stacked along the port.

"How are you holding up Saber?" She turned to find her master peering at her with concern. She smiled in reassurance.

"I'm perfectly fine Shirou, more importantly, are your prana reserves alright?" That was a real worry for her in this situation. Shirou was firing a weakened form of a broken phantasm from his bow, but for a human even that would place a large burden upon their circuits.

Shirou closed his eyes, clenching and opening his fists a few times. "I think I can keep going for a while." He looked up, and Saber could catch the first signs of exhaustion in his eyes. "What I am doing is just bringing up a memory of a weapon then breaking my conceptualisation on purpose just as I fire. It decreases the firepower by a lot but it doesn't take too much prana." Stretching his arms he scanned the skyline for signs of Archer. "I should be able to shoot twenty more times at least."

Saber let out a relieved breath she hadn't known she was holding. Twenty times was about the same number as Shirou had fired in the last fifteen minutes. If they couldn't bring things to a head in that time it would be much more sensible for them to retreat.

With one eye on the sky Saber and Shirou threaded a path through the maze of steel containers. For the last ten minutes they had played a dangerous game of Cat and Mouse through these corridors as they tried to get close enough to Archer to attack, while avoiding the arrows Archer sent towards them whenever they were spotted. With any other servant Saber could have gotten close no matter what they tried but with this Archer it had proven impossible. He flew away at the merest hint of her presence, not even giving her time to get within striking distance. It was an aggravating state of affairs for Saber who had found herself playing shield while Shirou did all the attacking.

Archer appeared again above them, two golden bolts splitting the air as he attacked. As Saber pulled Shirou out of the arrows' paths she noticed something interesting.

She turned to Shirou who had just lowered his bow once Archer vanished from sight. What she was about to suggest entailed a great deal of risk for him personally, but it was the only plan she could think of without bringing out her noble phantasm. Revealing her trump card in their first battle went against everything she knew of war.

"Shirou," Saber called her master's name. "Do you have any magics that could block three or four attacks from Archer?"

Shirou frowned in concentration. "There is one... Why?"

"Well..."

* * *

Archer tread the winds again as he scanned the grounds for any signs of the impudent mage and his servant. A human trying to match him, once known as a god of archery? The very notion was an insult to this proud servant.

His hand brushed a ragged tear in the grey silk scarf around his neck. Still, this human could shoot. Archer had to hand him that much. Four times now Archer had hurriedly dropped to the ground or twisted in mid-air to avoid being hit by one of the human's silver arrows, another thing he was curious about. Just what kind of arrows was that wretch firing to be able to threaten him through his veil of wind? The feeling he got from them was that of a noble phantasm, but the pathetic power had disabused him of the notion that it was one of those rare noble phantasms untied to any hero.

He shook aside those questions and notched another arrow. Down there, between those two blue containers, the idiot wasn't even looking his way!

Archer fired three arrows in quick succession at Shirou, each one blazing through the air with their golden flame trailing behind them. He was confident that this was the attack that would decide this battle.

"_Rho, Aias_."

Archer stared incredulously as his arrows bounced off the five petals of pink light that suddenly surrounded the mage. What the hell was this whore's son, a demi-god? Angry that his archery had been neutralised Archer sent a hail of arrows flying towards Shirou, chipping away at the petals of light shielding him.

When he realised who was missing from the picture, everything had already gone horribly, horribly wrong.

* * *

"SABER!" Shirou screamed as he brought Aias up. He staggered as Archer's attack slammed into the shield, realising that he had vastly underestimated the power of his opponent.

For what seemed an eternity Shirou poured all the power he could dredge up into his shield as Archer poured a torrent of golden arrows upon it. One petal, then another, and then two more broke apart and faded away under the incredible attack. Until suddenly, it ended.

Shirou opened his eyes and saw Saber come to ground after her attack. Archer had been brought to ground and was leaning back against a container not far away, holding a hand to his side where Saber had cut him. He probably hadn't expected Saber to jump off from the five storey crane and slash at him in mid air while he focused on Shirou. In the end his temper had been his downfall.

Saber took up position to deliver the final attack, Shirou walked over just in time to hear her ask, "Any last words Archer?"

Archer snorted in derision. "Don't get overconfident girl," he snarled. "You are mistaken if you think you've defeated me with just that one attack."

"Really now?" Saber frowned and charged forward to finish Archer off. Archer on the other hand... Was smiling? Shirou realised something was wrong as Archer tossed a bag of some sort into the air before him, nocking an arrow as it fell.

"_**Fei Lian**_! - _Bull Count of the Winds_!" Archer's arrow pierced the woven flax bag and a gust of wind blew out which stopped Saber in her tracks.

"This is -- !" Saber barely had time to jump aside as a gigantic bull stampeded across the asphalt. She didn't escape unharmed however, and the surging vortex of air the beast left in its wake slammed her into the unyielding ground, knocking the breath out of her tiny body.

"**Hmoooooooouh!**" As it charged forward, the one-eyed bull left a trail of chaos and destruction behind it as the hurricane force winds scattered multi-tonne steel containers like grains of sand upon a beach. The single eye between its golden horns looked about wildly as it trampled a path down the length of the port, before finally fixing upon a brown haired figure standing firm against the flailing gusts. Seeing the bull turn towards her master, Saber was about to dash over when two arrows punched into her chest from behind. She had forgotten about Archer. Turning her head she found Archer standing there, calmly stringing another arrow to his bow with a satisfied grin upon his cruel face.

"Shi... rou..." she gasped out. The bull was charging forward now, and Shirou was still standing there as if rooted to the spot. "Get - Ugh" Another arrow slammed into her, cutting off her plea. It was in the belly this time, meant to hurt, not kill. Archer was intending to finish her off slowly. Crying tears of frustration at being unable to protect her master Saber dragged herself forward, hoping to at least get there in time to shield him with her body.

What happened next surprised even her.

* * *

"_I am the bone of my sword_."

Sensing that something was about to go very wrong, Shirou closed off his mind to all outside factors and dove deep into his soul to the heart of his very existence.

"_Steel is my body, and fire is my blood_."

A sudden gust washed over him, threatening to knock him down and break his concentration. Gritting his teeth Shirou fell deeper into into himself as the massive bull appeared to toss Saber aside. Not enough time to realise Unlimited Blade Works, Saber was in trouble already as Archer took advantage of her distraction to strike her from behind. Time to switch to plan B.

"_Seven times I am reborn._

_Seven times I strike._"

Shirou felt blood trickle down his face as something struck him hard across the top of his head. Another heavy object slammed into his back, making him stagger as the bull lowered its horns and charged. The distance between him and it decreased rapidly and Shirou gulped as the mountain of red fur loomed large in his vision. Then he felt his circuits lock into position and relaxed. Everything was ready, all he had to do was speak the words and point to where he wanted to send his attack.

"_So as I pray, 'Sevens of Swords'..._"

* * *

Saber and Archer stared in disbelief as seven glowing blades suddenly leaped out from Shirou's outstretched hand to tear into Fei Lian. The first, which Saber vaguely realised was her own _Caliburn_, cut into the bull's flanks before shattering into hundreds of jagged shards that peppered the red hide with wounds. Two more familiar blades were close behind, scattering black and white feathers _Kanshō_ and _Bakuya _Overedge scythed into the bull's body and exploded into flames. _Caladbolg_ she recognised from the previous war as it drilled into the bull's left foreleg, bring it crashing to the asphalt before it too exploded. Of the three swords that slammed into the great beast's head however she didn't recognise even one, the only thing she could catch from them was a strange sense of kinship in the make of the blade. These did not explode once they reached their target, rather they punched a great hole into the bull's head as they passed through it, and scattered blood and brains everywhere as they broke down into glowing motes of light.

"Shirou... Get... Away... ?" Stunned at the turn events had taken Saber repeated herself as the divine beast tottered on its legs, and collapsed at Shirou's feet.

Archer watched in amazement as his prized summon faded away. He still hadn't completely absorbed the fact that the human had managed to dispatch a beast of heaven with ease. It didn't even occur to him to finish Saber off while she lay helpless before him.

Shirou's head came up from looking at the fast disappearing monster at his feet. Archer realised then that he was horribly vulnerable where he was standing, not fifty metres away from the strange human. Heavily wounded from earlier and one noble phantasm down, he was in no position to take on someone who could destroy one of the great elemental spirits of China. Grabbing hold of a passing breeze Archer took off into the night. Let some other servant take care of those two, he would look for easier prey.

* * *

Shirou watched as Archer beat a hasty retreat into the darkness. When he was sure Archer was gone he let his shoulders fall and fell flat on the ground. Provoking a worried question from Saber.

"Shirou, are you all right?" she asked.

Shirou managed to get his head up and replied, "I'm fine, all that happened was that I just used up every last bit of prana I have." He stared pointedly at Saber's own wounds. "How badly are you hurt Saber?"

Saber gave him a pained look. "I can hold on for now but movement will be a problem. I don't think I will be able to walk without bleeding out. What about you Shirou?"

"Uh..." Shirou tried getting up. Nothing. "Sorry. I'm a wreck too." He met Saber's eyes and started laughing at the situation. Saber looked at him strangely before she too started laughing. Master and servant sharing the relief of having survived a situation where they could have died.

"Oh... Damn." Shirou stopped laughing and groaned. When Saber looked at him worriedly he shook his head to tell her nothing was wrong.

"It's nothing. I just realised that I'm going to have to call Rin to get her to pick us up." He groaned again. "After that fight we had about how it's too dangerous for her to be here... She is never going to let me forget about this one."

Shirou sighed deeply and started tapping out the phone number for his house as Saber broke into raucous laughter. As he had suspected she would, Rin didn't let up on the matter from the time she got the phone till they all got home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Day 4 - Fuyuki City**

An alarm went off. The hands on the little table clock pointing out the time of half past seven.

Turning off the ringing Shirou woke to a grey sky outside the window, depressingly dark for the beginning of November. Feeling around in the dimly lit room for some of his clothes his hands came up against a warm body next to his. When his hand explored further it encountered silky skin that shifted under his touch.

"Mmm, go away Shirou." Rin mumbled in her sleep. She rolled around on the futon so that her back now faced Shirou.

Chuckling Shirou tucked in his sleeping lover, brushing back the stray locks of hair that covered her face. If someone had told him ten years ago that he and Rin would become lovers he would have laughed in their face. The idea wasn't so funny now that they had been together for so long, but there had been the odd moment when he really wondered if he knew what he was doing. One of those had been sleeping together. It had taken five years for Rin to get used sleeping in the same bed as him, and three more years for her to stop hitting him unconsciously if he disturbed her in the morning. Her reaction just now was cute compared to what he had suffered through.

Shirou was tempted to get back into the futon with her and spend the rest of the morning curled up together. But... The two overgrown cats needed feeding and after yesterday it was worth more than his life to let Fuji-nee catch him in bed with Rin. With those thoughts in mind Shirou managed to beat aside temptation and stand up. Only to sit back down again as his legs folded of their own accord.

Hmmm. Okay so he wasn't as fully recovered from last night's ordeal as he had thought. Not entirely surprising once some memories of Tohsaka's nagging came through the sleepy haze in his mind. He had overloaded his circuits yesterday to use Sevens of Swords after deploying Calabolg and Rho Aias. The only reason he could move at all right now was probably due to Rin's... Uh...

Shirou face went red as he remembered some more of what had happened in the twilight hours after they had got back. A particularly vivid memory even made him smile in chagrin. He wasn't sure how he had found the energy but it appeared last night had been quite a night. It was even possible that the reason for his legs being so shaky wasn't entirely due to straining his circuits.

Rin stirred in her sleep, the beginnings of a growl running through her. Shirou gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stood up, watching over her until she fell back into sleep again. Rin was quite cute when she was sleeping.

* * *

Having made breakfast Shirou set out to find Saber. He hadn't seen her after Rin took her into the guest room to treat her wounds and he was a little worried as to her condition. She hadn't been in the room she slept in so that left but one place in the residence she could be.

When he opened the door to the dojo Shirou saw a nostalgic sight. Kneeling in the far corner Saber had her eyes closed as she meditated. The picture would have been perfect if the sun had been shining upon her but Shirou was satisfied with this for now. Just having her be there was more valuable then any nostalgic memories could ever be.

Saber opened her eyes as Shirou approached, feeling his presence even though he had been trying to move quietly. She gave him a warm smile as she got up onto her feet.

"Good morning Shirou. How are you feeling?" Saber asked.

Shirou grinned. "I'm fine. What about you Saber? Those wounds you got yesterday were pretty serious." Shirou looked her up and down. "You look fine but..."

Saber shrugged in response, as if to say it wasn't of consequence. Walking over to the stand where the shinais were kept she grabbed a pair before facing him again.

"There's no need to worry Shirou. Rin's treatment went well and with prana coming in from you I should be perfectly recovered by this afternoon." For some reason Saber then blushed before she gave him a strained smile. "To prove it to you why don't we have a match? I want to see how much you've improved in the time I've been away."

Shirou took the offered Shinai gingerly. Strangely, Saber sounded like she was ticked off.

"Uh... Saber, this is just a friendly match. Right?"

"You should practice as if you were in battle Shirou, didn't I tell you that last time?" Saber gave him another creepy smile. Getting into a duelling stance she pointed her shinai at Shirou.

Feeling the hostile intent in that expression Shirou shivered. What had brought this on? What had happened to the nice, gentle Saber from just a minute ago? His questions were answered by Saber herself as she spoke again.

"You should be fine. Just use some of that energy you had left last night. Oh, and just a word of advice Shirou." Saber was definitely looking at him disapprovingly now. "Sound carries through these paper doors quite well in the night."

Shirou's last thoughts for a while before a blow from Saber's shinai knocked him unconscious went something like this.

_Oh shit. Does that mean what I think it means? I guess Rin is a bit loud when she... Hey where did Saber go? Huh? Wait a second Saber! That's too --_

* * *

"You didn't have to hit me that hard did you Saber?" Shirou complained as washed the dishes.

"I got caught up in the moment! Since you blocked the first few attacks easily enough I got a bit carried away." Saber sheepishly traced a circle on the table with her finger. "I didn't mean to swing that hard though."

"Ohh, does poor wittle Shirou have a boo boo?" Rin crooned. She picked up another plate to dry it.

Shirou half-heartedly snarled at her and turned off the water. All the dishes were done. Putting away the dried dishes took a minute or two then he and Rin went out to the living room where Saber was waiting patiently for them.

"So Shirou, any plans for today?" Rin asked once they were settled.

Shirou thought about his options. Going around town looking for signs of other servants would probably be a waste of time in the daylight. The referee had been quite clear that such obvious violence would not be tolerated this time round. Staying at home on the other hand didn't appeal to him, not that the company would be unpleasant but lying around at home when he was in the middle of a war just seemed wrong. That left going to visit someone, something he had been meaning to do for a few days. Raiga's place was out since if he went there he wouldn't be able to get away for at least two days. They could visit once things settled down a little. Ayako was busy working, and Issei still reacted badly to Rin's presence, so the only real option was...

"How about we go and see how Sakura is?"

Rin froze and looked at Shirou uncertainly. "Are you sure Shirou? We... Didn't really part on good terms last time."

"Uhm. Shirou, Rin. Did something happen between you and Sakura?" Saber seemed a little confused at the sudden gloom that had come over her master and his companion. "I noticed that you've both been avoiding talking about her."

Shirou glanced at Saber, a troubled expression upon his face. He didn't know how much he should tell Saber about the events six years ago that had put a rift between Sakura and the two of them. Come to think about it, Saber didn't even know that Rin and Sakura were sisters. He decided that it was better to skim over the subject for now.

"We just had a falling out a while back and Rin and I aren't sure she's forgiven us yet. It's nothing major so don't worry about it Saber." Saber didn't look convinced, Shirou realised that he was going to have to leave her behind or face some awkward questions. "Hey Saber. Why don't you stay at home for the morning while Rin and I just pop up the hill to see her." Saber began to protest but her waved her down. "Nothing should happen, the referee said she would be punishing anyone who fought where normal people could see them right?"

"Well, yes." Saber looked a little disgruntled.

Shirou smiled reassuringly. "It's just a little way up the hill Saber. Rin and I should be able to handle any little problems we encounter in the day, isn't that right Rin?" Rin arched an eyebrow and nodded as if to ask if he was questioning her abilities, her usual reaction but Saber noticed it lacked the usual biting energy behind it. "So just rest up while we are out. You still aren't fully recovered from last night's wounds are you?"

A reluctant nod. Saber had admitted earlier that the wounds from Archer's arrows weren't healing as quickly as they should have.

"It's settled then. We will probably be back in time for lunch so could you set the rice if we aren't back in time?" Shirou and Rin stood up as Saber said yes. "Okay, we will be going now Saber."

"Say hello to Sakura for me Shirou." Saber replied. She watched as Shirou and Rin grabbed their coats and left, waving at them once more before they went out the door. Lingering doubts filled her heart. Shirou wasn't the type of person who would hide things from others. Rin too was acting suspicious whenever Sakura was mentioned. Just what had happened here?

* * *

The Matou residence looked deserted.

By the looks of things no one had tended the overgrown garden in months. What few plants still remained were choked by tangles of weeds and dead shrubbery. The house itself was closed up like a safe with thick black curtains across every window. As if the owner was telling the sunlight to stay out.

Rin frowned as she saw the untidy state the property was in. Sakura may be living by herself these days but even so that was no excuse for letting the place get so messy. For a perfectionist like Rin just seeing this place was getting her annoyed.

"You could at least have called in someone to tidy up the garden," she muttered.

"Did you say something Rin?" Shirou asked. He had been waiting for a response after knocking on the door but was now looking at Rin.

Shaking her head in denial Rin gave the house another going over. No matter how long she examined the place she just couldn't get the feeling that anyone lived here. It wasn't just in the physical sense either. The very atmosphere here was cold and gloomy, reminding her more of a cemetery than a place where humans were living.

"Shirou. Let's go. We've been waiting here for five minutes already and there hasn't been a sound. Sakura's probably out or something." Without waiting for a response she started heading back towards the gate.

"Hey Rin, wait up! They might just -" Shirou and Rin both froze as they heard a small click from the door. When they turned to see what it was they found a small boy with blue-black hair standing in the doorway looking out at them with large green eyes.

"Uh -- ." Neither Shirou nor Rin could think of anything to say at this unexpected development. Who was the kid anyway? Was he Shinji's son?

"..." The boy kept staring at them. Rin squirmed uncomfortably when his gaze turned to her. She couldn't explain why, maybe it was the cold blankness of his stare, unnaturally empty for a child his age.

Unable to bear the strange tension, it was Rin who broke the silence first.

"Uhm. Hi. Do you live here little boy?" She bent down so her eyes were at a level with the boys.

For the first time some emotion entered the child's face. He made an expression as if he had stepped in dog litter and looked disdainfully at Rin before he spoke.

"Yes I do live here _old lady_," the kid's voice was harsh beyond his years. "And don't call me a little boy again or I will report you to the Police for trespassing on private property. Now, did you want something or can I get back to my book?"

"Old... Lady?" Rin's eyebrow started twitching as she struggled to keep a smile on her face. Who the hell did this little brat think he was talking to her like that? She was only 27 for crying out loud, how was that old!

"Uh. Why don't I handle this Rin." Shirou said as he pushed himself between the boy and Rin. "Hey there kid, what's your name?" he smiled at the boy who didn't smile back. "I'm Shirou and that's Rin over there." He pointed at Rin who was still fuming over being called an old lady. "We came to see Sakura. Is she in?"

The boy gave him a look not much better that the one he had given Rin. Looking Shirou up and down he seemed to consider if it was worth the bother talking to him before giving him a reply.

"Aunt Sakura's not here. Come back some other time." With that he slammed the door in Shirou's face.

Rin was shaking with anger now. "Why that little! Someone needs to teach him some manners!"

"He's only a kid Rin. He doesn't really know anything yet." Shirou told her soothingly. "Anyway, Sakura's not here so let's go home for now." Before you decide to blow something up, he didn't add.

Giving the door one last angry glare Rin twirled and started walking back out towards the gate. Shaking his head in amusement Shirou followed close behind.

Neither of them saw a curtain on the second floor fall back into place.

* * *

Falling back from the window Sakura glared at the woman standing behind her. The object of her anger was a tiny brunette in a lacy black dress, currently looking into the air beside Sakura with an expression of utter boredom.

"Why didn't you attack them like I told you to Caster?" Sakura asked in a chilly voice.

Caster looked at her languidly, twirling a stray lock of her curly hair as she responded to her mistress.

"It was too messy." She drawled. "Those two are pretty strong for mere humans and little spells wouldn't have been enough to kill them before they escaped." Now her eyes showed utter contempt as she looked at Sakura. "And in case you haven't noticed it is still bright outside. That blue haired chit from the Church made it clear that we aren't to fight in the daytime, _mistress_. Or did that slip your mind?"

Sakura's eyes blazed bright in the darkness. Raising her left hand she spoke a word, the scarlike slash across the back of her hand glowed and Caster screamed as waves of pain rolled through her body. Sakura let the punishment go on until the servant was whimpering on the floor. Then she put her hand down again and walked over to Caster.

"Don't forget what you are _servant._" Sakura's voice was as cold as ice. "If you are disrespectful to me again it won't just end with this. Do you hear me?" She kicked the servant as she was trying to get up. "I said. Do, you, hear, me?" With every word she slammed her foot down on Caster again, her heels leaving gashes in the black dress.

"Yes Mistress! I hear you!" cried Caster. She did not try to get up again, instead just covering her head with her arms.

Satisfied with the servant's obeisance Sakura stepped back, breathing hard from her exertion. Caster remained on the floor watching her, she knew better than to move without Sakura's permission when her mistress was angry. After a while Sakura looked away and started gathering her loose hair, tying it back with a black ribbon. She gave Caster instructions as she paced the length of the room.

"You said you needed two more days to complete the requirements for your phantasm. Right?" She stared coldly at Caster, who nodded in response. "Good, then get a move on. Since the war started you've only fought once and that time you didn't even manage to wound your opponent." Sakura gave Caster one last contemptuous glare and opened the door to the room. "Oh, and come to my room later. I need your services again tonight. It's the only thing you seem to be able to do properly anyhow." With that biting comment she left.

Caster waited until the footsteps had faded away before standing back up. It wouldn't be unlike that bitch to be waiting outside to punish her if she got up straight away. Rage filled Caster at the thought. A mere chit like that was lording it over her, she who had been a countess in her own time. When Caster thought of all the humiliation she had suffered during these past few weeks the six hundred agonies she had put her victims through in her mortal life suddenly seemed inadequate to punish someone. Revenge would have to wait though, at least until she had hold of the Grail. What happened after that would be a different story...

Caster's mouth turned upwards in an evil sneer as she imagined all the tortures her 'mistress' would be put through once Caster had gained immortality. Who would be laughing then?

A snigger escaped her, turning rapidly into a shrill laugh. Indeed, who would be laughing then? Caster didn't yet know, but it wouldn't be that whore of a girl, that was for sure.

* * *

"Arggg, I hate rude little runts like him!" Rin vented her frustration at the empty street as she walked down the hill with Shirou. "With that kind of mouth I suppose he has to be Shinji's kid. What's that guy thinking raising his son like that!"

Shirou just laughed the whole thing off. Rin was taking things too personally, probably due to being called an old lady. He had to admit though that the kid had been a bit rude, even allowing for his age. Maybe next time Shirou saw him he would sit down and explain what a kid should say what they shouldn't say to people older than him. Hmmm. What was the kid's name again?

"Hey Rin, what was that boy's name?" he asked.

Rin stopped and thought for a moment.

"I don't think he gave us his name," she mumbled, before she launched into another rant about rude little brats who didn't even give someone their names.

Shirou sighed and retreated into his thoughts. It took Rin a while to sort out her temper when it spilled over like this. During those times he had found that it was much simpler to nod sympathetically to any complaints she voiced while thinking other things. Now what should he do tonight. Seeing as Saber would have recovered by then he knew she would want to go out and try to find another foe. Shirou personally didn't mind, but no matter how well he accepted the fact that a servant was there to fight in his stead it disturbed him to see Saber getting hurt like she had the night before. Maybe tonight they would just -.

In an instant Kanshou and Bakuya were in his hands and protecting his neck. Shirou heard something clang off them, and felt the shock of the blow, but couldn't see the weapon that had delivered it.

"Shirou?" Rin had turned to face him when she sense him bring out his favourite weapons. "Is there an enemy around here?" She reached into her pockets to bring out some of her self-defence gems.

"Get back Rin!" he shouted harshly. Rin gave a little jump at the vehemence of the order but obeyed.

Shirou turned slowly, reinforcing his vision with magic as he sought out his attacker. Archer again? Or had the attacker been a mage, that would explain the lack of a projectile on the ground. No matter how hard he looked however he couldn't see anyone. Relaxing a little he lowered his swords and turned to face Rin.

"I think he's gone. Sorry if I startled you, it's just -" Shirou felt something cut into his back and realised Rin had gone pale all of a sudden. Feeling warm liquid trickling down his back Shirou turned his head and saw that a huge gash had been ripped into his back, tearing open his abdominal cavity. About then he felt his legs give way and collapsed onto the asphalt like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

As his vision rapidly faded Shirou heard voices in the background. One an unfamiliar male, apologising for something. The other voice belonged to Rin, who sounded worried for some reason. He thought he could hear her start crying too. Shirou wanted to tell her to relax and wipe away her tears with his hands but he couldn't move. Everything was taking too much effort. Maybe... If he closed his eyes and rested for a bit... Everything... Would... Be... Easier...

The last of the light faded. Leaving Shirou in darkness. By then however his mind had already gone to sleep, fading into the depths of unconsciousness.

**You didn't give Saber a hug on Day 2! Bad End 5**

**If you did - continue on to next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A symphony performed in steel rang through the forest of the Einzberns.

Performed by two warriors out of legend the chiming reached a crescendo as they strove to end each other's existence with a few powerful attacks, but blade met shield once again and the pair broke off to regain their breath.

Rider was the better off of the two. The only mark he had from the previous round was a slight scratch upon his shoulder where Lancer's spear had passed by. In comparison Lancer's helmet looked as if someone had shaved the crest, leaving a short mat of bristle's that brought to mind a deck brush. His shield's covering was a mess too, the white cloth falling apart in places to reveal an intricately engraved bronze surface. A clue to his identity perhaps, but Rider was too unfamiliar with the myths of the Western world to draw any comparisons.

Both combatants looked happy, staring across the clearing at each other with wide smiles on their faces. They both heard the song of war, and in finding an unexpectedly strong opponent that song had begun to reach heights that both servants had believed vanished with their rivals in the distant past. Why would they not feel joy at such an event. These were warriors who lived for battle, and meeting strength with strength was what made their lives worth living in the first place.

Winter wind shook the trees, scattering the fallen leaves that littered the forest floor. Taking that as a signal that the rest had gone on long enough Rider got back into a fighting position, and saw Lancer do the same. Rider's mouth spread into a wide smile and he stroked his long black beard. Yes, this was an opponent that he could fight to his heart's content with.

"Servant Lancer!" Rider shouted. Lancer looked at him enquiringly and Rider shrugged. "I just felt that it would be a shame to bury your corpse without a name upon the grave marker. At least tell me your name so that I may leave a record of your valour!"

Lancer laughed out loud at Rider's implied announcement of victory. Shaking his head at his opponent's confidence he opened his mouth to speak but stopped and twisted his head as if listening to something. A frown came across his face and Lancer rolled his eyes before turning back to Rider who was still chuckling.

"Sorry Rider," Lancer shrugged and held up his hands. "My master says that I cannot give you my name. No matter though." He sneered and shifted his foot. "It's not as if you are going to alive to need it!"

Lancer leapt forward as he spoke, only for his rush to be met by Rider who had charged out towards him. Stabbing spear-point met scything blade and a huge clang echoed through the clearing. The shock of the meeting through both servants off balance for a second before the fight began again in earnest.

Lancer was a bronze blur as he went for his opponent. With a cats grace he danced around Rider's huge figure, evading all the attacks thrown at him, pressing in with his spear whenever an opening presented itself. What at first seemed to be a simple attack forced Rider to defend himself carefully as Lancer's spear stabbed at his chest, legs, arms, and face. All apparently at the same time. It was an attack that would have killed all but the best warriors.

Among whom Rider was numbered. With apparent ease he caught the searching spearhead on the shaft of his polearm, changing its course just enough that every attack skimmed past the surface of his armour. Having defended himself Rider retaliated, his long polearm carving circles in the air as the blade shrieked towards Lancer. One swipe, two swipes, three, four, five, six. Lancer was forced to defend with his shield as the last attack crashed into where his torso was, the power behind the attack leaving even him staggering for a moment.

Falling back Lancer glared at Rider. It was not often he came across a man taller than himself, and Lancer was not liking the experience of looking at someone who stood a full head over him, with muscles in proportion. What was more aggravating to him however was that his attacks were being nullified. Rider wasn't even moving particularly fast but every attack Lancer threw had been flicked aside using the smallest amount of effort necessary to prevent damage. His pride as a warrior was suffering but his curiosity had been roused as well. Who was this giant who possessed such skill?

"Oi, Rider. Is it just me or do you seem used to fighting someone with a spear?" Lancer finally asked.

Rider looked surprised by the question, but nodded. "One of my old comrades fought just like you. He used a spear that was slightly shorter than yours but the basic style remains the same." Rider grimaced as a particularly painful memory came to mind. "Just as fast as you too. Damn near killed me one time by mistake because I couldn't move fast enough to block him."

Lancer was in a slightly annoyed state. Someone who moved just as fast as him? Using a spear like he did? Why that...

"Hmph. You shouldn't compare me to someone like that." Lancer crouched down, his serious side roused by Rider's remarks. Seeing that Lancer meant business Rider got prepared too.

Their weapons met each other again, but this time it was Rider who had to move aside hurriedly as Lancer's spear pierced the air where his heart had just been. Lancer pursued him relentlessly, spear weaving in faster than ever before, and Rider found himself on the defensive. His longer polearm was a disadvantage now, the heavy head making it harder to defend with. Nevertheless Rider was able to turn aside every attack, escaping the flurry of thrusts with just a slight scratch on his arm. He then countered, slashing down at Lancer. Lancer interposed his shield between the blade and his head, stabbing at Rider at the same time. Seeing the attack coming Rider tapped the spearhead with the shaft of his polearm again, making it glance off the side of his body armour.

Another furious exchange followed but Lancer now clearly had the initiative. Rider was reduced to keeping Lancer at the distance with his heavier weapon, but was unable to escape the range of Lancer's ridiculously long spear. Steadily moving back Rider realised that he was being herded into a tight grove of trees where he would not be able to move as well, making him an easier target for Lancer's lightning fast spear. With that knowledge in mind he focussed on diverting Lancer's attacks, intending to turn Lancer's trap on himself.

Once Rider entered the grove he had only a small space within which to move and little room to swing his polearm. The grove was open on the side facing Lancer, making it a perfect place for him to attack Rider. Seeing victory within his grasp Lancer pressed forward, his spearpoint a flickering spark in the winter sunlight.

"Any last words Rider?" he asked as he launched another barrage of attacks. Lancer was confident that this attack would end the battle.

Hastily beating aside another thrust to his legs Rider saw his chance. "That's something I want to ask you!" Dashing Lancer's spear against a tree Rider lowered his polearm and charged forward. Realising that he didn't have time to pull his weapon back, Lancer tried to pull his shield across his body to block his attack but in his confidence he had left himself too exposed. Rider's blade slammed into his gut, and Lancer was thrown back with a huge rip in his stomach. Rider did not stop there and delivered the finishing blow, a diagonal slash across the chest that nearly tore Lancer in two.

Lancer's body fell to the forest floor. The spearman's blood rapidly formed a huge pool around him and his body's twitching grew weaker. Before long his movements had stopped altogether.

Rider let out a breath. The battle was over. Strangely he felt disappointed by the end of the battle. In his mortal life he had faced foes whom he had had to fight for hours before a conclusion could be reached. It was a little sad that this hero had died before he even got a chance to use his noble phantasm, for that would have given Rider some clue as to his identity. Still, it had been a good match while it had lasted. Now it was time to find another enemy, maybe Berserker would prove a better opponent.

A rustling of leaves alerted him to another's presence. When the person came into view Rider found himself staring in disbelief.

It was Lancer's master.

The silver-haired mage seemed unconcerned by the death of his servant, walking slowly towards Rider. Suspicious, but not too worried, Rider stood up to confront him.

"Master of Lancer, I greet thee." Rider gave the Einzbern a slight bow with his hands together, to which the Einzbern bowed back. Rider's head came back up and he looked pointedly at the smaller man. "Now, do you come before me to surrender yourself?" inquired Rider.

Frederick van Einzbern stopped in his tracks. Stared. And began laughing as if the idea was ridiculous. Did the mage think he could defeat a servant by himself? Rider felt his face cloud over in anger and raised his weapon before he checked himself. Killing a helpless fool like this would only stain his name.

"Why are you laughing?" Rider asked instead.

Frederick clutched his stomach as if he was in pain from laughing to much. He took a while to gather his composure, a time during which Rider grew more and more annoyed with the white haired wretch. Rider was just about to demand a reply when the mage finally spoke.

"Excuse me for that, but that idea was just so ridiculous. Surrender indeed." Another small snigger. Rider waved his polearm as a suggestion for Frederick to continue. "Anyway. Rider did you think that you could win against a servant of the Einzbern's so easily? _Look behind you_."

Rider sensed movement behind him and leapt aside just in time to avoid being fatally wounded, but did not escape injury as the spearhead buried itself in his shoulder. The pain was incredible but Rider paid it no heed. Pain was just a passing sensation, what was more shocking was the servant standing before him. _**Completely unharmed**_.

"How... ?" Rider's voice trailed off.

Lancer smirked. "Just a little gift from my mother. Now, get ready Rider. It's time for you to die!"

Lancer let fly another incredible flurry of attacks, but this time Rider was unable to completely protect himself. His wounded shoulder was not the problem, his arms were moving just as well as they had been before Lancer's surprise attack. What had changed was Lancer himself. Attacks that until now had been trackable with the eye were now coming in as fast as light. It was all Rider could do to sense where the next attack would come, let alone defend himself.

Rider decided that it was time to retreat. There came a time in war where it was wiser to withdraw then let your foolish pride kill you. That was a lesson that he had learned very well, for death had been a harsh teacher. With a wild swing that forced Lancer back a step or two Rider ran into the forest, trying to put as much distance between him and Lancer as possible. Once he had gone a slight distance however he realised that Lancer was not pursuing him. In confusion he looked back, Lancer was still standing in the clearing with a wide smirk across his face. Offended but not enough so to go back Rider turned to keep moving.

"_**Asteropaeus**_ - _Twin Spears That Must Draw Blood_."

Lancer's shield and spear disappeared, in their place formed two silver spears that were much shorter than the weapon he had previously been carrying. Taking up one in each hand Lancer tested their weight, took a few step back, and with a slight run-up, chucked the two spears at once after Rider.

Rider had caught sight of Lancer's movement and had stopped to defend himself. No matter what kind of attack Lancer was throwing he was nearly one hundred metres away with numerous trees between them. He could even see the spears coming, silver needles falling through the air towards him. Rider waited until they had nearly reached him, and casually knocked them aside with the blade of his weapon.

Or at least he thought he had.

Rider roared in pain and anger at the sight of the two spears in his left leg and chest. How in the world?! He had felt his weapon connect with them, and heard the clang as they were knocked aside. So what were they doing in his body? Rider pulled the two spears out and angrily tossed them aside. It was only then that he realised Lancer was close by.

"Don't be so careless with someone else's weapons." Lancer remarked as he made the two spears disappear. "It's rude you know."

Rider glared at Lancer. "I suppose they have some kind of curse upon them, otherwise there is no way I could have been hurt."

Lancer nodded. "As long as the target is in sight and relatively close by my spears will wound my target. It doesn't matter what you try to do to protect yourself." said Lancer. He raised his original spear again, unhindered by the branches of the trees around them. "Now Rider, it really is time for you to die." Lancer smiled. "If you stay still I will make it quick."

Rider winced. With his leg wounded it was a little harder for him to move, and against this opponent even that little disadvantage would be enough to see him dead. Reluctantly Rider decided it was time he revealed one of his trump cards.

"I'm sorry Lancer but let us meet on another day." Rider said politely as he let go of his weapon with his left hand. "_**Zhuktoma! -**_ _The Red Hare That Runs A Thousand Leagues_, Come to me!"

A swirl of flame surrounded Rider, and Lancer charged forward to stop him. Too late. From the flames came a bright red horse, his mane the colour of the fires surrounding him, or was it that the fires came from the mane? Rider got onto the steed and with a last wave at Lancer slapped the side of his mount. With incredible speed the horse charged forward, nearly trampling Lancer in the process, and by the time Lancer stood up Rider had disappeared, leaving behind a trail of burning leaves and trees.

Lancer stared after the fleeing servant. Nope, he wasn't going to be catching him at this rate, and Rider was already to far away for Lancer to use Asteropaeus again. With a laugh Lancer made his weapons disappear and fell back against a tree. The bout had been fun, and while the winner hadn't been clearly settled today it was nearly inevitable that the two would meet again. When that time came Lancer knew that the two of them would fight on until just one remained standing, and he who remained at the end would know that he had proved himself against one of the best warriors in the world. Of course, it would be him who won.

It was a pleasant thought for the Champion of Greece.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay all you Shirou x Saber fans out there. In response to Mikey's incessant demands I give him more Shirou x Saber scenes I've decided I would put this short chapter in just to shut him up (Although I admit I cheated a little and added a bit of Shirou x Rin too). If anyone asks for more Shirou x Saber after this chapter I promise I will use "Sevens of Swords" on them, that means YOU Mikey!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed my work so far (although I'm still a little curious as to what some of them meant). I will try to release chapters as fast as all my other commitments allow.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the rights to Fate Stay Night. In which case UBW would be the canon ending :)**

**Chapter 9**

It was an auspicious day.

The entire castle was in a festive mood as the king celebrated Pentecost with his loyal subjects. Taking pride of place at the centre of the hall the Round Table was overflowing with food and drink, and for the first time since it had been brought to Camelot all hundred and fifty-eight seats would be filled today as their newest brother joined them in their fellowship. All around the country people were enjoying the peace and prosperity that had become common in the last few years, and they took the completion of the Table as just one more sign that the good times would continue.

In the midst of the happy faces however there was one old man buried in his seat with a frown upon his weather-etched face. His neighbours tried to strike up a conversation with this rare visitor to the castle, but were met with a brooding silence broken only by an occasional nod in response to their questions. Somewhat offended by his unsocial behaviour it was not long before those around the wizard left him to his own devices.

The king noticed this and was puzzled. His former teacher was normally a cheery old fellow, ready to converse with anyone who would listen, and not above the occasional childish prank to lighten the mood. This sudden gloomy silence on his part was more than a little worrying.

"Merlin, is there something wrong?" Whispered the king. He was leaning over so that he wouldn't have to speak as loudly to be heard.

"Hmmm? Oh, Arturia." Merlin met his student's worried eyes and shook his head. "Nothings wrong your majesty. It's just that these old bones of mine are telling me that something will happen today." For an instant a sad light entered the old wizard's faded green eyes, but disappeared so quickly that Atruria found herself doubting it has ever been there.

The king was just about to tell the wizard to cheer up when every light in the hall was suddenly extinguished. Startled voices could be heard in the darkness as people demanded to know what was happening. Some of those who had been walking about found themselves bumping into others and the confusion grew deeper with every passing moment.

It took those gathered there a while before they realised they could see again, and a tense silence fell over the hall as everyone wondered how this was possible in the absence of any lights. Arturia and many others looked towards the wizard, still seated with the flagon of beer in his hands, but the old man only shook his head to say that this was not his work.

A warm wind began blowing through the hall. Some flinched at its touch before relaxing. The wind had a soothing quality to it, as if someone had taken all the pleasant things in the world and distilled it into a perfume to be carried through the air. One by one the standing knights sank into their seats as they basked in the tranquil atmosphere that had come over the castle. No one was worried over what was happening anymore. Surrounded by the very essence of peace it was impossible to believe that anything was wrong. Therefore it was with content hearts and no alarm that everyone turned to look at the heavy doors to the hall as they began to slowly open.

And there, they saw something that no longer belonged to this world.

* * *

**Day 5 Fuyuki City**

The sound of an alarm clock going off, an annoying beeping that wouldn't stop until a hand slammed down on the snooze button on top.

Shirou opened his eyes, wondering for a moment where he was. A long moment passed before his sleepy mind dredged up the fact that he was in Japan, or more precisely his house in Fuyuki city. That led on to mean that what he had just seen had been a dream. Some fantasy of his involving Saber? Because he was certain that he had seen Saber in that dream, or had he been seeing the dream from Saber's perspective? A little boring for a fantasy though. Everything was getting confused now that he had woken up. He couldn't even remember how the dream had ended, all that Shirou knew was that when he tried to think of the last thing he had seen he started getting headaches that wouldn't go away till he stopped thinking about it.

Rin's arm was across his chest and Shirou carefully shifted it so that he could get up. When he tried to though the pain in his back reminded him of recent events, and a gruesome image of seeing his own intestines spilling out of his body flashed into his mind.

"Ugh..." The memory alone made Shirou want to throw up. It was bad enough to look at something but knowing that the wound was his made it all the more awful to think about. Speaking of which... Why the hell was he still alive?

"Good morning Shirou," came the familiar voice from beside him.

"Good morning Saber," Shirou replied vacantly. He was too engrossed in trying to figure out if he really was alive to pay much attention to Rin... Rin? That voice hadn't been Rin's soprano but a more dulcet tone. Kind of like... like...

Shirou's head whipped around, making fiery trails of pain run down his back. Agonising but such a thing was simple to ignore. Confronted with Saber's blushing face looking up at him from the futon, Shirou's mind was filled with too many conflicting thoughts and emotions to register such mundane things as pain.

"Wha... Uh... Uhmm..." No coherent words were coming out of his mouth as Shirou tried to think of a reason as to why Saber would be in his bed. Had he died after all? Was this heaven? Dear lord, maybe he was still dreaming after all.

Saber wasn't much better as she pulled the sheet up to cover her face in embarrassment. A flash of skin as she moved revealed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, putting even more stress on Shirou's already fragile sanity.

It was with an effort that he finally managed to make his body move, creeping away from the side of the futon where Saber was. Before he had gone far Shirou's hands encountered a soft object, and he looked down to find his hands upon Rin's chest.

"Eh? ... EHHHH?" Shirou leapt up onto his feet and retreated into the corner of his room. Rin was here too? If this was a dream he was beginning to wonder if he ever wished to wake up from it.

While Shirou struggled with his sense of reality Saber poked out a bare arm from under the covers and nudged Rin's sleeping form. Rin turned her back to the provocation and slept on.

"Rin," called Saber. "Shirou's awake."

"Just ten more minutes Shirou..." Rin whined in her sleep.

"Rin..." Saber sounded a little desperate now as she shook Rin. To no avail.

Over by the corner Shirou had just come to the conclusion that this was actually real, both Rin and Saber had both been in bed with him. The pain when he moved and the thick layer of blood-spotted bandages around his lower body was a telling point against this being a dream. In stunned silence he stood there watching Saber try everything humanely possible to wake Rin before a memory shook him into action again.

"Give it up Saber. You can't wake Rin up at six in the morning on a Sunday by just shaking her." Shaking his head Shirou walked over to where Rin was still lost in slumber and kneeled down, ignoring Saber who had poked her head out to watch him. If he looked at her now he would freeze up again. "It requires something special to do this." He bent his head so that his mouth was next to Rin's ear.

"The defender of justice," Shirou whispered. "The messenger of love. Magical - Oof!"

Reeling from a flying fist to his stomach Shirou didn't see Rin jump up and put her back to the wall as she glanced around wildly as if looking for something. It wasn't long though before she spotted Shirou and Saber, the latter of whom was staring at the distressed Rin as if she was seeing something strange.

"Uh..." Rin's eyes were still darting around the room.

"..." Saber was speechless. Just what had Shirou just said to Rin to make her act like that?

Rin turned her eyes to Saber, who suddenly had a feeling as if a demon had pinned her with its glare. Then, with cold and toneless voice the mage asked the servant a question.

"Have you seen a strange pink wand around here?" Saber shook her head, she kept imagining a dark shadow looming over her and she had no idea why. Rin kept looking at her for a while before relaxing. She then spotted Shirou who was still holding his stomach where Rin had punched him.

"Shirou? Oh no! Is your wound still hurting you? Hurry up and lie down so that I can see what's wrong. Did the wound open up again because you did something? Shirou?" Rin fussed over her partner who was still trying to get his breath back. When Shirou said nothing Rin turned to the surprised servant for an answer "Saber, did something happen before I woke up?"

Saber blinked. "Uhm... I think Shirou just needs to get his wind back Rin."

Rin blinked back. "Wind?"

"You did punch him in the stomach Rin..." Saber pointed out.

Rin stared at the gold-haired girl in incomprehension. "Why would I punch Shirou?"

"Because... Oh never mind." Saber pointed at her master. "I think Shirou can talk now."

"Oh geez Rin," Shirou coughed out. "Just because I mentioned Kaleido Ruby you didn't - OOF!"

Shirou collapsed again. Rin had a vacant smile on her face as she stared at the fist that had appeared where Shirou's stomach had been situated.

"Excuse me Shirou. What was that you just said?" Rin's voice was chillingly empty of emotion.

"Oww... Nothing..."

With the suddenness of a light switch being flicked Rin's blue eyes came alive once more. Seeing Shirou clutching himself in pain they filled with tenderness and worry again as she again started to fuss over him.

Still safely ensconced in the bedsheets Saber looked on at the scene with a smile frozen on her face. During these last few minutes her image of Rin had crumbled and she was left with two facts etched into her mind. One of those was that Rin was a very sound sleeper. The other, never mention that Calico Ruby or whatever that thing was near Rin. She was _scary_ when she was like that.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Shirou asked in a disbelieving tone. "What do you mean you couldn't heal me? How am I still alive then?" To reiterate the point Shirou pointed at his body. The bandages had been removed to reveal perfectly smooth skin. It was impossible to think that just yesterday there had been a foot-long gash in his side.

Rin looked at Saber, Saber gave a slight shake of her head. Sighing, Rin turned to Shirou again to begin explaining.

"As I said, Saber came rushing over as soon as she sensed something was wrong and drove off Assassin. I told her to carry you back here since there seemed to be nothing I could do for you." Rin's eyes darted towards Saber again. "For some reason though, as soon as Saber touched you the bleeding stopped and the wound started healing," said Rin with her eyes fixed on the other girl. Saber was refusing to meet her eyes and sat there quietly with her attention fixed on the floor. Seeing that Saber wasn't going to say anything Rin sighed again and returned the focus of her gaze to Shirou. "This happened last time you were contracted with Saber too remember? Anyway, the short story is that I thought that body contact would help more, so I told Saber to strip and get into bed with you after I bandaged you up a bit. That's all, so let me sleep more."

Leaving that shocking statement hanging in the air Rin stood up to leave the room. Shirou was still too dazed over what Rin had just told him to react immediately and only managed to speak up as Rin went out the door.

"Hey, hey. Where are you going Rin? What do you mean this happened last time? I don't remember anything like that. On top of which, you told Saber to get into bed naked with me?! Did you even ask Saber if she minded or not?" He reached out to grab Rin's shoulder.

Rin stopped and gave Shirou a look which carried heavy tones of anger and impatience. "Oh shut up! You go and scare me like that and all you care about is Saber's feelings about being in your bed? Jerk!" Slamming shut the sliding door Rin left Shirou behind her. Honestly, he could be such an idiot sometimes.

Back in the room Shirou was left standing with his one hand outstretched. He didn't really know what had just happened but he was going to have to talk things over with Rin soon or risk being killed by her later. First though he wanted some answers.

Turning towards Saber he was about to ask her about his recovery when he noticed that she seemed a little flushed in the face. Worried he knelt down beside her to examine her more closely. Yep, her face really was red. Did she have a cold or something? Saber did have a purely physical body unlike most servants so it was a possibility.

"Hey Saber, are you feeling alright?" Shirou really was concerned. If Saber fell sick he didn't know what they would do. But whatever answer he had expected, he wasn't prepared for the reaction his question provoked.

"Ah, no. I didn't mind it at all! Anything's fine as long as..." Saber stopped, Shirou was looking at her strangely again. "Uhm, what was the question again?"

Shirou was even more worried now, it was unlike her to be so flustered over something. Maybe she really was sick. He repeated his question. "Are you feeling alright? Your face is all flushed so I was worried about you."

Saber looked at him for a second before shaking her head and settling back down to her usual self. Seeing that composed face, all of Shirou's worries faded away like the morning mist. It was the same old Saber they knew and loved alright.

"Don't hesitate to tell me if you are a little unsteady though," Shirou said sternly. "If you get sick what would Rin and I do?"

"I should be saying that to you master," Saber looked a bit cross. "You should be resting now. Even if your wound is healed you still lost quite a lot of blood yesterday, it would be good if you took the whole day off."

The reminder of yesterday's events made Shirou wince. That really had been a bad wound he had gotten. An attack from nowhere just below his ribcage down into his gut. Most people would have died within minutes just from the blood loss. He supposed he would have too if Rin hadn't been there to do what she could after the invisible attacker left. Speaking of the attack, he had a few ideas as to the identity of his attacker.

"An invisible servant who leaves wounds that can't be healed huh... Could it be?" Shirou mumbled.

"It probably is the Slayer," Saber agreed. She had overheard him and assumed he was addressing her.

Startled out of his reverie Shirou looked at Saber's earnest expression and smiled. "I was just talking to myself Saber."

"Oh," Saber blushed. "Sorry Shirou."

Shirou made a sign that it wasn't anything to be worried about and looked at the clock. Seven thirty. He frowned upon seeing that. It was quite unlike Rin to be so lazy as to go back to sleep this late after being woken, was she just angry with him? He supposed she would have a reason seeing as it was her, but he couldn't see what. Her anger with him was confusing him too. What had he done to make her so angry?

His servant saw the confusion in his eyes and guessed it was about Rin. She decided that a few issues had to be cleared up and began explaining. "Shirou, about Rin. She was awake for most of yesterday and last night and only went to sleep at dawn once she was sure you would be completely healed." Saber pointed at the bandages Shirou had taken off. "Those are the twelfth lot of bandages she put on you, she kept changing them everytime they became soaked with blood. After doing all that she's probably still tired."

Shirou's eyes were wide as he thought that over. The twelfth set? That meant she must have been washing them in between replacements because he knew they didn't have that many bandages in the house. Damn it, she was pushing herself too much again for his sake. The thought brought a frown to his face. He wanted to rush over there and tell her off right now, but at the same time he wanted to wrap her in his arms and thank her for being better than he deserved. If the first thing he had been worried about when he woke up had been another girl of course Rin would have been angry. Even if that other girl was Saber.

"Hey, I'm just going to check on Rin okay?" Shirou told Saber. She nodded back and he left the room to head for the guest room Rin had taken for herself.

When he entered the first thing he saw was Rin sprawled out across the bed. She hadn't even bothered to get in and had collapsed on top of the sheets. The morning sunlight was shining through the window, highlighting the paleness of her exposed neck and the contrast of the ebony hair laid across it. Shirou was reminded of the first time he had seen her sleeping all those years ago. For him the image was still as fresh in his mind as if it had been just yesterday that he had intruded upon her in this very same room. She was just as mind-blowing to look upon now as she had been back then, except this time Shirou wasn't limited to just looking.

Going over to her he lifted her up so that he could get to the sheets underneath. Rin didn't do much more than shake her head in protest and slept on.

"Geez Rin. You will catch a cold like this." Shirou murmured affectionately as he tucked her in.

"Mmmm." He couldn't tell whether she was agreeing with him or just making noises in her sleep.

With nothing much to do Shirou stood there watching his lover. When he looked at her like this it was hard to believe that this beautiful woman could have a fiery temper like the one she so often displayed. It was something he often thought of in the mornings but again it struck him that if angels existed they would have smiles on their faces like the one Rin had now. A smile of perfect contentment, formed with lips that were red as roses even without any makeup. If he just leaned over now he could -.

Without noticing it Shirou had climbed onto the bed with Rin and his face was now right next to hers. This close up, it was hard for him to think rationally. Then again, did he need to? Saber had told him to rest and Rin wouldn't mind waking up beside him. To hell with it, he would just give in to the temptation.

Rin didn't complain as Shirou got under the sheets with her. Even moving aside a little to give him more room. A virtue born of a long relationship. Settled in under the warm covers, Shirou put an arm around Rin. She let out a sigh of pleasure and leaned back into him so that Shirou could smell the citrus scent of her hair from the shampoo she used. He buried his face in her silky hair and closed his eyes. Letting himself drift off into the land of dream again.

Just before he fell asleep though he remembered what he had originally come into the room to do, and said his piece.

"Thanks again for being there for me Rin," Shirou whispered. "I don't know what I would do without... you..."

Task completed he fell asleep. Bathed in clear winter sunlight the two of them slept on through the morning. Their souls enjoying the moment of tranquillity in the storm.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to all those keeping up with this little fic of mine. For some reason when I started writing this chapter I just lost my rhythm and the end result... Well lets just say it could be better. I promise I will do better on the next one though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Fate/Stay Night or its characters. Do you think Type-Moon would sell them to me for 5?**

**Chapter 10**

Sunday afternoon, the clock struck two, and a ninja tiger left its lair to prowl the shadows of Emiya village, occasionally stopping to sniff the air. Deprived of its usual prey the famished beast was looking for other means of sustenance in order to avoid starvation. Catching a familiar scent the tiger loped down a path, ending up at a shed where the villager's unused belongings were being stored.

"Hu hu hu. So you thought you could hide this from the great Fujimura did you?" the tiger gloated as she dug up something hidden amongst the sacks of clothing. What was revealed was a bag full of sweets and Pringles. Ripping open one particularly expensive looking packet the tiger began gobbling down chocolates as she stuffed the other snacks into her own bag to eat later.

"Fujimura-san?" the hungry beast froze in its tracks. Had the hunters come after her already?

"Fujimura-san, Shirou -" Saber came into the room and stopped. Taiga was sitting in the middle of the room with Shirou and Rin's bags spread out around her. It didn't take long for Saber to draw a logical conclusion.

"Taiga... Are you stealing food again?" she asked in a resigned voice.

"Mmpphmmm Mmmpg!" Taiga couldn't talk properly for the biscuits in her mouth.

"? Sorry, could you repeat that Taiga?" Saber approached Taiga in order to hear better.

Taiga gulped down the food in her mouth. Took a deep breath, and...

"DON'T CALL ME TAIGA!" she yelled out.

Saber fell back, Taiga's voice still ringing through her ears. Outside the room the sound of running feet could be heard before Shirou came flying down the corridor, worried about what he might find.

"Fuji-nee? What's - ..." Shirou's eyes went blank as he stared at the carnage left after Taiga had ripped through the pile of snacks. Slowly he turned his gaze towards the criminal in question.

"Fuji-nee. Would you care to explain why you just demolished Rin's food supply?" he asked quietly. A tense expression had come over his face.

_Rin_'s food supply? Taiga tilted her head in confusion. But she had seen Shirou carry this bag in himself when he first arrived four days ago, a black carry-all that looked... just like the one in the opposite corner... Realising the magnitude of the mistake she had made Taiga hurriedly started shoving everything back where she had found them.

Too late.

"Shirou?" A yawn. "Hauuu. What's all the fuss about? Is there -" Rin came down the corridor and froze as she saw the mess Taiga had made of her bag. Instantly her sleepy eyes came blazing awake as they focussed on the one at fault.

Pinned down by the red demon's glare Taiga gulped and gave Rin a sheepish smile. This was going to take some explaining wasn't it?

* * *

"So what will we be doing now Shirou?" Saber asked.

The question made Shirou stop and think. After Fujimura sensei had run away the inhabitants of the Emiya household had settled down to a late lunch before gathering in the lounge for a strategy meeting, in which so far they had done nothing but discuss the servants they had seen and their possible identities. Now that the topic had come up however Shirou found that he had no idea what to do and said as much.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Rin and Saber gave each other an 'I told you so' look which Shirou chose to ignore. "We could always keep patrolling the city and let our opponents come to us."

Saber frowned in displeasure. It went against her nature to let her opponents choose the time and location for battle. In war having the initiative could be a significant advantage.

"True, but we can't always just be waiting for them to come to us Shirou," said Saber. "We have a better chance of winning if we attack first and catch our opponent off guard."

"But we don't know where any of them are." Rin pointed out.

Saber looked at her and shook her head. "We know where at least one master is staying. Since the Einzbern's have used the same base for the last five grail wars they will most likely be there again."

"You mean the castle?" asked Shirou. Saber nodded back.

Rin looked doubtful. "But wasn't the castle wrecked during the last war? The ceiling was falling down and everything. Surely they would use a hotel or something instead."

"The Einzbern's are one of the richest mage families in the world Rin," Saber said. "They wouldn't even notice the cost of repairing the castle, and don't forget that they have a lot of surveillance and protective spells built into the forest and the castle as well. Anyone would be reluctant to give up an advantage like that."

Shirou nodded at that, ignoring Rin who had begun muttering at the reminder of the Einzbern's wealth. A lot of mages had a bad habit of getting settled into one position and refusing to budge from there, whether it be a physical or an ideological position. If the Einzbern's were as rich as Saber claimed they would definitely be in the castle again.

"But isn't it a little risky to charge into enemy territory like that Saber? We don't know anything about Lancer beyond the fact that he's a pretty good warrior." Shirou frowned. "Personally I would prefer that we stayed in town until we find out a bit more about the rest of the servants."

Saber gave him a rebellious stare. "Being overly cautious won't get us the grail Shirou. Besides, I will be free to use my noble phantasm in the forest. Are you suggesting perhaps that even Excalibur won't be enough to defeat Lancer Shirou?"

Shirou held up his hands with their palms facing Saber as a sign of placation. "Nothing like that," said Shirou. "It's just that we know too little to about all the other servants to go rushing around fighting for now."

Things became a little tense as Shirou and Saber began arguing about what they should do. Finally, Rin jutted in to stop the shouting.

"Hold it. Sorry Saber, but I will have to go with Shirou on this one," Rin said.

Saber looked incredulous, and Shirou looked surprised too. They had both expected that Rin would support Saber if she supported anyone. This was an unexpected call to them.

"But why, Rin?" Saber asked.

Rin shrugged, "I'm not saying you should be like this till the end of the war Saber. Just until you get more information on the other servants. Assassin and Caster are problems for example, since they will be working from the shadows to kill you or Shirou. You can always go and get Lancer but if you don't know anything about anyone else what will you do after that?"

"So how long are you talking about Rin." This time it was Shirou asking a question of her.

"Oh, maybe the next two days or so. Would that be all right for you Saber?" Rin inquired.

Saber looked away before muttering, "I suppose I can live with that" and facing Shirou again. "Do you want to go out on patrol tonight Shirou?"

"Of course! Why would I ... Rin?" Rin was glaring at Shirou with a furious light in her eyes.

"Idiot! You only just recovered from your wounds and you want to go out there again? You don't even have any way of detecting Assassin." A pause. "Ha... What am I saying. I can't stop you from these kind of crazy things anyway." Rin got up kissed Shirou on the forehead. "Just be careful when you go out there, and keep your senses tuned," she muttered.

Shirou blushed at this display of affection from Rin in front of Saber, missing the mischievous glint in Rin's eyes. He still found it a little embarrassing to do such things even after their years together as students and lovers and it took an amused prod from Saber before he calmed down again and was able to discuss things with his servant.

"So is that settled Saber?" he asked. "We will go on patrol tonight and tomorrow and if we don't find out anything more about the other servants we go after the Einzbern."

Saber nodded, all the answer that was needed at this point in time. That ended the meeting, and each of them drifted away to do their own things until dinner.

* * *

Shirou and Saber were walking through the midnight streets of Shinto, but they weren't alone. Trailing along a few steps behind them came the black-haired mage who was giving Shirou no end of grief with her refusal to go home.

"When I said 'we' will go on patrol I could swear I didn't mean you as well Rin." Shirou said through clenched teeth. He had been saying this since they left the house.

Rin was just as stubborn and by now had given up replying. Ignoring Shirou she kept on walking slowly behind them with a vacant gaze as if she were listening for something. In her hands she carried a huge sapphire, one Shirou recognised quite well as a detection charm. They were a set with the sapphire earrings Rin was wearing, sparkly blue studs that offset her eyes. Together they would warn the bearer of any approaching magical object and had been Rin's main argument for tagging along. Another point Shirou was ticked off about.

"What do you mean you have to be the one using it?" he had asked. "All you have to do is wear the studs in your ears and hold the focus gem!"

"Ah, but these are my property not yours Shirou," Rin had replied while making a cute face and holding the sapphire to her lips. "I can't let just anyone use them."

"Yours?! Just whose savings account did you empty to buy those things?!" Shirou had shouted back.

Walking alone silently ahead of the bickering duo Saber resisted an urge to block her ears. Such a noisy couple. She wished Shirou would grow up a bit and give in to the inevitable already, while on the other hand Rin needed to realise that Shirou was partly right as her presence meant another body that some more unscrupulous servants could target.

The arguing started up again as Rin finally lost her temper. Sighing deeply Saber started walking a bit faster to put some distance between her and the two disgruntled mages. Consequently it was she who first detected the fight going on ahead of them.

"Shirou, Rin. There is a battle going on ahead of us." Saber said as she equipped her armour and sword.

Differences forgotten in the face of a potential battle Shirou and Rin came running over to where Saber was crouching behind a corner. When they got there though Shirou suddenly twitched as he again tasted that 'prickly' feeling in the air.

"Ouch. Just what is that?" Shirou complained.

"Quiet. We don't want to let them know we are here Shirou." Rin whispered, from somewhere ahead another loud boom shook the surrounding buildings. After glancing in the direction the noise had come from she then looked at Saber, "Or do you intend to go out there and challenge them both Saber?"

Saber shook her head. "It would be better to observe and wait until one of them has defeated the other. It may not be honourable but in war I suppose I can make allowances in order to win."

Rin looked a bit surprised at this realistic statement from the knight, but took it in stride and turned her attention back to the plaza ahead. Where two large figures had come out of the settling dust to take up centre-stage. Ah, from Shirou's description of the servants he had seen those would be Archer and Berserker. But something was off. Shirou had told her that Archer could fly, so why was he down on the ground not much more then a few metres away from Berserker? And was that singing she heard?

Berserker let out a roar and charged forward again, restarting the battle. From their vantage point the three peeping toms went silent and settled down to watch how things would turn out.

* * *

Archer was having a bad day.

The battle had started off well enough with his arrow taking Berserker's master by surprise. Unfortunately Berserker had seen it coming and deflected it so that while his master had been wounded it hadn't been the fatal strike Archer had been hoping for. Even then, things had still been going his way. With his master down the earthbound Berserker had been helpless before the flying archer, unable to do anything but defend himself while he tried to flee.

Then that accursed singing had started.

Having cornered Berserker in an open plaza Archer had expected to be able to take his time and steadily grind the servant down from high above. When the singing started he had suspected nothing, thinking it was just an unconscious preparation for death by the enraged servant. It was with great surprise then that Archer had found himself falling to the ground, his body suddenly weighed down by the grasp of wispy ghosts that he could barely see.

Now it was Archer who was attempting to escape as Berserker chased him around the plaza. Slowed down by the spirits that hung off every part of his body it was beyond Archer to shake Berserker loose in this featureless concrete expanse at the middle of the city. Only a combination of skill and luck had let him escape harm so far, but that luck was rapidly running out as Archer let fly another hasty shot at his pursuer while dodging a swipe from the great sword Berserker carried. The arrow that should have punched through Berserker's leather armour and the heart behind it never reached the target. With an agonised shriek one of the numerous ghosts floating around Berserker died as the arrow pierced its head.

"Oh, may your ancestors suffer in the pits you damn brute!" Archer cursed. That last attack had come far too close for comfort and his own attacks weren't doing anything to Berserker.

The little object his master had stuck in his ear before the battle buzzed, and to Archer's considerable surprise his master's voice came out of it.

_Archer, lure Berserker to the other side of the plaza. Keep him there for just a moment and I will take care of the rest._

Surprised by the sudden order from his master, Archer only just avoided being cut in two as the sword swept down again. Diving under the path of its swing Archer narrowly escaped death as he scrambled to do as he had been commanded.

Luring Berserker was simplicity in itself. All he had to do was flee in one direction and Berserker would follow. In moments Archer was standing in front of the skyscraper's wall with Berserker bearing down upon him like some human avalanche.

What then? Archer had no faith in his master's ability to stop another servant or even to slow them down. Any trust he had once had for others had vanished with his wife, and all that was left in it's stead was a burning desire for revenge. Ignoring his master's command that he keep Berserker occupied Archer decided that his own safety came first. Shaking off some of the ghosts he grasped a passing breeze, and used it to jump a short distance away as Berserker's sword split the concrete pavement he had been standing on.

Berserker turned, fixing his anger-blinded eyes upon Archer. Effortlessly he raised his huge sword again. A growling built up as he prepared to charge once more.

Then, the world around Berserker exploded.

Faced by the destruction his master had wrought Archer found himself re-evaluating his opinion of the shadowy Korean mage. The spell that had just annihilated part of the plaza and the skyscraper next to it had definitely been an A rank battle working. Enough to damage even the most magic-resistant servants never mind a class as weak against magic as Berserker. Even more impressive was that his master had not bothered with any magic circles or the like, relying only on the power his own magic and the support of the charms he carried.

"Well then. Let's finish this off shall we." Archer drawled as he walked over to the edge of the still-burning crater. He fully expected to see the broken body of Berserker lying at the bottom like some kind of discarded rag. Easy prey for his bow.

Which meant that he was probably the most surprised out of all of those there when a hand grasped his ankle, dragging him down into the blazing pit below.

* * *

"Damn it, Archer. Get out of there!" Nara shouted into his phone. Somewhat pointlessly considering that Berserker had Archer at his mercy.

Standing not far above the scene of battle Nara saw Berserker slam Archer into the ground, and winced as he heard the thud when his servant's body hit a concrete slab. With Archer stunned Berserker raised his sword, readying the blow that would end the battle.

Nara sighed and clenched his fists. He didn't like waste but he supposed that these kinds of situations were what the command seals are for.

"Servant Archer, come to your master side!"

Berserker's sword swept down, but Archer had already disappeared. The mad warrior's wild eyes searched the area until he saw the figure of Nara standing not twenty metres above him. Unmoving even when he realised Berserker had spotted him.

"_**-- UOOOOOOH!**_"

With a roar Berserker leapt into action. Covering the distance between him and the building his new target was standing on in just one bound. Then, with another echoing roar he jumped up onto a lamp post, which buckled at the impact. Using that as a launching pad Berserker jumped up again, this time onto the roof where Nara was waiting for him with a serene look in his eyes.

"_**-- UOOOOOOH!**_"

Berserker charged towards his enemy, the concrete roof shattering under his feet. Before he had covered half the distance however, the mage stretched out a hand filled with paper charms and uttered just two words.

"_Naikal, Gethura_."

The charms in his hands leapt out towards the charging Berserker. Turning into glowing blades as they crossed the distance between them. Once again Nara pitted the skill he had built up during his twenty years as a special enforcer in the Korean underground against the might of a servant, and once again he was found lacking. The spell he had just cast was one with which he had once destroyed an M1A2 Abrams tank in one hit. Intended to punch through any defence, one charm had been all it had taken for him to wreck the pride of the American Army.

Thirty charms had just gone into the blow he had delivered, and Berserker had barely been scratched.

"_**Grrrrr**_."

Berserker glared at Nara from the remains of the ventilation shaft he had been thrown on to. Smoke rose off him where his armour had been torn apart by the white hot blades that had hit him. That was all very well but under that apparent devastation Nara could see that Berserker was nearly unharmed.

"Oh come on," Nara complained. "You are a Berserker, aren't you supposed to be weak against magic?"

Berserker roared in response and got to his feet. Although it was apparent to all those watching that the mage was doomed, Nara kept his unworried face as he watched the mad warrior get up.

"Master..." Archer called from the other end of the roof.

"Yeah, yeah. Do it already." The mage replied nonchalantly as he jumped back, his failure to kill Berserker still stung his pride, but it looked like it had been enough.

Ten metres away from where his master had confronted Berserker, Archer was in position to fire. His bow, which until now had only fired arrows of light, now held nocked an arrow. A peculiar thing of warped metal fletched with pure white feathers. Who would know then, that this was one of those legendary shafts from China's ancient past - the "arrows that kill gods".

"_**-- UOOOOH!"**_

Berserker spotted the threat, and turned to try and stop Archer, or at least move enough that the arrow would miss. Too late. From this close the former god of archery would not let any target get away.

"_**Dijun **_- _Slayer of Suns"_

The arrow was loosed.

A blue-white streak struck Berserker, too fast for the eye to follow. Passing through him the beam of light travelled on, splitting the night air as it travelled out into the sea. Where it would stop was anybody's guess, or perhaps it would not stop at all and instead leave behind the chains of gravity. Journeying on until it devastated some alien civilisation light years away in the future. In its wake was only the twisted air, as if the shaft had burned an unhealing scar into the atmosphere as it passed.

Back upon that rooftop Archer watched as the wreck of a body that had been Berserker fell to the ground. One arm had been ripped away, and the side of Berserker's face was missing. It would have been more accurate to call his leg a ragged bone than dignify it by saying it was a leg. Archer looked upon all this.

And cursed.

By some miracle Berserker had managed to move enough that he had been able to evade the full impact of Archer's noble phantasm. Although fatally wounded the other servant was _still alive_. It was an insult to Archer that even his greatest attack had not been able to finish Berserker off. Not even killing Berserker would be enough to assuage the rage that he felt upon looking at that torn figure of a warrior.

His master beckoned for him to hurry up and finish the job, and Archer frowned. Berserker wasn't going anywhere and this wasn't a wound any servant would heal from. There was no hurry. Languidly he raised his bow and drew back the string. He would make this last, letting Berserker feel first the ruins of his legs being blown away, then his remaining arm, and finally an arrow in the gut before a mercy shot to the head. Yes, Archer thought as a cruel sneer came across his face, that would do as a suitable piece of punishment for this insolent barbarian.

The first of the many arrows he intended to leave in Berserker took form in his fingers. But before he could let fly he heard a loud bang that echoed through the streets around them.

And Nara fell to the ground. Blood streaming out from his chest where the bullet had struck him.

* * *

From two hundred metres away a wounded Rinc Greenacre saw Nara fall.

Seeing that he had hit his first target Rinc agonisingly chambered another round. It was times like these that he regretted building his circuit into a revolver, an automatic would have been a lot easier to handle, and screw the difficulty of reinforcing all the parts inside. Loading and firing a monster of a gun like his was a _bitch _when your back and arms were dotted with shrapnel.

When he tried to finish off the other mage though he saw his bullet chip the concrete beside his target's head. A miss, at this range. Pitiful.

"Jesus. _Axel_."

Green lines burned across his body and gun. It was hard to tell in the darkness where his hand ended and his weapon began as the lines merged into each other, connecting his mind and power to the gun and bullet. That done, he charged his next attack, took aim, and fired.

Travelling at seven times the speed of sound the enhanced .306 special would have blown apart the oriental mage's head if not for the servant that appeared in its path. Smacking into sturdy armour instead of soft flesh the bullet still did as it had been made to do, and it released all the energy it carried in a spectacular display of pyrotechnics. Scattering sparks everywhere as the servant staggered back.

"Rats," Rinc chambered another round, and prepared another charge. He would have tried for the mage again but saw Archer take aim and realised he would have to change his plans.

"_Expia._" He intoned instead as he fired.

The bullet that he used drew a lazy trail in the air as it rushed out to meet Archer's arrow. Just as they came together the bullet unfolded into a delicate flower of light that destroyed itself as it met Archer's attack. Which had been the whole purpose of its brief existence.

From this far away Rinc couldn't be sure but he thought he saw the servant jerk in surprise. No doubt he hadn't thought anyone would protect himself against a projectile with another projectile. Typical of the tradition bound idiots that were common in the world of magic. His smile disappeared as he saw the servant turn towards Berserker. No doubt he intended to finish off Rinc's servant before he fled with his master.

Possibilities flashed by in Rinc's mind and were discarded as fast as they had come until Rinc found himself with no choice but to use the one thing he had been reluctant to do.

One of the markings on his left hand glowed red against the green of his crest before disappearing. One of his command seals gone, and now two were left.

"Berserker, _awaken and conquer._" Rinc ordered his servant.

He saw his servant stir, and laughed at Archer's visible shock as Berserker suddenly disappeared behind a wall of smoky white wisps that began to reach out towards the surprised servant. Rinc would have fired at Archer as he picked up his master and started to flee but he didn't have any bullets left in his revolver, and it would have been wasted effort anyway. Free from the spirits he had been bound by Archer grasped the nearest wind and flew off faster than the smoky cloud surrounding Berserker could catch him. In his condition Rinc would have had trouble hitting Archer if he was just walking. A flying target was asking for a little too much.

Rinc let his body collapse onto the steel railing he had been leaning on. What a waste, the forced activation of Berserker's noble phantasm would expire in a few hours. For a moment he played with the idea of forcing himself up and going over to the Einzbern forest to fight with Lancer before discarding it as being too rash. No, he would have to return to his retreat for today and wait until both he and his servant had healed before seeking battle again.

Shirou and co chose that moment to come out of hiding. Shirou was walking out ahead of his protesting servant, and was that Rin he saw coming up behind them? Seeing his old friends Rinc smiled.

The day wouldn't be wasted after all.

Shirou shouted a greeting, which Rinc ignored as he pulled himself back to his feet. A slight thud told him that his servant had come to stand behind him again, accompanied by the white cloud that had been summoned by Rinc's order. Looking closer Rinc could see that the 'cloud' was in fact a gathering of ghosts, thousands upon thousands of ghosts, all with their mouths open in silent expressions of hate and horror. Perfect.

"Berserker," Rinc began. Shirou was getting closer now, and his servant had given up trying to dissuade him and was instead walking just beside him. Sword raised in preparation to meet any threat. Rinc smiled again at that. This threat was one beyond her understanding and ability to defeat.

"Berserker," he repeated, his servant responded with a low growl. Rinc's voice grew as he raised his head, showing bright and determined eyes to the world. Staring straight at the man he was proud to call friend, he gave his servant the order that he knew Shirou would not expect.

"Berserker, kill them all!"

"-- _**UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**_"

Berserker leapt forward once more into battle. This time accompanied by a ghostly army. Rinc knew that victory was assured as he watched Saber crumble under the weight of the spirits bearing down upon her. So why was it that he felt a stab in his heart when he saw the expressions upon Shirou and Rin's faces? Fleeting traces of emotions he had locked away for the last four years rose up to torment him.

The moment passed. This was the course of action he had decided on, and no matter who and what he had to sacrifice he was willing to do so in order to reach the goal. His blue eyes, momentarily turned cloudy with pain and sadness, regained the fire of resolve once more. And Rinc turned to watch his former friends die.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**TN: Revised to make more sense, a lot of people were pointing out that I was being too vague on how exactly Berserker keeps getting up again. Hopefully it makes more sense now.****  
**

The battle had come to an unexpected end. Archer, who had looked to be on the verge of victory, had been forced to flee once Berserker revealed that strange phantasm of his which hung about him even now. It wasn't the outcome that Saber had hoped for, but with Berserker still severely damaged from the fight it was a better chance than any she was likely to get in the future.

"Shirou, I will -."

"Oi! Rinc! Stay there for a second. I want to talk to you!" Her master shouted as he stood up.

Saber froze as her master walked past her, out into the open where he could be spotted by Berserker and his master. She didn't know what to think of it. Why had Shirou just thrown away their advantage of surprise?

"Shirou, what are you doing?" Saber cried.

Ignoring her Shirou kept walking towards Berserker's wounded master. Saber could see a strange smile come across that tired face as she rushed out to restrain Shirou.

"Shirou! We have to finish off Berserker, now!" Saber shouted at her master.

Shirou gave her a look she couldn't understand before walking ahead again.

"Shirou? What - ... Argg!"

Giving up trying to dissuade her master, Saber fell behind him, sword raised to meet any threat. She could see Rin walking up from behind as well, her bejewelled wand at the ready. When Saber glanced at her, it was plain to her eyes that Rin shared the same misgivings about Shirou's action as she did. But seeing as Rin wasn't trying to stop Shirou, Saber decided she would stay silent too.

Berserker leapt down from where he had been standing, coming up to back up his master. Saber narrowed her eyes. That constantly shifting white cloud around Berserker, was it his noble phantasm? A defensive type then. Nothing to worry about since she had Excalibur to fall back on if she needed it, but something about that strange mist told her to stay alert. Archer had run away once it had appeared, so there had to be more to it then met the eye.

Come to think of it. Berserker himself was a mystery. Traditionally, Berserkers were the one class that even masters had a good chance of killing. This was due to their hopeless magic resistance. This Berserker though hadn't been fazed by the impact of a greater spell that even the Knight classes would have had trouble with. A rank magic resistance was implied, so just what mythical figure had such powers to his name? Saber could think of a few but none of them fit with that monstrous longsword Berserker carried.

Saber was still pondering over Berserker's identity when his master ordered him to attack. Pretty soon all such petty concerns went straight out of her mind as she began struggling to stay alive.

Shirou was shocked when he heard Rinc order Berserker to kill them, Rin less so. They had each had their own experiences with the man. Shirou knew him as a friend he could always rely upon, a rare thing between mages. Rin on the other hand knew him as someone who would always carry out what he had decided upon, no matter what it cost him. The similarity between him and a certain idiot by her side was what had made her extend a rare hand of friendship to this cheerful blue-eyed mage.

"Damn it Rinc. Why are you doing this..." Rin muttered as Berserker charged towards them.

That white cloud that had been surrounding Berserker began expanding, sending out tendrils that reached for Shirou and Saber. It was with alarm that Rin watched Saber fall to her knees after being enveloped by the fog. Berserker was almost upon her with his sword ready to take the other servant apart.

"Saber! Ah, _zueberinfeuer!_"

A wave of fire rolled outwards from Rin's wand as she aimed at Berserker. With his crazy magic resistance even this B rank attack wouldn't harm him but at the least-.

"No way!" Rin exclaimed.

The flames hit the white wall between them. And faded away as into nothingness. What in the world was that thing?

Rin got her answer as more tendrils broke off from the main body and darted towards her. These were...

"_Ghosts?_"

When he heard Rinc's order to Berserker Shirou was frozen with shock.

_Did Rinc just tell Berserker to kill us? Rinc?! One of my best friends?!_

In the end only the eight years of training he had received from one of the most unforgiving masters of the combat arts saved him from an ignoble death at the hands of Berserker's ghost army.

"... Ah!"

Leaping back from a clawing hand Shirou stared incredulously at the air around him.

What they had thought to be a mist was in fact a horde of ghosts.

_Thousands_ of them.

They hung around him, as if just waiting for an opportunity to come in pull his body to pieces. Shirou had accompanied an Association Extermination Squad once as they destroyed a particularly vicious pack of ghosts that had taken up residence in a countryside town. A common sight around the world, ghosts were individually much weaker than a normal human, but in numbers they could overwhelm even a fully trained combat mage. Fortunately for humanity it was rare to see ghosts with motivation to harm people.

Or with someone directing them.

The first one rushed Shirou from the back. Detecting the movement Shirou met it with a swipe from Kanshou. He then had to quickly turn and decapitate a second ghost with Bakuya as it tried to slash his arm with a hazy igladius/i. Those two were the trigger for the avalanche and it was not long before Shirou was being cut at from all sides. Already his arms and legs were a mass of shallow wounds, and protecting his face got harder by the minute. Time to change the odds.

"_I am the bone of my sword_."

The ghosts kept coming. Kanshou and Bakuya flickered in the moonlight as they met the mist-like claws and weapons they carried.

"_Steel is my body, and fire is my blood._"

A particularly big ghost slipped past Shirou's defences, and Shirou grit his teeth in pain as the ghostly broadsword cut into his left shoulder. Kanshou flashed by to rip that ghost in two but now Shirou had just one arm with which to work with, his left arm hung useless by his side.

"_I have created over a thousand blades.  
Unaware of loss.  
Nor aware of gain._"

In the midst of the incantation Shirou wondered how Saber and Rin were doing. He wasn't too worried about Saber, his servant was strong enough that these lesser spirits would be more of a hindrance than a threat. Rin however didn't have as much combat experience as himself, and Shirou was worried about what would happen if the ghosts managed to surround her.

Another full-on attack slipped through. This time a spear in his side. No time to be distracted with thoughts for others. He had to trust that his companions would survive on their own.

"_Withstood pain to create many weapons.  
Waiting for one's arrival.  
I have no regrets, this is the only path_."

Just one more line to go. One more line before he could get rid of all these annoying ghosts and go to Rin's aid.

Shirou noticed a sudden decrease in the number of ghosts bearing down on him. Had he killed so many of them?

A dark shadow appeared over his head. Berserker.

That gigantic longsword came screaming down. Shattering Kanshou as if it were made of glass. Stunned by the impact Shirou was unable to speak that last crucial line, the trigger to overturn reality. Almost immediately a second attack came at him from the side. With a painful effort Shirou raised Bakuya. Not enough. Although he managed to block the attack he was flung aside by the sweeping sword. Smashing through a shopfront Shirou ended up lying tangled among a display of the latest winter fashion for women. His breath had been knocked out of him. It was getting hard to just breathe. One line, that's all he needed in order to save himself. But he couldn't say it. And where was Saber? Had Berserker managed to wound her so heavily that she couldn't continue fighting? That was the only explanation that he could think of for her not being here to save him.

Shirou could see Berserker's eyes from here. Deep crimson orbs that glowed in the darkness. Berserker was acting just as his name suggested. The mad enhancement had turned him into a mindless killing machine, with its only purpose being to destroy what it was set loose upon. He probably wouldn't even feel anything upon killing his opponent.

Faced with impending doom it wasn't death Shirou was thinking about. For a while now one little fact had been niggling at him from the back of his mind. Now that he was stunned and unable to move, it came roaring out to dominate his thoughts.

_Fake._

Fake.

Fake.

That servant. His sword. They are fakes.

Shirou didn't know why he felt this way. In fact it was a little comical that this was his only thought as Berserker came closer and closer. But as a faker himself Shirou knew for sure that Berserker and his sword were not 'real'.

"..."

Shirou tried to say something. Anything. But nothing would come out. Tears of frustration gathered at the corners of his eyes. He was going to die. He would die without even knowing why a friend was trying to kill him. His servant and his most treasured person would die as well, because once he was gone Saber would disappear, and Rin would never run away after seeing somebody kill her lover.

"**_Grrrr._**"

Berserker lifted his weapon. Shirou's mind was still screaming 'Fake, it's a fake!' as he watched the moonlight gleam off the sharp point of the longsword. Just what was this servant. That was another question that he would be taking to the grave.

The sword came down.

Clang!

The pure tone of steel striking steel. A strong wind blew across Shirou's face.

Shirou opened his eyes, and froze.

Berserker's sword was stuck in the wood just next to his useless arm. An inch to the right and...

Shirou gulped and looked up. Standing there was...

"Sa-ber..." He managed to croak.

Saber looked majestic in the silver moonlight as she confronted Berserker. Wind whipped around her as she glared at the being who had dared harm her master. A throng of ghosts floated around her, but the furious gales that surrounded the servant of the sword stopped them cold whenever they tried to approach.

"Berserker..." Saber said through clenched teeth.

The mindless fury that was Berserker turned its attention towards Saber. Berserker's long dark hair whipped about in the roaring wind. Unfazed the staggering amount of prana that Saber was extruding Berserker opened his mouth to roar at his enemy. His muscles bulged, straining the dark leather armour he wore. The very picture of a wild beast, the servant of rage jumped towards Saber to finish the job he had started.

_"Buster!"_

"Drei - Panzergeist!"

Another explosion shook the streets of Shinto. Rin came hurtling out of the smoke to roll behind a nearby bench. Bullets came buzzing out to smack into the wood and she soon had to move again to escape being hit.

Rinc walked out of the black smoke. With his long trench-coat streaming out behind him Rin couldn't help but think of some movie villain walking out of the devastation caused by his enemies.

"We don't have to do this Rin!" Rinc shouted. He looked around to try and spot her. "I'm just after Shirou! You can just walk away without any worries!"

"Idiot!" Rin screamed back. "Do you really think I would leave that idiot behind and run away you, you, idiot!"

"Then you leave me no choice Rin."

Rin saw him load his gun. Uh oh. If this was what she thought it was...

**"Lead shall burn through steel.  
My bullet cannot be stopped.  
For this is the hunting gun!"**

"Eek!"

Rin raised her jewel wand, the weapon she had created after a experience five years ago had taught her the virtues of having a powerful weapon on hand that didn't get destroyed after one use. She was relying upon the prana she had poured into it now as she guarded herself against one of Rinc's most powerful spells.

The crack of Rinc's hand cannon firing. A bullet streaked upwards into the night sky, a flaming green speck of light that left a shimmering trail in its wake. Then, with the suddenness of a firework exploding, it shattered into nine pieces that began falling to the earth.

Straight towards Rin.

"_Vier - Steinschild!_"

A blue diamond formed around her, just in time to intercept the nine green sparks that slammed into the shield.

It was a clash of the ultimate defence against the ultimate attack. Both spells represented years of work on the part of their caster. With their pride as well as their safety on the line neither of them were going to back down now.

The green sparks drilled into the glowing blue panels around Rin. Rin was starting to get worried when one by one they began fading away. Eight, six, five, three, finally one. It seemed to be an eternity before that last fragment too disappeared, leaving the shield intact.

"Whew, _zerstoren_."

The blue diamond faded away. Coming out from under its protection Rin looked around for her opponent. That spell just then had demanded all her concentration to keep up against Rinc's attack and she had lost track of him.

"Game over, Rin." Came the familiar voice from behind her. "Now, drop the wand and put your hands up."

Rin felt the gun barrel being placed against the back of her head but she was too busy berating herself to take much notice. Just how had she been so lax as to let him sneak up behind her! Stupid, stupid. Could she-.

"Don't try anything Rin, or I will put a bullet in your head before you turn around."

Rinc cut off the line of thought she had been about to pursue.

Sighing Rin dropped the wand. She heard Rinc hum in approval.

"That's quite sensible of you Rin. Now, just stay still for a second. I'm just going to put you to sleep for a second."

The gun barrel moved off the back of her head. No doubt because Rin had just raised his hand to knock her out. Taking advantage of the split second gap that had been created Rin spun around, her foot slamming straight into Rinc's chest.

"Urk!" Rinc was thrown backwards into a lamp post. He dropped his gun as his body hit the steel pole, the pain he was feeling told him that a rib or two had been broken.

Rin straightened up from the stance she had been in. A smirk was on her face as she picked up Rinc's .306 and cocked the hammer.

"You should know better than to get that close to me Rinc. Didn't I beat you up a few times when we were still studying?" Rin boasted.

Ah. That was right. He remembered now. Rin took some kind of Chinese martial arts. Back when they were all still students back at the clock tower she had used what she knew to incapacitate him every once in a while when his pranks got out of hand.

"Now, why don't you stay still for a while Rinc?" Rin told him. She had a very nostalgic expression on her face. The one that had earned her the nickname of 'Scarlet Devil' back in the student dorms.

"Don't worry!" Rin said in an overly cheerful tone, telling Rinc to do exactly the opposite. "I will just be shooting you in the leg. You should be fine."

Still smiling, Rin pointed the gun at his leg and pulled back the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Eh?"

Rinc leapt up off the ground, he had been expecting this and he now took advantage of Rin's momentary confusion to slam a reinforced knee into her stomach, finishing it off with a reinforced elbow to the forehead.

Rin collapsed, the two blows from Rinc having knocked her unconscious. The Magnum fell out of her hands to clatter onto the pavement. Seeing this Rinc frowned and picked his gun up.

"Tut, tut. You should treat other people's possessions better Rin," shaking a finger he told her off. "By the way. I was out of bullets. It was a bit funny to watch you though. Ugh-."

Rinc bit off a curse. All that jumping around had made his wounds worse. His left arm hadn't been in the best of shapes to begin with, and the pulling in his chest was telling him that those ribs were going too. It was lucky he had brought those healing charms. At 3000 a pop they were expensive but well worth it.

"Damn, as violent as always aren't ya," Rinc complained as he swallowed the carbuncle. "By the way, did you really think I wouldn't have done anything in the last four years? I took some Muei Thai to get revenge on you the next time we met."

Rin wasn't responding. That was hard for a human to do when they were unconscious.

"Oh," Rinc lifted an eyebrow. "Okay then. I suppose you being knocked out like this is okay too. Now then, to finish off Shirou."

Leaving Rin where she was Rinc turned to go back towards the plaza where his servant had been engaging Shirou and Saber. Taking care of Rin had led him a few streets over from that place but Rinc wasn't worried. When he had left Saber had been struggling to fend off Berserker, and Shirou hadn't been doing much better against Berserker's ghosts. Confident that he would find his servant standing victorious Rinc made his way down Fuyuki's main street.

A flash of light.

For a moment Rinc thought the world had ended. Light, brighter than his eyes could bear. Heat and raging wind that knocked him onto his back. The violent shriek as the overheated air screamed in protest. Then, it suddenly ended.

Getting back on his feet Rinc stared at the... Gouge? Crevasse? Whatever you called the scar that had just been burnt onto this city. Stretching out from where the plaza was it extended through two skyscrapers and across the street, the nearest edge of the destruction zone not ten metres away from him.

Shrieking alarms could be heard everywhere. Fire alarms, security alarms, all triggered by the violent release of what Rinc suspected to be Saber's noble phantasm. That meant...

"Oh, shyt..."

Rinc began running, ignoring the pain it was causing his healing body. He could sense that Berserker was heavily wounded, only one thing would let him come out of this fight alive, and for that Rinc needed to get closer to the fight.

Not to mention. He didn't want to be anywhere_ near _this place when the police arrived.

"Saber..." Shirou said in a trembling voice.

"Ahh..." Saber sounded a bit sheepish as she stood in front of Berserker.

Shirou was staring at the destruction his servant had just caused. A deep wound burnt into the surface of his home city by Excalibur. One building he could see was leaning on its side, it's wall taken out by the blast. Still others had disappeared altogether.

"Ah... Uh..." Shirou was frozen with shock. What the hell had they just done? Who knew how many people had been caught in that attack!

"Saber! You... You... !"

His servant gave him a look that said 'I'll explain later'. It was a bit hard to accept that there was any plausible explanation for this outrageous use of her noble phantasm but Shirou decided to keep quiet for now. First they needed to finish the fight with Berserker.

The dark servant was still standing. Scorched in places, ragged in others, but still standing. He had taken a direct hit from Excalibur, and he was still standing.

There was a reason for that of course. All those ghosts that had been harassing them until now. Having realised that Saber's noble phantasm was one that normal protections wouldn't work against, Berserker had called them all back to act as a wall against Saber's attack. It had saved him, but now he had lost his army.

Shirou knew that one-on-one Saber would win. Berserker was good, very good in fact. Against most servants he would be able to overwhelm them with his monstrous strength and speed. Saber was a different story.

In the last war Saber had gone head to head with what was possibly the strongest servant to ever be summoned in terms of physical strength. Hercules. Even though she was low on mana, unable to use the full range of her abilities, she had managed to hold Hercules off for more than ten minutes. Now, fully charged and ready for battle, the Saber before him was in the prime of her power. No everyday servant would be able to stand against her in a straight forward duel.

"_**Uooooooooooooh!**_"

Ignoring that fact, or perhaps oblivious to it, Berserker charged forward. Saber raised her golden sword, no longer hidden behind its sheath of wind, and darted forward to meet him.

Even from the initial exchange it was obvious who had the advantage. The slim figure of the golden haired maid didn't step back a inch as her sword clashed with Berserker's. In fact it was Berserker who staggered back, the force of the blow against his sword knocking him off balance. Saber pursued him, and it was not long before Berserker was on the defensive. He was managing to hold his own for now but looking at the way things were going Shirou knew it wouldn't be long before Saber would overwhelm him.

"Berserker," a clear voice came ringing across the plaza. "Mars himself shines upon thee!"

"Eh?" Shirou turned to find Rinc standing across the plaza. He looked a bit dishevelled, the long trench coat he wore was burnt on the edges. But it was Rinc, in the light of the fires still flickering where Excalibur had torn apart the earth, that face was unmistakable.

"**_UUUUOHHHH!_**"

Shirou turned back to the duel. A weird red light had surrounded Berserker and he was now pressing forward. To Shirou's amazement Saber was being pushed back with every attack, or rather, she wasn't trying to meet Berserker's attacks at all. Instead she was trying frantically to avoid even been brushed by his gigantic sword. After watching for a moment it was easy to see why. Berserker's attacks were ripping apart the stone underfoot just by scraping the ground. Strength on the level of Hercules, combined with speed and skill that rivalled Saber's. This was no longer the same Berserker as had faced Archer beforehand.

"Ugh." Saber was forced to meet Berserker's sword with hers. The impact was great enough that she was nearly decapitated as she staggered back.

"Damn it." Shirou muttered. He glanced at Rinc. Rinc hadn't moved an inch since the last time Shirou had looked. Standing there with arms crossed he had a smug smile upon his face as if he was confident of victory.

"Shit! Saber we are leaving!" Shirou told his servant.

"What? But Shirou -." Saber jumped to avoid another swing of Berserker's sword.

"Go!" he screamed. "Find Rin and bring her back to the house. I will provide the distraction!"

Saber looked to see seven glowing lights form around Shirou. The attack he had used on Archer's summon before. Yes, that would be enough to stop a servant for a while, even a monster like Berserker.

With one last swipe to force Berserker back Saber leapt up into the air. Landing twenty metres away she began running. She didn't have that much time within which to find Rin. If she took too long Berserker would come after her.

Saber heard a series of detonations behind her. Shirou had released his attack. She sped up.

Shirou had started running as soon as he finished casting 'Sevens of Swords'. With the partial realisation of 'Unlimited Blade Works' he had incanted before he had been able to cast it just by forming the required images in his mind. He wasn't sure how many of the weapons had hit though, so he was running away as fast as he could.

A thought came into his mind as he passed a familiar bar. Actually it was more like a complaint.

_Why are all the Berserkers I meet so ridiculously strong?!_

Rinc removed the arm he had raised to protect his face, another red sign was fading away from the back of his hand. Across from him, Berserker was kneeling on the ground with numerous wounds across his body. His right arm was gone, the top of his head was a pulsing red scar, and Rinc couldn't even bear looking at the wounds on the lower parts of the body. This was all the fighting they would be doing for a while. Even a minimum recovery from this amount of damage would take them at least two full days.

Shirou and his servant were nowhere to be seen either. A good thing too he supposed. The forced release of Berserker's true nature had already expired, if Saber had stayed around until now Berserker wouldn't have been able to put up much of a fight unless Rinc used his last Command Seal to fully awaken him from the mad enhancement. Tipping his hand this early on was not something Rinc wanted to do.

"Heh, so my prediction didn't come true." Rinc said to himself.

He was referring to the words he had spoken to Shirou back at the church. Where he had told him that only one person would be walking away when they next met during this Grail War. But in a way this outcome was good too. He really hadn't wanted to kill his friends.

"Berserker! Stand up already. We are going too."

His servant stood up with no more protest than a small rumble. Rinc heard police sirens approaching from afar and began running, Berserker followed suit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After tucking Rin into bed with a icepack Shirou collapsed onto the floor of the living room. All of them were tired from running all the way back from Shinto, that while hiding from all the police cars that were flooding into the ravaged business district.

The memory reminded Shirou of what he had meant to do when they got home. Saber's use of Excalibur, what had she been thinking? Judging from the wreckage there must have been at least a hundred people who would have been caught in the blast.

Angry and determined to let his servant know it Shirou got up to give Saber a tongue lashing she would never forget.

"Saber! You -- ... Eh?"

Saber was kneeling before him, head bowed in a guilty manner. Faced with such a sight Shirou's castigation of Saber died on the vine.

"Shirou, I'm sorry I did such a reckless thing as to use Excalibur without your permission." Saber said.

Unbalanced by this unexpected turn of events Shirou didn't know what to say.

"Uh... Well, I suppose you have an explanation at least?"

Saber nodded and raised her head. Her eyes came up to meet his before she began speaking in a firm tone.

"The main reason for such an act was that I... Felt something. I realised that I had to finish off Berserker as soon as possible."

Saber looked at him in a dubious manner, probably doubtful if Shirou understood what she meant. As for himself Shirou thought he knew what she meant but motioned for her to continue. There had to be more than this.

Saber blinked in surprise, then resumed her explanation.

"As his master wasn't nearby there was no danger of my identity being revealed," Shirou nodded again here. While Berserker may have seen Saber's sword the mad enhancement that made him so strong also prevented him from telling his master of what he had seen. "It was my judgement that using Excalibur was justified in order to take out such a powerful servant. Especially when there was no possibility of any civilians being hurt."

That stopped Shirou for a minute. No civilians? What?

"Hang on a second Saber. What do you mean no civilians were hurt? We were in the middle of Shinto! There's always people there!" Shirou really was getting confused and it showed in the increasing volume of his voice.

Saber shook her head.

"Actually Shirou, there were no other humans within a distance of a league. Didn't you feel something strange as we entered the city? Somebody had set up an enormous ward to keep people out."

Although just who could do such a thing is another question, Saber muttered worriedly.

Thinking back Shirou remembered the 'prickly' taste of the air as they entered Shinto. If the ward had been meant to drive people out of the area it explained the unpleasant taste. Not many people would like feeling such a thing and would probably choose to go home rather than stay out late at work.

"So, you are saying that there was no one there?" Shirou asked in disbelief.

Saber nodded.

"But, but, that's ridiculous!" Shirou burst out. "A ward that big would require weeks to set up. Who would go to all that effort? And who could do such a thing in the first place?"

Saber shrugged, as if to say that it wasn't very important.

"Maybe Caster? Whoever it was they are very skilled, and the design of the ward suggests that they dislike getting outsiders involved." Saber made an approving noise, and Shirou followed suit. They could both understand that sentiment.

A passing thought wandered across Shirou's mind and for a moment he had to stop and close his eyes.

"Shirou? Is something wrong?" Asked Saber.

Shirou shook his head. "No, nothing. I was just imagining Caster from the last war doing something like this. That witch, caring for the safety of others..."

Saber looked dazed as well.

"I think I know what you mean," she muttered.

They both sat there in silence for a while, the image of a smiling purple witch running through their minds. That caster, smiling... Such thoughts belonged in nightmares.

Saber coughed to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Well, maybe it wasn't Caster, whoever that is. Still it means that we should be on guard for magical attack as well Shirou," that last worry was for her master. As a possessor of A rank anti-magic Saber herself had nothing to worry about against any magecraft of this time. Well, except maybe the wielders of true magic, or someone who could use entropy magic, or...

Shirou pouted. Was Saber perhaps suggesting he couldn't take care of himself? He was about to argue that she had nothing to worry about when he remembered the most important thing he had to ask his servant. It was unbelievable to think that he had nearly forgotten.

"Saber," he called. His servant returned her attention to him from wherever it had gone.

"While you were fighting Berserker did you notice anything strange about him?" he asked.

Saber looked at her master curiously. Was this really a serious question? Of course there was something strange about that servant, how else could he have shrugged off everything two servants could throw at him. Saber was a little confused but Shirou looked like he wanted a proper answer, so she gave him one.

"Well there was his incredible stamina, and that extraordinary healing speed of his. The only servant I've seen who compared was Hercules, but not even he could have survived Excalibur's blast." Saber seemed a little put out about that.

Shirou smiled, Saber still acted like a child sometimes. "Actually, I think that was more to do with Berserker using his noble phantasm to protect himself than any ability he possessed. As well as a healthy dose of luck on his part, not something that he's short of by the way. My senses rate him as having A+ luck."

Saber looked disbelievingly at him, unable to take in the fact that anyone could be so lucky.

"A+ luck? What kind of monster is he?" Shirou had no answer for her there. "Anyway Shirou, there were two other things that seemed strange about Berserker. Firstly, he sometimes acted more like a normal warrior than a berserker. Did you see the way he drew in all those ghosts to protect himself?" Shirou nodded, and Saber continued. "Then there was that sudden jump in his abilities during our fight. All of a sudden it felt like I was facing Hercules again, coupled with Berserker's speed I could have been in real trouble if he kept that up."

"So you noticed that too huh. Well then, what about his weapon?" Shirou asked.

Saber was really confused now.

"His sword? Well, it seemed like a noble phantasm to me Shirou, and a weak one at that. He didn't even use it during the fight." Saber stopped when she said that and tilted her head. That was a bit strange. Why would anyone choose to not reveal a C rank phantasm during a fight when they were willing to reveal an A+ rank phantasm like that ghost army of his. Something didn't add up.

Shirou sighed. Well, even he hadn't really understood but he hadn't thought that Saber wouldn't notice at all. It was almost a little disappointing.

"To say it simply Saber, that sword is a fake. It isn't Berserker's phantasm." Shirou looked displeased as he said this.

"Eh?"

Shirou didn't explain any further but instead stretched out his hand and closed his eyes. Within seconds a perfect replica of Berserker's sword rested on the floor between them.

"See this?" Shirou asked Saber. "It looks like a perfectly normal phantasm doesn't it?"

Saber nodded.

"Well it isn't," Shirou grimaced and picked up the sword. He had to use both hands as it was so heavy.

"There's nothing behind this weapon," he said as he held it up to the light. "No powers, no history, it's just a sword. A good one, but just a sword nonetheless. And do you know something else that's strange? Look, there isn't even one marking anywhere. There's nothing to identify it by. If Berserker has a weapon _this, is, not, it."_

Saber narrowed her eyes. She hadn't noticed this during the fight but now that Shirou pointed it out she began noticing all the irregularities in the weapon.

"If I had to say something Shirou, I would say that this is a weapon designed to prevent people from guessing his identity. As it is now I couldn't tell you anything about Berserker other than the fact that he is a very skilled warrior." Saber picked up the sword for herself, her eyes going wide as she felt its weight. How could Berserker swing this thing around as if it was a dagger? It had to weigh at least twenty kgs.

Master and servant frowned as they puzzled over the mystery Berserker represented. In the Grail War knowing a servant's identity could have a huge effect on the outcome of a battle, and it was disturbing to know that there was a servant here that could not be named.

"Arggg! I give up," Shirou screamed after a long period spent thinking it over. "I'm going to go and sleep. You get some rest too Saber, since your body's a physical one unlike the other servants you must get tired as well."

Saber stood up and gave Shirou a slight bow.

"I will do so Shirou. Sleep well." Saber wistfully noted that Shirou wasn't going into his own room to sleep. Instead he headed over to the room Rin was in after washing up. It was only after she heard the thud of the door shutting that Saber realised that she had been standing in the same spot for ten minutes. Slapping her face to wake herself up Saber laughed haltingly to try and sort out her confused emotions.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's for breakfast tomorrow." Saber wondered out aloud in a bubbly voice.

She went into her room with an odd feeling at the back of her head. It was a feeling that she didn't recognise, so she ignored it as she went to sleep.

In any other person, that emotion would have been called jealousy.

--

**Day 5 Outskirts of Fuyuki City**

Patience is a virtue. Unfortunately virtue wasn't something Miata possessed in abundance.

"I can't take it anymore! Give it to me already!" she moaned. Lying on the floor she was staring up at Assassin with desperate eyes.

Her long suffering servant sighed. He had known that his master would be strange when he was summoned as an Assassin, but this was verging on the ridiculous. Still, she wasn't a bad person or anything, and it was always a good thing to keep those you had to serve in a good mood.

But this? There were some things a servant just did not do.

"Miata, are you sure you want me to do this?" Assassin had one last attempt at injecting some sanity into the situation.

"Yes! Just do it already!" Miata screamed. She grasped his hand and dragged it to where she wanted it, moaning as his fingers touched the smooth surface.

Assassin shook his head in disbelief, what a pushy woman. "Okay then Miata. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He pressed down.

On the widescreen LCD monitor before them his Cavaliers levelled their lances and charged at Miata's last remaining battalion of Archers. When the dust cleared up Miata's men lay vanquished upon the ground and Assassin's soldiers were waving their lances around in celebration of another victory.

"ARGGGG!" Miata screamed in frustration and threw her controller upon the sofa. "Damn it! That's my fourth straight loss to you! How?!"

Assassin shrugged.

"You messed up when you tried to flank me with your cavalry. It would have been fine if you had sent them in as one group but you tried to get fancy and attack me from three sides. As it was each individual group was unable to create enough of an impact upon their area of battle to break my lines. My cavaliers were able to sweep them up one by one, and after that it was just a matter of grinding your infantry down before I cleaned up with my cavaliers." A professional recounting of how the battle had gone, given by an experienced warrior, except that this battle had taken place in a virtual world where victory was essentially meaningless.

"Bah," Miata dismissed Assassin's critique of her performance. "I only did that because I thought your general was sufficiently busy as to be tangled up near the front. How the hell did you get him back to rally your mercenaries so fast?"

"That's a secret." Assassin said.

Miata glared at her servant but he didn't seem to care as he stared back at her with that arrogant smirk on his face. When she had realised who she had summoned she hadn't expected that Assassin would be interested in her collection of games, or that he would be such an insufferable jerk when he won against her, which he so often did. A jock from the bronze age was beating her in her own realm. That reality was grinding down the gamer's pride she had built up over fifteen years.

She would have had to endure his teasing for a good while longer but was saved by the chiming of the bells she had set up in the dining room. Miata listened to them for a while, her eyes getting wider and wider as the chiming grew in volume. Finally she rushed over to the dining room herself and bent over another of her creations.

Assassin followed her at a more sedate pace. He had gotten used to these sudden switches in his master's focus. One moment she would be doing something and then all of a sudden she would start reading a totally unrelated book, or begin drawing up plans for another of her strange thaumaturgical aids.

"What's going on Miata?" he asked. It was even odds as to whether he would get an answer when she was in this state.

This time he got one.

"Someone is drawing huge amounts of mana and storing it somewhere," Miata replied in a distracted voice. "My spirits can't tell me what it's for. They only know that it 'feels bad'. Whoever is doing this is somewhere in the older side of the city though, I could detect that much. Oh, and some servants just had a huge fight. Usual."

"Wait, wait, wait. What was that?"

Miata waved a hand in dismissal without even looking at him. "Some servants had a fight over in Shinto. No one died. Not important. Now shut up Assassin, go and kill someone or something. I need to find out why my spirits can't follow the flow of mana."

And with that Miata brought up her crest, the turquoise light of the mesh that covered her arms and head died everything around her in the colours of the ocean. Assassin tried to get her attention again but gave up after his master ignored every attempt.

Sighing again Assassin opened the front door and went outside, his clothes changing from casual jeans and a t-shirt to a black piece of cloth that looked like a cross between a toga and a skirt. Tieing back his long brown hair the servant of the dagger got ready to go out to kill someone. Just like his master had ordered.

Really though, couldn't Miata give him a little more detail as to what had happened? As it was he was going out there blind, and while he wasn't in any danger even if he was taken by surprised, it would have helped to know who was vulnerable to attack tonight. By the time Miata remembered to tell him everything tomorrow the information would be useless. It couldn't be helped though. Once his master started doing all those mage things she became an unresponsive statue. He was going to have to find out the situation for himself. What a hassle.

Assassin leapt into the night, disappearing into the darkness. He didn't dematerialise, he literally disappeared from sight. Almost as if he were some stage magician performing a disappearing trick before an audience. With not a mark on the ground or a glimpse of his back the servant of the dagger had gone to work.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. - This chapter started out well but somewhere in the middle I started getting side-tracked. Give me some opinions on how it turned out.**

**Chapter 13**

**Day 6 Fuyuki City**

"... the mayor has promised an inspection of all gas mains around Fuyuki in order to prevent such an accident from occurring again. In further news, three bodies have been found dumped in an abandoned factory South of Fuyuki city. The police have restricted access to the site but we have had reports that all the corpses have been drained of blood. Dr Akanoha a prominent criminologist, has speculated that this may be a copycat of the infamous vampire murderer incident from 15 years ago..."

Bzz, the old TV was turned off.

Shirou breathed a sigh of relief and sat back against the wall. The damage done by Excalibur had been explained away somehow as an accident, meaning that no one would be looking for anyone to blame. In this age of technology it would have been difficult to avoid being caught if they had decided to search through CCTV footage and the like to try and find a culprit.

With that worry out of the way Shirou decided to start making lunch. The only reason he had been watching the midday news was to see what the world would make of the damage from Saber's noble phantasm, well, that and to pass the time. Rin and Saber were locked up in Rin's room having some kind of private conversation that he wasn't allowed to hear. Fuji-nee was at school as well so there was no one for Shirou to talk to at the moment. Hah, enough of that. Shirou got up and headed over to the kitchen.

Now, let's see. They were a bit low on food since with the events of the last few days they hadn't been able to go shopping since last Thursday. All that was left was some meat, potatoes, carrots, and rice. Hmmm, there was some curry powder that Fuji-nee had left behind. Guess they were having curry for lunch then.

A little while later Shirou was just starting to stir the curry powder into the water when he heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Hey, Saber! Can you..." Shirou stopped from calling Saber. She hadn't come out from Rin's room yet and whatever the two of them were talking about had seemed quite serious from the expressions on their faces.

He looked down at the pot. The powder had mostly dissolved and all that remained was to bring the pot to a boil again for a few minutes until the curry was thick enough. He could spare a few seconds to answer the door. It was probably some newspaper guy anyway.

When Shirou got down the corridor to the door the person knocked again. Louder this time.

"Hold on. I'm coming!" Shirou cried out. Geez, everyone was in such a rush these days.

Shirou opened the door, talking as he did so.

"If you are here to sell newspapers I don't..." Shirou's voice trailed off as he inspected the person in front of him.

Dressed in a sharp black business suit, and carrying a large black duffel bag, the blue-haired woman standing before Shirou radiated a sense of danger that he unconsciously found himself reacting to. Funny thing was, Shirou could have sworn that he had seen her somewhere before, this woman in sunglasses. Maybe he was just thinking of someone from Matrix.

"Are you Emiya Shirou?" The woman asked. Her voice was cold and toneless as befitted her Yakuza like image. It took a conscious effort for Shirou to stop himself from tracing Kanshou and Bakuya there and then. He had only been looking at her for a few seconds but he could already tell that this was one dangerous person.

"Are you Emiya Shirou?" The woman asked again. Her voice was more forceful this time.

"Uh, yes." Shirou hurriedly answered.

"Oh?" For a moment there Shirou thought he saw a flicker of satisfaction cross her face, but with her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses he couldn't be certain.

"Well then I have something to tell you," she continued. Her voice took on an odd lilting tone now. It would have been pleasant if not for the chill that suddenly went down Shirou's spine upon hearing that familiar manner of speaking. He was going to die. That thought suddenly intruded upon Shirou's mind. The result of ten years of experience with another person who used that exact same tone just before she...

"You are an IDIOT!" A hand gripping his arm with fingers of steel. The world flashed by as Shirou found himself flying through the air. It was here! This was what he had been expecting! This --

BANG! Thud. Shirou's body hit the ground after crashing into the wall of his neighbour's house. He was still conscious but couldn't move as the pain of the impact spread from his back through to the rest of his body.

A black shadow loomed over him. It belonged to his mysterious attacker. Why was a stranger attacking him? Was she another master? Was she another test from the Colonel? Where was the Star Destroyer that had just hit him? And exactly why did that other girl have hooves for hands? Wait a second... What other girl?

Shirou shook his head to clear it. Well, he wasn't dead yet so it probably wasn't another master. He would just have to ask her.

Before he could open his mouth, the woman stomped down on his chest with a heavy foot, knocking the breath out of Shirou's lungs. Leaning down, she put her face close to Shirou's.

"As acting church adjudicator of the Grail War, I hereby condemn Emiya Shirou on behalf of the bodies I represent for flagrant disregard of the rules set forth regarding the use of Noble Phantasms during the course of this conflict." Without giving Shirou a chance to recover she pressed her foot down harder. "The decision has been made to confiscate one of your command seals from you. This is the joint decision of the Church and the Association following your actions last night. The punishment will be carried out immediately."

Ignoring the choking sounds Shirou was making, the woman knelt down. Holding up Shirou's left hand she traced the back with a lazy finger.

"Force Retrieval. One Tyne."

Spoken in an emotionless voice the blue-haired woman's command made Shirou's command seals light up in response. Shirou made an incoherent protest as a burning sensation ran through his arm, but just before it got to the point where it threatened to make him scream, the pain abruptly stopped.

"Ugh... Eh?" Shirou made confused noises. What the hell was going on.

The woman got up on her feet again. Shirou could only watch silently as she picked up her bag from where she had dropped it before coming back over.

"Well then Emiya-san. Have you learnt your lesson?" she asked cheerfully. The tone was at odds with her appearance.

Lesson... Is that what that had been? Trying to regain his breath, Shirou ignored her.

The woman frowned at Shirou's silence. Apparently she decided that some emphasis was needed and stepped on Shirou again. As Shirou clutched himself in pain she looked on with a worried expression.

"Emiya-san? Is something wrong? You aren't answering me. Do you want to try again?" The last question was accompanied by a sinister smile.

Even through the pain Shirou somehow managed to frantically nod his head. He was beginning to get the idea now. Somewhat like an unruly student being beaten by his teacher, he was learning through pain. Except that most teachers didn't kick like a goddamn mule.

"So, have you learnt your lesson or not Emiya-san?" Again, that terrifying smile.

"I... I've learnt my lesson... I'll never do it again!" Shirou gasped out.

The blue-haired monster smiled pleasantly, giving Shirou yet another glimpse of the devil. Lord, what had he done to deserve this?

"Wrong-" Step. "-Answer." Step. Shirou was curled up with his hands on his stomach where his attacker had yet again stomped on him.

The blue-haired woman sighed. "Emiya-san. What I meant was that you should control your servant better in the future," she leant down again so that her face was right before his. "I trust that you will remember this?"

Shirou managed a weak nod. He didn't quite understand how that was any different from what he had said earlier but better safe than sorry. Especially with a violent woman like this.

The 'violent woman' seemed happy now, and had a wide smile across her face. Shirou couldn't see her eyes because of her sunglasses but he thought that they would be bright with happiness too. A sadist? It seemed like a distinct possibility.

"Okay then Emiya-san. I'll be off now." The woman's voice was back to its normal cold tone. "Please make sure that you don't repeat this... this..."

The blue-haired woman's words trailed off into silence as her head whipped around to stare at the open door of the Emiya residence. Her nose flared as if she was taking in a scent. When she turned around again Shirou unconsciously crawled back a metre or so. The light in her eyes was that scary.

"This burning smell... Emiya-san... By any chance were you making... making... curry?" She reverently whispered the last word as if it were something beyond the mortal pale.

Huh?

"Uh... I was, yes..." What the woman had just said flashed through Shirou's head. A burning smell? "Oh, damn! I left the pot on the stove!"

Shirou hurried to his feet and had just started making his way to the door when a black and blue body streaked past him, pushing him into the wall again as it did so. A hit and run? Somebody call the police!

"Emiya-san! I'll be joining you for lunch!" A cheery voice penetrated Shirou's daze.

Who was joining who for what?

Just what was going on?!

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

When Shirou managed to stagger into a kitchen he found a startling sight awaiting him. A huge pot he could swear he had never seen in his life had taken pride of place upon the stove, and all the vegetables in the fridge, and some that hadn't been, lay strewn upon the bench.

But most startling of all was the person standing in the midst of that chaos. Dressed in casual clothes (and how the hell had she managed that?) an unfamiliar blue-haired woman was calmly dicing up potatoes and onions and chucking them into the pot. She had obtained a yellow apron from somewhere and looked like the very picture of a housewife as she presided over the small cooking area.

She greeted Shirou with a cheerful question when she saw that he was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Emiya-saaan. Where do you keep your condiments?" For some reason her voice reminded him of some woman in her thirties cosplaying a high schooler.

"They are in that shelf up there, no that other one over your -." Still dazed, Shirou had started to answer her question but once he had got his wits about him he shouted in outrage at this intrusion. "... Wait a minute, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

The blue haired woman wasn't fazed by Shirou's roar and instead brought up the ladle she was holding.

"Making curry of course," Her blue eyes gave him a look that seemed to question his ignorance. "It need a little bit of salt to bring the taste out. Here, see?" She moved the ladle with it's cargo of curry near to Shirou's mouth.

Before he realised what he was doing Shirou had taken a taste of the offered curry.

"Hmm you are right, it does need a bit of salt. Did you dilute it or something?" The subject of cooking had distracted Shirou from his inquiry.

"Yes," the blue-haired woman replied. "It was already burning when I got here so I moved it to this pot and added more water and curry powder. Now I have to put the rest of the ingredients in."

Shirou nodded as he looked around the kitchen. "Hmm potatoes, onions, carrots, apple... ?" Shirou finally realised he had gotten distracted again. "What the hell -."

"Shirou, who's this?" An emotionless query came cutting across the air.

Shirou froze. Rin was behind him, he could feel her cold glare drilling into his back. His answer at this point in time would determine his fate. He could:

1. Tell the truth (I don't know!).

2. Lie (She's a friend of mine, meet Nanako!).

**3. RUN FOR IT!** click.

Shirou was just about to run away, leaving Japan behind him if possible, when Saber came in to save the day.

"Shirou? What is the Church referee doing here?" Saber asked upon seeing this unexpected guest.

Shirou blinked. Church referee? That's right, that was where he had seen her before, this sister of the church who had the aura of a homicidal maniac, this blue demon with a snake's -

A flying pan silenced Shirou before he could say anything.

"Hello, you two must be Saber-san and Tohsaka-san," the sister said cheerfully while ignoring the carnage at her feet. "I am the humble servant of the Church who is overseeing this war. Please just call me Ciel." Ciel gave the two other girls in the room a bright smile.

With Shirou unconscious on one side and this warm greeting on the other, Saber and Rin weren't sure what to make of this character in their midst. Surprised by the fact that Saber hadn't leapt to attack the one who had hurt her master, Rin glanced at Saber to see what she thought, but Saber seemed unnerved by the person before them. That in itself was disturbing, because it meant that Saber was sufficiently worried about Ciel's capabilities that she wouldn't strike first.

On top of that was the fact that she was the representative of the Church. Rin herself was still under a cloud at the Association because of that rotten priest's death during the last war. If she was responsible for another death, or even just close by when another member of the Church got hurt, there was no telling what penalty the Association would slap down upon her.

A little bit of restraint was in order.

"Good afternoon Ciel-san," Tohsaka replied with a smile just as bright as Ciel's. "Now that the greetings are done with do you care to explain what you are doing in this house? Also could you explain as to why Shirou seems to be bleeding?" Having spotted the wounds upon Shirou's body, Tohsaka's 'restraint' was already fraying at the edges and hints of the red demon's awakening coloured the last question.

Almost as if she were ignorant of the tension in the air, Ciel gave Rin a ditzy look before she replied, "Curry."

Saber and Rin blinked in unison. They must have been hearing things.

"Excuse me? Did you just say curry?" Rin's tone implied that she had misheard Ciel.

Ciel nodded seriously, stunning her audience into silence.

"Yes, I was teaching Emiya-san here a lesson when I smelt some curry burning," Ciel gave that beaming smile again. "I couldn't let any curry go to waste so I decided to join you for lunch today."

"..." Stunned silence on one side.

"..." The signs of an explosion on the other.

Her right fist clenched, Rin shuddered with barely controlled anger. Was this miserable dog of the Church taking her for a fool?

"Will you please tell me the real reason you are here, Ciel-san?" Rin gritted out.

Ciel kept up her smile, but the temperature in the room suddenly dropped to sub-zero levels as she met Rin's glare.

"As I said Tohsaka-san. I'm here for the curry." Ciel's started chopping the vegetables before her again. "Now, could you please set the table? The curry will be ready soon."

Rin was about to burst out in a rage when Shirou (conscious again) grabbed her ankle.

"Rin... Don't." He said as he struggled to his feet.

"What? She -"

"Just, don't." Shirou led her a little bit away and began whispering in her ear. "Look, I just remembered something I heard back at the Association while I was helping the Seal Order Execution teams. Bianca once told me:

_What ever you do. Do not mess with the Curry Monster of the Burial Agency._"

Rin stared at Shirou.

"Curry Monster?" She asked incredulously.

Shirou rolled his eyes. "I think they were comparing her to the Cookie Monster from Sesame Street, but anyways, Bianca was serious. She took out twenty revenants by herself in front of my eyes, but she was shaking in fear as she told me this."

Rin looked surprised, and she was. She knew Bianca, an iron-headed Seal Order Executioner back at the Clock Tower. Contemptuous of anyone who didn't come from a mage dynasty of with at least 500 years of history, she was one of those who were most vocal in their distaste of the Church. If she was afraid of this Ciel person...

Rin noticed Saber standing there with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Saber? What is it?" she asked of the golden haired servant.

Saber pointed towards the kitchen where Ciel was making short work of the last of the carrots.

"I was just admiring her skill, she's quite good with those things," said Saber.

What? Rin looked at the kitchen, only just realising what was wrong with the picture.

Instead of cutting the vegetables with a kitchen knife, Ciel was humming a tune as she diced the carrots with... Three... Black Keys?

"Wow." Rin was stunned. Logic dictated that if you were to wave around such ridiculously long items in a crowded kitchen, you would almost definitely knock something over. Ciel though was getting along perfectly fine as she shredded carrots with the three blades held in her right hand. Which begged the question of just how strong the muscles in her hands were to carry out such actions.

Rin suddenly remembered where she had heard of the Burial Agency before. The darkest branch of the Church militant, it was the body authorised to use any means to destroy the things the Church saw as being against the will of God. Most of their members were regarded as monsters by the Association, as they were the ones who had suffered most at the Burial Agency's hands in the middle ages. And one of those monsters was here? Heaven forbid.

"Uh, how about we set the table like Ciel-san said, Rin" Shirou suggested. Ciel didn't look like she wanted to do anything other than have some curry, and he didn't want a fight to start inside this memory-filled house, so it would be better to just keep the peace.

Rin nodded back, and moved to get the plates.

Discretion was the better part of valor after all.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"Thank you for the meal!" Ciel cried out after dispatching the last spot of curry on her plate.

"You are welcome..." Shirou's face was blank, too many shocks had dulled his capacity to show emotions. He looked around, Rin was in the kitchen washing the dishes she had used. Where was Saber?

"Will Saber-san be okay?" Ciel looked worried.

"Don't worry. She just ate too much." Shirou replied, still tonelessly. Yes, that was right. Saber had eaten too much and had had to go and lie down in her room.

By the time they had started eating Shirou had thought that he couldn't be surprised any further today. How wrong he had been.

Things had been normal for the first few minutes as they made polite conversation amongst each other while eating. Ciel's presence at the table had been a bit of a dampener initially, but the mood had lightened as they began talking about her work, which had been interesting for many reasons. It was only when both Ciel and Saber simultaneously asked for fifth servings that he had detected that something was off. Both he and Rin had watched in astonishment as Saber struggled to keep her title of biggest eater in the Emiya residence in the face of Ciel's relentless appetite.

The end result of that fierce competition? Ciel had gone for elevenths, finishing off the last of the rice. Saber had given up at ninths.

Curry Monster indeed.

"Well, it's been nice but I better be going." Ciel said as she got up. Shirou followed suit, living in the Clock Tower with all the scions from the various European mage dynasties had beaten the rudiments of protocol into him. He walked with her to the front door.

"Uhm, sorry again for causing all that damage." Shirou said sheepishly as Ciel put her shoes on.

"Don't worry about it," Ciel replied as she waved a hand in dismissal. "Just try to refrain from such an action in the future Emiya-san."

"Oh, are you going now Ciel-san?" Rin asked as she came out of the kitchen.

Ciel said yes, giving Rin a little smile.

"It's not that I have much to do here, seeing as there aren't any vampires or anything, but it wouldn't do for a referee to spend so much time with one of the masters," Ciel's smile stretched. "She may even start becoming friendly with them."

Rin grinned back. Unexpectedly, she and Ciel had hit it off and by the time Saber had retired from the scene the two of them had been laughing as they made jokes at Shirou's expense.

"That would be a problem," Rin teased, then she seemed to remember something. "Oh, and on the subject of vampires. Do you know anything about those murders over by the industrial area?"

Ciel narrowed her eyes. "Murders?"

Rin nodded. "The police found three blood-drained corpses over at a factory South from here. Normally I would look into it, but seeing as you are here..." Her voice trailed off as she looked pointedly at Ciel.

"I haven't felt the presence of any vampires in this city, but I guess one could have snuck in," Ciel muttered. "I'll look into it and tell you what I find out." She picked up the heavy black bag she had left in the corridor. "Well, see you again sometime Emiya-san, Tohsaka-san."

Rin and Shirou said farewell and watched as the blue-haired woman walked down the road. When she had disappeared from sight they closed the door and went back inside.

"She was nicer than I expected," Rin remarked.

"Hmm." Shirou gave her a non-committal reply

"From what they say of the Burial Agency I would have expected her to be some kind of ogre," Rin continued.

"Hmm."

"I wonder why she continues working for the Church though, she as much as admitted that she can perform magecraft. I'm sure the Association would welcome her."

"Hmm."

Rin frowned, turning to face her fiancée.

"Shirou, is there something wrong?" she asked.

Shirou shook his head slowly.

"Not really. Okay, maybe one thing," he admitted.

"That is... ?" Rin motioned for him to explain.

Shirou breathed out a deep sigh.

"Ciel-san and Saber ate so much that we are out of rice," finally some emotion returned to his voice. "Do you have any idea how much rice costs these days?!"


	14. Interlude Vows

**Interlude - Vows**

In the peace imposed by the sun masters and servants rested. Some of them worked on personal projects, some of them took a break and indulged in their hobbies, others slept, and dreamed.

**Brothers**

Now, let us retread a memory.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

A cool afternoon breeze gently swept through the warm summer air, stirring the peach blossoms that filled the yard. The three men who sat amidst the rain of pink and white petals gazed contentedly up at the blue sky. High overhead was the hot summer sun, but in the shade of the trees around them they felt nothing more than a pleasant warmth that helped them down the wine in their cups.

"So, have we decided then?" The youngest among them asked as he poured one last glass.

"Yes. Since we decided to follow you it seems appropriate that you will be the oldest," the dreamer remembered saying such things so long, long ago.

"Hmm, guess that means I'm the youngest then, brothers!" Laughed the man sitting beside him.

"Than let us make a vow... Brothers," A smile appeared on the 'oldest' brother's face as he said aloud that unfamiliar word. "Something like - Though not born on the same day of the same month in the same year, we hope to die so. How's that?"

"Hmmm. Though not born on the same day of the same month in the same year, we hope to die so. A worthy sentiment nii-san," the dreamer remembered laughing here.

"Though not born on the same year of the same month in the same day, we hope to die so. Doh. Wait. I meant - though not dead on the same day of the same month in the same year, we hope to be born so..." The 'youngest' of the three sworn brother's grimaced. "Gah! Once more! Though not born on the same day of the same month in the same year, we hope to die so! There!"

His scarred face lit with pride as he finally got out the simple sentence. His brothers struggled not to let their sniggers escape as they looked on at him.

"Cough, cough. Hmmm. Anyway brothers. I meant that." The 'oldest' brother looked towards both of them with firm eyes. That same determined gaze that had been the reason the dreamer had decided follow this man.

"There will be many battles before us, and many foes we will have to overcome, but I will not forgive you if you die before me." said the 'oldest' brother. "That goes for you too Zhang Fei."

Zhang Fei and the dreamer roared with laughter.

"Don't worry about that brother. We will never do that." The dreamer's voice was confident as he made that statement. "Not until the day our dream comes true."

Zhang Fei nodded in agreement. And all three of them roared with laughter again as they drained the last bottle of wine. The last celebration before they went to their first battle. Their first step on the long path of conflict before them.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Time passed.

After overcoming many trials he and his brothers finally obtained enough power to stand against their enemies. Together with new companions they had forged a nation, small compared to the other two rising powers maybe, but a power in its own right. Everything had been going well.

Then, he had grown arrogant.

Their country had survived its turbulent youth through a long alliance with the Southern nation. Together they were strong enough to make the vastly more powerful country to the North think twice before attacking them. However, not all had gone well between the two allies.

The biggest bone of contention between them were the fertile lands in the centre of the continent. For the first few years they had managed to hold the land by making excuses and bringing up unexpected reasons, but finally the day had come when refusing was no longer possible if they were to keep the alliance. So, his older brother had commanded him to cede half the land in order to keep the peace. The Southern ambassador came specially to see him with the edict.

He had refused.

As the ambassador went away he had laughed, knowing full well that he could hold this land against all enemies. Confident in his abilities he had then proceeded to wage war against the North once more. Army after army fell before him, and soon enough it looked as if he would bring to an end the dominance of the North.

Then, one day as he prepared for the final thrust towards the Northern capital, he received news that the South had taken his province.

From that day on everything had gone wrong. In his arrogance he had thought to take his province back with his army alone. A futile effort. Not even he who was reckoned as the greatest general in the land could do anything against the combined forces of the North and the South. Still he had struggled on, until the last battle when he had been captured. His fate had been decided the day before, and the decision had come as no surprise. Too dangerous to ransom, too honorable to serve another master, there had only been one option his captors could choose.

The executioner's sword.

The dreamer remembered that day clearly. The blue skies that had greeted him as he walked out to his death. The smell of the fresh autumn air that had refreshed his tired soul. The anger that had filled him as he came face to face with his enemy. And most of all. Hitting him much harder than anything else. The sadness he had felt as he remembered his oath.

_Though not born on the same day of the same month in the same year, we hope to die so._

"I'm sorry brother." He had whispered before making another vow.

_If it should ever be that I walk this earth again, I shall never die till I die with you, my brothers._

A flash in the sunlight, and he had known no more.

--

**Lovers**

His last words to her before going to London had been, "I will be back soon."

Her answer, "I'll be waiting."

In the end they had both been telling lies.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Six months had become five years by the time he went back, stepping out from the train into the fragrant Spring air. The youth had become a man, and the man had become a mage. Yet his love for her had stayed true, and her love for him had remained just as strong. All he had wanted on that day had been to see her smiling face again. As for the ring in his pocket? That could wait for another day. Seeing her would have been enough.

But she had never come.

When he returned home he had soon found out why. His hometown had been savaged. The victim of a renegade mage's experiments, and the inevitable cleansing that had followed in its wake. She had just been one of the many unfortunate civilians caught up in that mess. Thankfully, her body hadn't been harmed.

Only her soul had been taken.

A week passed. He had cried out all his tears. He had given vent to all his rage. All that had remained was resolve.

So he said goodbye again, pausing only to make one last promise.

"I will save you." A vow whispered into her deaf ear.

Taking up his gun, he had left that room behind him. He wouldn't return for two years.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Four years passed, and hope faded. The renegade mage who had taken her soul was nowhere to be found.

He was now a Seal Order Executioner, one of those dogs of the Association that hunted down those who were too valuable or just too dangerous to be allowed to exist outside of a prison. For four years he had scoured the Earth for just one hint of his quarry's whereabouts. All to no avail. He was no more closer to saving her than he had been when he started.

Despairing, he had grasped at straws, but everytime he thought he had found something it had turned out to be of no help at all. At least, that had been the story until the day that he found out about the Grail War.

A conflict for an artifact that could grant any wish. A bloody struggle that had consumed the lives of many great mages over the years. It was said that those who entered the war never made it out alive. So be it. As long as she opened her eyes he wouldn't have been afraid to invade hell itself.

So he said goodbye again, pausing to give her one last kiss, and a reaffirmation of the promise he had once made.

"I will save you," he had repeated. "So wait for me."

With that last plea he had walked out the door, making his way towards Japan, and the War that awaited him.

--

**Fallen**

Once he had been a god. No longer.

Once he had been a hero. Now they called him villain.

Once he had known love. All he knew now was hate.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Ten arrows he had been given. Nine nails with which to seal his fate.

Sent down to a burning world, his duty had been to capture the ten sun birds that had escaped their cage, after seeing what they had done his honor had demanded that he kill them instead.

His hand had been guided by righteous fury. His arrows forged by the creator himself. One by one they had unerringly found their mark, until finally only one of the birds had remained. As it desperately tried to get away he had reached back for his last arrow.

Only to find it missing.

When he returned to heaven he had been surprised to find that the creator had become angered with him. The sun birds had been the most favoured of the divine beasts and now only one remained, kept safe by the creator's theft of his last arrow. Surprise had turned to shock as the creator vented his anger upon him, and shock had turned to rage when he suddenly found himself back on Earth, a god no longer, just another human.

Even so, he had been willing to accept the change. Soon enough he had become the ruler of a small but well-off province, and after taking as his wife one of the daughters of a local water god he settled into his life as a king among the mortals.

But the years had passed, and it had been with great horror that he had woken one day to realised that he had become old.

To die meant to fade away. To fade away meant to be forgotten. He who had been a god was doomed to become just another of those nameless mortals who disappeared into the backdrop of history. Anything else he could have accepted, but for his heroism to be forgotten was one thing he could not accept.

So, after many perilous quests he had finally found the Queen Mother of the West. She who held the secret to the elixir of youth. Her demands upon him would have broken most mortals, but he was no mere mortal to be defeated by a few legendary monsters. Once he completed all of her tasks he had demanded to be given the elixir, and, impressed by his valour, she had given it to him.

When he finally returned to his castle his wife had greeted him, and he had told her the good news. There was enough of the elixir to keep both of them young and alive for a thousand years. It wasn't immortality true, but it was the next thing to it. They had just been about to drink it together when an urgent summons arrived, and he had rushed off to deal with the problem.

His greatest mistake.

When he came back his wife had disappeared, and the elixir had gone with her. Cursing her for a treacherous witch he turned his back on love. From that day forth his land would no longer enjoy the rule of the kind king he had been before. Loyalty and obedience were all that mattered. As long as everyone obeyed him they would be fine, if they dared to disagree with him... Well that was fine too, but the one who had disagreed wouldn't be around to do so ever again. For twelve years he terrorised his domain. An absolute ruler who had no sympathy for the unfortunate, nor attention for the mutterings that grew in volume around him.

Love was for fools, he had known that. He should have remembered that trust was for imbeciles as well.

His most trusted disciple had dealt the first blow. The youth he had raised from a poor abandoned child had taken up his sword against him. Soon enough others had followed, and as his life flowed out with his blood the former god had cursed himself for a fool. He should have killed the child long ago before he could become a threat. Too late now. Too late for anything but one last vow to himself.

_I shall never trust, nor love again._

_All around me are my enemies._

_And all my enemies must die._

Death claimed him, and the fallen god entered legend. Three thousand years later he would see the light of day again, on a far-off island nation called Japan.

--

Night fell in Fuyuki city. Masters and Servants around the city roused themselves in preparation for another night of mayhem. Among them were the three dreamers, their vows fresh in their minds again, they stepped out into the darkness once more in order to fulfil them.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A shadowy figure sat upon the highest building in Fuyuki. A dark hawk searching the ground for prey.

Among all the servants summoned by the Grail there was one class that had always been looked down upon by the rest. Those who served from the darkness, the servants of the dagger, Assassin.

In was an understandable contempt. The Assassin class never came with the overwhelming strength or the glorious phantasms of the three knight classes, nor did they possess the potent magecraft of Caster, and they had nothing like the powerful steeds of Rider. If you were to say which class was the least desired among the seven by the masters, it would have been hard to choose between Assassin and Berserker.

Throughout most of the Grail wars there had only ever been one Assassin summoned. The nameless disciples of the Old Man of the Mountain, the members of the faceless cult whose name had become synonymous with silent death. During the fifth Grail War however errors had crept into the system, and an Assassin who could not have been called an Assassin had been called into existence. Following the end of the fifth Grail War, the error remained in place, and once again an Assassin who did not strictly deserve the name had entered the playing field.

The Assassin who wasn't sighed heavily as he scanned the empty streets again. The word empty weighed heavily upon him, because it implied that there was no one there, ergo, none of the masters or servants Assassin was supposed to kill.

Things would have been different had his master been available for consultation. Since arriving in Fuyuki she had spread a wide net of spirits around the city to keep track of any movements by other servants. Unfortunately Miata had gotten wrapped up in one of her strange investigations again and was not responding to any of Assassin's requests for information. Assassin was not really bereft of any targets since he had knowledge of the whereabouts of two of the other servants and their masters, but one was too troublesome to get to, and the other... Having failed to kill him last time Assassin's peculiar sense of honour demanded that he leave Saber's master alone for the time being.

That was all well and good, but what to do now? He had no leads on any of the other masters so all he could do was sit here and watch out for signs of other servants. Assassin wasn't really sure what he was looking for but he imagined it would be something like the trail of fire Rider's horse was leaving behind as it galloped out of town.

...

Cursing himself for an idiot Assassin got to his feet and faded into the dark night sky.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

There was a German word that would have perfectly described what Assassin was feeling as he watched the running battle before him, schadenfreude, to take malicious delight in another person's troubles.

A single golden streak burnt a path towards Rider, and was blocked by Rider's huge crescent bladed polearm. Rider didn't get off completely unharmed however, and he grimaced as the resultant explosion assailed his eardrums. His horse didn't much like the shock either, but true to its legend, it didn't do much more than stumble once before it was off and running again. Assassin let out a disappointed groan as a second arrow failed to do anything but force Rider's mount to veer to the left a little. At the rate Rider was going he would soon be beyond Archer's range, and it was fairly obvious from the way this fight was going that he would dematerialise as soon as he got the chance.

Assassin was mildly surprised at the way things had turned out. He had watched Archer fight once before and he hadn't seemed like a particularly powerful servant, whereas Rider's skill and power was obvious from just looking at him. If you just compared their abilities it should have been an outright victory for Rider in the case of a head on battle.

Then again, Assassin reflected as he looked up at the pale moon, that was supposing Archer was willing to fight fair.

Floating high in the sky, Archer was definitely not planning to go toe to toe with a monster like Rider. Assassin personally approved. Why do something as stupid as to charge at someone if you could kill them from afar with no risk to yourself? He supposed it wasn't the most honourable thing to do, but he had never cared overly much for that abstract notion, a sentiment that was reflected in his legend. However, while Assassin approved of the other servant's actions, he was finding that he couldn't approve of the servant himself.

A last volley of golden firebolts was sent flying towards Rider. The light they cast as they left the bow in Archer's hands illuminated a mask of rage that would not have been out of place upon a Berserker's visage. Assassin didn't know quite what to make of this servant of the bow. Seeing as he was one of the three knight classes he had to be a fairly respectable hero, but the chilly air Archer gave off suggested he was a fallen spirit instead of a noble spirit. A mystery, but not one Assassin was interested in solving. His job was to kill servants, not find out things about them.

He couldn't make out the red glow in the distance that had been Rider any longer. Archer seemed to have given up as well and was just hanging there looking angry. Caution dictated that Assassin wait until Archer went back to his master but temptation beckoned. Why waste time finding out where Archer's master was when he could kill the other servant right here? Summoning up one of his noble phantasms Assassin launched himself up into the air, making sure to keep himself hidden from sight and sense with a second phantasm.

Assassin should have been detected long before he got close to Archer. His presence concealment rank of D meant that he was only able to veil his presence instead of erasing it completely like a True Assassin could. Any self-respecting servant would have sensed him before he got within fifty metres of them, under normal circumstances that was.

_Perkephalaia Skia'zo,_ the Helm of Shadows. As long as he wore this Assassin was invisible in all senses of the word. Supplementing his poor presence concealment skill as well as hiding him from sight this noble phantasm served him as well now as it had in the distant past. Archer never suspected a thing even when Assassin was hovering not five metres away from him. Getting into position just behind Archer, the black-cloaked servant of the dagger got ready to deal a mortal blow.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Taken by surprise while in a vulnerable position, Archer did pretty well for himself during those first few seconds.

A shift in the air around him alerted Archer to Assassin's presence, too late to completely avoid the crooked sword hurtling down towards his neck. Nevertheless it saved his life as Archer twisted in midair to meet Assassin's attack with hard armour instead of soft flesh. Dark red scales went flying off as god-forged steel tore apart heavenly bronze. A second swing coming from the other direction attempted to finish the job by tearing open Archer's exposed belly, but only met empty air as Archer released the winds around him to drop towards the ground.

Realising that he had lost the element of surprise Assassin paused for an instant to ponder his options. He almost immediately decided to continue his attack, but that slight hesitation provided Archer with enough time to draw his bow.

Fired from just ten metres away Archer's arrow reached Assassin faster than he could react to it. Luckily for Assassin the shaft of flame came in at just the right angle to glance off the sword he held in his hands. Still, it was a close call and Assassin was startled enough to withdraw from battle.

The smouldering anger in Archer's eyes were replaced by total astonishment as Assassin just... disappeared. It was impossible to think that he had dematerialised. That process, while it did allow a servant to disappear from sight, required time and did nothing to erase a servant's presence. Since this was an Assassin it could be that his presence concealment skill was preventing Archer from sensing him, but how to explain his instant disappearance? Coming right on the heels of the realisation that this other servant could walk the skies as well or even more easily then he could, this new knowledge was even more worrying. Archer let loose a few more arrows into the general area Assassin had been in to make sure that it wasn't just an illusion, but all his shots hit nothing as they flew off into the night.

Confused, he wrapped a breeze around himself and slowed his descent. Remembering how suddenly Assassin had come at him though he kept a close eye upon his surroundings at the same as he looked far and wide to see where his attacker could have gone.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Assassin was actually hovering in the air not fifty metres away from Archer, considering his options again, weighing up the risks of attacking versus the potential rewards. Right now he was leaning towards continuing until he killed the grim-faced servant. It seemed that Archer wasn't very good at detecting things that he couldn't see, which meant in turn that as long as Assassin kept hitting him from behind and then withdrawing into the darkness with _Perkephalaia,_ he was virtually guaranteed to eventually bring the servant of the bow down. The only problem that Assassin could see with that plan was that it would take a lot of time and effort to pull off, not really something that appealed to him. Maybe he could just dive down upon Archer from high above and take him out that way instead...

His musings were interrupted by a soft whisper in his ears, the voice of his master carried to him over the "Soul Strands" she had weaved between them.

"Assassin. Stop whatever you are doing. Come over to where I am as soon as you can," short and to the point like all of his master's orders, spoken in a manner that didn't even contemplate the possibility of refusal on Assassin's part. He didn't have a problem with her orders themselves but that attitude of hers did get a little tiresome. Once he had even thought half-seriously about not obeying one of her orders just to see how she would react.

But Assassin thrust those thoughts to the side as he picked up on something strange. Miata's voice held a strange note he couldn't recall ever hearing before. Could it have been... Worry? Or even... Fear? He sent back a query but got no response. Miata had blocked the connection between them.

Throwing one last glance in Archer's direction Assassin put away his weapons and went off towards his master. He would have preferred to finish the job he had started but Miata's orders had been quite clear. No matter, he knew now that he could kill Archer easily enough if they ever met again. Better then to go to Miata's side and see what was wrong, because something had to be wrong for his happy-go-lucky master to get so worried as to call him back in the middle of a fight.

He was right too.

--

**Day 6 Fuyuki City Southern Industrial Area**

A pungent smell that Ciel was overly familiar with permeated the air inside the warehouse.

Wherever in the world you were, rotting corpses all smelt the same.

Making her way through the stacks of crates it was not long before the sister of the Church found what she was looking for. Sitting there, like some macabre tribute to all the foul things in the world, was a grisly pyramid made from the decomposing bodies of twenty men and women. They had all had their blood drained before their dead selves suffered the final indignation of being used as building blocks, but they weren't any more pleasant a sight for it.

Ciel was scowling as she got out some matches and a can of accelerant. This was the fourth such structure she had found in the five hours she had been looking. Counting the three corpses the police had found, the death toll was now sitting at a minimum of seventy eight. Ciel was willing to be the body count wouldn't stop there either. The oldest corpse she had found so far was nearly 2 months old. Anyone crazy enough to do this wouldn't have settled with a mere eighty or so victims. They would have gone on to kill everything they could get their hands on without drawing undue attention. Just like she had... Back in the days...

She lit a match and dropped it onto the pile of rotting meat, then stood back to watch it all burn. It didn't take long, the corpse disposal fluid she had emptied out over the corpses lit up with a pale blue flame that immediately began to blacken the putrid flesh it covered. Two minutes later all that remained were burning bones, and in four minutes, nothing. The pile of ashes upon the heat cracked concrete was the only reminder that there had been anything there at all.

When the last fragment of bone had returned to the dust Ciel turned around and left the warehouse behind her. There was no more thought in her mind of looking for more information. She had seen enough. No reason to wonder why, or even how. All that she knew, all that she needed to know, was that there was a monster somewhere in this town, and all monsters were abominations before God.

Her job was to hunt them down.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Day 6 11:52 PM Fuyuki City General Hospital**

Completed three years ago, the Fuyuki City General Hospital was one of the most advanced medical facilities in Japan. Covering an area of five acres it was also one of the largest, with enough beds for a thousand patients, it was not uncommon for neighbouring districts to send their overflow here. Consequently the hospital was bustling with activity day and night as doctors did their best to cure the ills of the population they served.

From where she was standing Miata Latreune could overlook the whole complex, and she was quite impressed by what she saw. The brightly lit buildings were excellent examples of modern architecture done right, quite different from the monstrosities that had begun to grace her homeland these days. Unfortunately those same buildings also made her current task a lot harder.

The disturbance her spirits had picked up originated from inside one of the buildings, but Miata had no way of telling which one it was. Breaking the natural flow of the leylines with steel foundations and concrete piles, this whole compound was acting as one big sink for magical energy, and tracking those strange emanations was like trying to spot a ripple in an ocean full of ten storey waves. Whoever designed this place had inadvertently created the perfect environment for a mage. Enough mana to fuel almost any ritual one could think of, and a chaotic flow of energies that wiped out any trace of all but the strongest sorceries within minutes. If had been pure luck that had allowed her spirits to detect anything at all.

She almost wished they hadn't.

Miata shivered as she remembered the horrible energies she had felt playing across the surface of whatever working was underway here. Nothing she had encountered before could compare. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have been standing here at all. Anyone looking for her would have found her on the fastest plane out of the country. But she couldn't do that here, not when she was learning so much, so quickly. Hers was a scholar's soul, and knowledge was dearer to her then her safety. Besides which, Miata thought as she felt a familiar pulsing in her body.

She had Assassin.

"So master, what was so urgent that you had to call me away from a fight?" the voice in her ears was almost as warm as the breath that brushed across her neck as Assassin materialised behind her.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," Miata sighed as she melted into his embrace.

Assassin laughed, a deep sound that felt like smooth velvet running across her chest.

"Come off it Miata. Not even you are that whimsical."

Lost in the sensation of Assassin's firm body against hers Miata didn't reply but turmed to bury her face in Assassin's long, dark brown hair, a colour that stood out against her own warm gold. Forgetting the reason they were there she began caressing the soft skin at his neck with her lips. Assassin endured a few seconds of this but when Miata's hands started wandering across his abdomen he sighed and grabbed her hair.

"Ow!" Miata exclaimed as the servant pulled her head away from his body.

"Miata, don't get distracted," Assassin chided her in a tired tone that made it clear he was already used to dealing with his scatter-brained master.

Miata stepped back from Assassin and reorganised her thoughts as she tidied herself up. He was right. She shouldn't have let herself get intoxicated with him like that, even if his toned body was smooth as silk where... Again? Miata hit herself in the head to clear it up.

"Mi-a-ta." Assassin's voice carried overtones of barely disguised impatience as he called her name.

"Just give me a second, Assassin." Miata whined. God, she couldn't think when he was around.

Another faint twitching on the spiritual net she had cast distracted her from her internal turmoil. This time it was a signal coming from the East, and approaching at about the speed of a fast car. The size of the disturbance suggested the presence of a servant but she couldn't be sure without getting closer, and that would alert them of the fact that they were being watched.

"Assassin," Miata turned a disparaging gaze towards her servant. "Were you followed here?"

When Assassin stared at her in confusion she pointed West to a silver BMW that was turning into the nearly empty carpark. Looking further Assassin was able to see that the driver of the car was the silver haired mage of the Einzberns.

"Impossible." Assassin flatly declared. "I had _Perkephalaia_ on the whole way here. There is no way they could have detected me, let alone seen me."

"Hmmm... Then that brings up the question of why they are here. I'm sure that an Einzbern wouldn't trust in modern medicine for their health so they wouldn't be here for treatment," Miata pursed her lips as she watched Frederick get out of the car. "I wonder..."

When she turned back to face Assassin he knew he wouldn't be liking the next sentence to come out of her mouth. You could tell by the face. That damned, innocent, smiling, face.

"Assassin," Miata trilled. "Could you take me down there please?"

"No," an instant answer.

"What?! Why not?"

"You want me to put you within arms reach of the fastest servant in this war? Stop dreaming Miata." Assassin crossed his arms and met Miata's annoyed glare with a determined face. He wouldn't be giving in this time.

"_Mon dieu_. Stop worrying so much," Miata protested. Assassin however didn't respond except to shake his head once again.

"Fine then," snarled Miata. "I will go down myself!"

Assassin started at that. She was going to do what?!

"Uh, Miata. We are about twenty metres --"

"_**Keter, dominate gravity.**_"

Assassin was left to himself as Miata leapt off the edge into the night air. Gaining speed at about the same rate as a light feather, it was clear that she would survive the impact at least. But as to what would happen when she came face to face with Lancer and his master...

Still swearing, Assassin followed his master down. He could at least make sure they got out of this alive.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

When she got to the ground Miata was unsurprised to note that Lancer was standing before his master. Behind him the Einzbern looked wary as he watched her approach but the incredibly handsome servant's face revealed nothing but idle curiosity. It reminded her of something she had seen on holiday at Africa. The easy confidence of a lion faced with a young panther cub that didn't know better. The expression on Lancer's face was exactly the same as the one that great cat had shown at the time. Miata couldn't remember what had happened after that. Come to think of it when had that been? Six years ago now was it, or was it seven?

Her mind started wandering again and Miata didn't even realise that she had gotten too close until she nearly impaled herself on Lancer's outstretched spear. When she snapped out of her daze she was startled to find herself standing just a few steps away from the tall warrior.

"That's far enough wench," growled Lancer. "If there's something you want to say you can say it from there."

Miata frowned. Lancer's voice sure didn't match his exterior. High and gravelly, it was the voice of a chain smoker in his late forties, not a young man in his prime. She didn't much like the look in his eyes either. Now that she was this close she could see that they held a cruel and arrogant light dampened only by a thin veneer of humour. No, she didn't like this servant at all.

"Good evening servant Lancer and master of the Einzberns, are you here to look around like me? Oh, wait. _Vous parlez la Francais?_" Seeing as the other master was an Einzbern there was a chance that they would be able to converse in a civilised language.

Instead of an answer she got Lancer's spearpoint on her neck.

"What did you just do, witch?" demanded Lancer. "If your spell caused harm to my master I will -."

Miata was relieved to see the Einzbern master step foward to restrain his servant.

"Lancer, stand down. She didn't do anything."

The silver-haired mage put a hand upon his servant's arm, guiding it and the spear down.

"Now," the mage said in French as he looked toward Miata. "I must apologise for my servant's rudeness. I'm afraid that the Grail only gives them the ability to speak English, Japanese and the tongue of the land they were summoned in."

He smiled and gave her a little bow.

"Frederick van Einzbern, may I ask of you your name?"

Miata smiled in response.

"My name is Miata Latreune," Miata told him as she made a curtsey. "I just wanted to enquire as to - ... Uhm, excuse me?"

Frederick didn't reply. He was staring at her wide-eyed as he crept back from her.

"Wha, what is the White Weaver doing here?" Frederick was muttering to himself but Miata was able to overhear him and answered.

"Ugh, don't call me that. Anyways, El-Melloi sent me to participate in this Grail War thing but -."

Frederick had heard enough.

"Lancer!" he screamed. "Kill her! Now!"

"Eh?"

"My pleasure."

Standing off to the side, Lancer had been watching them talk in an incomprehensible tongue like the philosophers back in his time. Actually it was worse than that. At least he had understood the words those old grouches had spoken, if not the meanings. This conversation was almost as interesting to him as watching the rain fall. So it was with a joyous heart that he raised his spear to fulfil his master's simple command.

A warning from behind stopped him just as he was about to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," purred Assassin.

Lancer and Miata looked in the direction the voice had come from to see Assassin standing beside Frederick with his sword at the Einzbern's neck. The silver-haired mage looked frantic as he tried not to exhale, the edge of Assassin's crooked sword was that close to the skin.

"Assassin," Lancer snarled with narrowed eyes. "I should have it would be you. Let my master go scum, or I will pierce your master's heart before I disappear."

"Oh? But I haven't done anything yet. You were the one who was about to kill my master." Assassin replied cheerfully. "Just promise that you will listen to what she has to say and I will let white-hair here go." Assassin suddenly grimaced, and looked despairingly toward Miata. "Of course, that assumes my silly master here _has_ something to say."

Lancer nodded and dropped his spear, at which point Assassin also took his sword off from Frederick's neck. Exchanging thin smiles the two servants backed off. Neither Assassin nor Lancer took their eyes off each other as they returned to their masters' sides.

"Thanks Assassin," drawled Miata. "The slur upon my intelligence was a bit uncalled for but the rest of it was well done."

"No need to thank me master," Assassin smiled crookedly. "I was almost tempted to leave you swinging in the winds after that fool act of yours."

Miata stuck out her tongue at her unrepentent servant, then turned to face Frederick, who had barely recovered from his shock.

"As I was trying to say before you so rudely interrupted me," she was speaking in English now so that all those here could understand. "Are you here to look for the source of the strange powers at work in the city like I am, Mr Einzbern?"

Frederick nodded shakily, "If you mean the disturbance in the mana flows, then yes."

Taking a deep breath the silver-haired mage calmed himself. Trying to regain a bit of his original composure. Seeing that there wouldn't be any immediate violence Miata hummed happily.

"Well then, what do you say to a truce for today Mr Einzbern? Truth is, I'm more interested in what may be going on here then fighting your Lancer here." Miata looked back and forth between her servant and Lancer. "Your servant would probably win anyway."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!"

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

"Hohoho!"

Lancer let out a gravelly chuckle as Assassin made his indignation clear. He then looked at his master.

"Master, what should we do?" asked Lancer.

Frederick chewed his lip as he watched Assassin and his unexpected master argue over whether they could win against Lancer. It was hard to think from looking at this vacuous, young, brown-haired woman that he was looking at one of the youngest mages to ever achieve the rank of master. _Gott in himmel_, the White Weaver. There had been rumours that she would have had a seal order placed upon her if not for the intervention of Lord El-Melloi and the chairman of the Thule Society. Instead they had given her a colour, white. Not one of the prime colours, or even a colour at all in some people's eyes, but a pure colour none the less.

He eyed his servant. Statwise, there was no chance that his Lancer would lose. The thing that skewed the odds however was the presence of the other mage. She was famous for her summoning and spirit manipulation ability, and there was no telling what surprises she had hidden away behind that title of hers. Then there was also that strange twisting of mana the ancient wards back at the castle had picked up. Whatever ritual required that much power wasn't one that would have any positive effect upon the Grail War.

Frederick nodded to himself. Priorities, priorities. It would be a good idea to form a truce for now until they had at least looked into this piece of strangeness. They could fight all they wanted after they made sure nothing was wrong.

Besides. There was always the chance that something would be wrong, and that Assassin would get taken out by it.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

"We accept your offer," announced the silver-haired mage. "I swear by my power that neither I nor my servant shall take hand to you for the next twelve hours."

Assassin and Miata stopped arguing and looked at Frederick. They had forgotten about him and were surprised to hear his voice.

"Uhm... okay..." stuttered Miata. "I swear by my power that neither I nor Assassin shall take hand to you for the next twelve hours."

"So mote it be," the Einzbern mage solemnly answered.

"So mote it be," Miata replied, then froze as if she was puzzled.

"Excuse me, but why were you agreeing to this truce again?" she asked in perfect honesty.

Four pairs of eyes looked at her in disbelief. Two pairs were just reaffirming their opinions of the young woman, one pair couldn't believe that this could be the mage that had been the cause of so much consternation at the Clock Tower, the last pair just couldn't believe this air-headed idiot had managed to track her down.

Rubbing her temples to ease the headache she had gotten from her working, Caster sat back against the back of her seat and relaxed her body. The fact that two masters had come didn't really matter now. They were both too late to stop her. All it meant was that two potential obstacles would be removed faster than she had thought possible.

She signalled for one of her thralls to come over to her, just one of the many physically perfect humans she had enslaved in the last two months. A nurse with dead eyes slowly walked over to Caster's side and knelt down.

"Yes, my lady?" the young woman's voice was a monotone that had no trace of emotion or life whatsoever.

Caster smiled and reached down to caress the woman's beautifully shaped face. The nurse didn't respond at all as the witch ran her fingers across her cheek and down through her long black hair. Something like that was hard to do when your mind was choked with spells.

"Get everyone into position Midori, then go get the _mistress_." Caster's smile turned nasty. "Tell her that we will be starting now."

The thrall stood up and moved away. Caster sighed contentedly as she watched the dozens of thralls she had created move to their designated locations around the huge reverse pentagram etched into the concrete underfoot. Covering the entire expanse of the "carpark" this was an exact replica of the one she had created back in Sjesaix, so many years ago. This time though, she would not be interrupted before it could be activated. Her offering to her true master would go exactly as planned.

Caster scowled when she saw the purple haired bitch walking over from where she had been standing. She wished that she could have just left her to die outside the sanctuary but that couldn't be done. As long as this whore held those command seals Caster had no choice but to keep her alive. The day was coming though when she would be able to cast Sakura aside like the trash she was. On that day she would enjoy playing with that well endowed body of hers.

"So Caster, finally ready are you?" Sakura's eyes showed her low regard for her servant and Caster had to scrunch her hands into fists to keep herself from wiping that contemptuous grin off Sakura's face.

"Yes mistress," Caster managed to grind out more or less politely. "Two nuisances have shown up but they will not be able to stop me."

Sakura creased her forehead when Caster said 'nuisances' but made no comment upon the term.

"Get on with it then. You've wasted enough of my time already."

Giving Caster a painful kick for good measure Sakura proceeded to move into the sanctuary that would be the only place safe from Caster's workings. She didn't notice that baleful glare Caster aimed at her back as she walked away.

Caster gritted her teeth and took deep breaths. Soon, she repeated in her head. Soon.

Making sure that everything was in the right place she took her place at the Western point of the pentagram. She examined the sixty thralls standing upon the points one last time and sighed in regret. They would all be consumed and it would take her some time to build up a collection like this again. Well, plenty more where they came from.

"_Abbadon, Claius, Jorgen._

_Pandemonium's crowns._

_Thy servant dispells heaven's bounds._"

The reverse pentagram began glowing with a flickering orange-red light as Caster's voice echoed across its expanse, time for the last additions to the ritual.

Caster stretched out her hands.

"_Decapites_."

The sixty humans enclosed by the bounds of her magecraft all fell to the ground with their heads cut off. Scarlet blood fountained into the air like some macabre engineer's idea of what a hydrotechnic display should look like. Through it all, not one drop of the crimson liquid escaped the edges of the pentagram, as if the diagram was drawing it all in to itself. Feeding upon the water of life.

Which it was.

"_The price is payed in the silver of life._

_Thy thirst whetted by this morsel._"

Caster's voice took on a strange echoing tone as the pentagram blazed afresh with blood-red light. A strange swirling darkness took form in the centre as she continued.

"_Written on contract dark, and covenant black._

_My obligation to thee._"

Waves of dark power started flooding into the basement. All the grim energies that had been built up over two months by the Malign Altars Caster had built all over Fuyuki. To one with the eyes to see it was like watching ripples of prana grow in reverse. Unimaginable power all flowing towards the darkness growing within the pentagram.

"_By the opening of this path, by ending of all humanity's days._

_The bargain is settled._

_Send forth,_ _**Sanguista **__Devourer of Blood._"

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

"By Hades. What was that." Lancer muttered once the foul energies stopped sweeping across the air.

"Nothing good," Assassin said with a frown. "Hey, masters, where did that come from?"

Miata and Frederick were having a hurried conversation with each other, gesticulating furiously while in all directions. It was obvious to see that both mages had very different ideas as to where the source was.

The two servants looked at each other and let out a heartfelt sigh. It looked like it was up to the servants to settle things, again.

"I look in this direction and you look over there?" queried Assassin as he pointed towards the big building in the centre of the hospital complex.

"Sure, why not," replied Lancer. "That big see-through building is it? I'll - ... What the hells is that?!"

Both Assassin and the two masters stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction Lancer was staring. A black film of liquid was spreading across the ground, advancing fast in all directions. In no time at all it had almost reached them.

Assassin walked up to examine it.

"It looks like -," Assassin froze, this substance smelled very familiar.

"Blood?"

He was only just starting to react when the liquid, convulsed, reaching for him with hundreds of clawing barbs.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Day 7 12:06 AM Fuyuki City General Hospital**

It was a twenty minute drive from the Emiya residence to the new hospital, that estimate assumed that one was driving at full speed on the freeway with no traffic jams in sight.

They had made the trip in ten.

"Oh, my, god. I think I just puked up yesterday's dinner," moaned Rin.

Shirou didn't say anything in response. He was too busy puking his own guts out onto a nearby bush.

The cause of their sickness was standing behind them, watching them spew out the contents of their guts with an expression that mingled worry and amusement. A golden-haired servant with Riding skill: B, the King of Knights who lately drove a steel steed, Saber, ravager of Fuyuki's back alleys.

"I told you to tell me if we were going too fast Rin," Saber belatedly told Rin.

"I _did_," groaned Rin as she struggled to her feet. "You couldn't hear me screaming over the wind could you?"

Saber thought about it for a second and then gave Rin a sheepish smile. She had _thought_ she had heard something about the time they had scraped through the third alleyway but she hadn't realised that had been Rin.

"How fast were we going anyway?" Rin demanded. She had recovered a bit of her usual spirit already.

"210 km/h in some places, we never went below 190 km/h though," Shirou wasn't even trying to stand up yet.

The reminder of the harrowing trip through those narrow 'roads' had Rin spewing again. Houses and shops flashing by as Saber drifted through one corner straight into the next, she couldn't imagine how they had managed to get across town like that, let alone survive the journey. For the rest of her life Rin would remember the face of the one unfortunate driver they had left behind in their wake. His expression of sheer horror which had been a perfect mirror of her own as Saber drove the motorbike with its sidecar _up _the other vehicle in order to avoid a collision.

"Saber," called Rin as she tried to get that image out of her mind. "Next time, don't listen to me when I say 'get there soon as possible', please."

Saber mutely nodded. What else was there to say?

Letting out a groan of his own Shirou pulled himself up from off the asphalt. Out here it was strangely quiet, the hospital was seperated from the city by a national reserve which meant that none of the noises of urban life were able to reach the secluded clearing that the hospital complex lay in. A little too quiet actually. It wouldn't have been unreasonable for at least a car or two to be visible as visitors and patients streamed in and out of the facility, but apart from the chirping of a few insects Shirou couldn't hear a thing. He supposed it could be coincidence. Every place had quiet nights.

... A place as quiet as a grave after the biggest surge of magical energy he had ever felt. Coincidence. Yeah, that and Kirei had been a saint.

"Looks like we are in the right place at least," Shirou said out loud. He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, just stating the fact.

"Please be on guard master," Saber cautioned. "We don't know what happened here. For all we know it could have been another servant laying down a trap."

Shirou frowned and pointed an annoyed gaze at his servant.

"I'm not the same fumbling Shirou you met ten years ago Saber, you don't have to warn me about things like that."

"Say that when you are able to take a hit off me, Shirou," Saber coolly answered, to which Shirou's only reply was to grimace then look away.

On the sidelines of the conversation Rin was mumbling something to herself.

Shirou noticed and asked, "Did you say something Rin?"

"I was just saying that this can't be right," said Rin as she gestured towards the hospital centre.

"Any working that required so much power should have had some effect upon the surroundings. Either physical or magical. Right now I can't feel or see anything that is out of the ordinary about this place. All I have are signs that _something_ happened here."

And even those are disappearing fast, she muttered as she finished.

"Maybe it was a reality marble like mine," proposed Shirou, but his voice held some doubts.

Rin shook her head.

"No, a reality marble is the realisation of your inner world. The materialisation of one requires a significant amount of prana but it will never be an amount greater than what you can access yourself."

"So what was it then?" asked Shirou.

"Arggh! How should I know idiot! I'm annoyed enough already with the fact that I didn't detect anything wrong until this late, so stop annoying me with pointless questions!" Rin blew up as she took out her agitation upon Shirou. She would have continued her rant if not for Saber suddenly speaking up.

"Rin, Shirou. Something is going on over there," the king of knights told them.

When the two mages turned around they saw a scene that belonged to a horror movie. A darkness was spreading throughout the hospital complex. Lights went out one by one as whatever was causing it grew. What made it more unnerving was the deceptive slowness with which the blackout was marching slowly but steadily across the facility. It was fairly obvious from just watching that whatever was causing it was not natural.

"The edge of that will reach us soon," commented Rin.

Saber nodded, "Yes. Shirou, it may be wise for you and Rin to pull back from here."

"What about you Saber?" Shirou asked.

"I'll find out what is causing this, master," the golden-haired knight replied. "If it is something I cannot deal with myself I will retreat."

Shirou noticed the qualifier in that statement.

"If it's something you can't deal with... So what happens if you can deal with it?" he asked her in a sarcastic tone.

"That would depend upon the circumstances," his servant replied with a faint smile upon her face.

Saber's expression and roundabout way of talking made Shirou stop and think. This really wasn't like her. If anything, he would have said it was like talking to...

"Saber," said Shirou. "You haven't been taking lessons from Rin have you?"

"Lessons Shirou? What lessons?" Saber replied innocently.

"Yes, Shirou. What lessons?" sensing blood in the water, Rin joined the conversation.

Shirou surrendered. One Tohsaka Rin was bad enough, there was no way he would be able to deal with two such demons at once.

"Fine, fine. I'll get myself and Rin somewhere safe, but... Saber."

"Yes?" An answer full of innocent curiosity.

He sighed, he shouldn't have let Rin spend so much time with her.

"When we get home you and I are going to have a talk," Shirou finished lamely.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

They took a little too long to sort things out. The _Mare Sanguis_ wasn't a mindless machine. Sensing the presence of the powerful spirit ahead it had sent branches of itself ahead of the main mass. Those branches now curled around the position where Shirou and the others were standing.

_Sanguista _was ready to strike.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

As expected Saber was the first to notice the danger.

"Rin!" Saber cried out, she was jumping before she had finished speaking.

"Wha - ?!"

Saber's invisible sword didn't leave a trail as it flashed past Rin's face, but the wind pressure alone was enough to cut off a lock of her hair. A damp thwack could be heard as her blade bit into one of _Sanguista's_ reaching arms. Blood so red as to be black splattered Rin's face as _Invisible Air_ flared and blew it into pieces.

"What was that?!" asked Shirou, he hadn't been able to see what it was.

"I don't know Shirou but -- Urk!" Saber leapt back with Rin in her arms as she twelve more of the black tentacles came stabbing in at her. A swipe of her sword took care of the three closest but the others pressed their attack, and were soon joined by more. Shirou leapt in to aid Saber but what help he was able to give was soon countered by the addition of still more of the strange enemies.

"Shirou, there's something behind us!" screamed Rin.

"Can't look!" Shirou shouted back. "There's too many of these things!"

"Hiyaah!"

Saber pushed her Mana Burst to its limits and cleared away all the tentacles facing them with one slash that tore up the concrete it brushed over. The two combatants of their little group took the opportunity to catch their breath and look where Rin was still pointing. It wasn't a comforting sight.

"What the hell..." Shirou murmured, and was echoed by Saber.

The pale moonlight glistened off a slick black surface that lay over everything behind them. Buildings, cars, trees, the black film was covering everything. As Shirou watched it slowly enveloped a nearby ward. Creeping over the walls it invaded the concrete structure, breaking windows as it oozed inside. He heard alarms go off before they were silenced, presumably by whatever that black stuff was. The final straw for him came when he saw a nurse look out from a window that the black stuff had yet to reach. When the window opened the ooze nearby seemed to momentarily pause, then strike out with a speed of a viper. The woman didn't even have the time to scream before a countless number of black tendrils drilled into her body.

"Poor thing," Rin whispered.

Saber and Shirou didn't say anything. They were watching the black ooze take care of its prey, because that's what humans were to it. The nurse's body shrivelled up with horrifying speed after the tentacles stabbed her. Soon enough the body had collapsed into a limp pile of flappy leather. Whatever this monstrosity had taken, it wasn't anything that its victims could survive the loss of.

They would have watched longer but the edge of the dark liquid had almost reached them. Now just twenty metres away the surface was boiling with motion, presumably getting ready to launch some tentacles at them. Hearing something strange the master and servant looked to where they had been fighting too. There was already a stream of the black stuff gathering there, and it looked ready to engage them again.

"Shirou, we have to get out of here, now."

Saber tightened her grip and took a fighting stance. Eyeing the extent of the tainted area around them she considered their options. Around thirty metres, easy enough for her to escape just by jumping but... She might have done it if it were just Rin but taking Shirou along as well would have been impossible. That just left fighting their way out of here. Quickly too. Whatever the blackness was it would spread too far to make escape of any kind feasible.

Her master had just come to the same conclusion, meeting her eyes with a firm stare. Letting his hands fall to his sides Shirou summoned up the two familiar black and white shapes he had come to use most often.

"Let's go Saber," Shirou told her. "Rin, stay between us."

With one last glance behind them to make sure the ooze behind them was still far back Saber rushed forward. Tearing into the ooze ahead she opened up a path for the two mages behind her. Gusts of wind from her phantasm and the cutting gales generated by her Mana Burst ability drove the dark substance back, letting Rin and Shirou follow with just a few forays from the tentacles to take care of.

Her attack disturbed the black liquid, and suddenly Saber was dealing with clawed tentacles four times the orginal thicknes. As if alerted to the attempt by the mages to avoid becoming the thing's next meal, the dark ooze had begun sending the heaviver weapons against the servant of the sword.

Not that it was much use.

Arturia lived up to her name, making short work of the tentacles facing her and even dealing with the ones that weren't. Black blood rained down as her invisible sword flashed from point to point, destroying any invaders upon her absolute territory. Although they were having much less trouble Rin and Shirou were barely able to keep up with her as she destroyed all enemies in their path.

They finally broke out into open space after nearly two minutes of nothing but desperate hacking and slashing. A carpark that the black stuff hadn't invaded yet. But when they stopped and took a look around, they were greeted by a scene that provoked despair.

On the other side of the concrete plain. Carpetting the dead grass. Was another belt of the dark liquid, nearly three times the width of what they had just passed through.

"I think I know where all that mana went now," Shirou said in a dazed voice. The two girls were too stunned to give him a reply.

"Shirou, we can't cross that like we did with the last one," said Saber. "The only way I can see is to release Excalibur."

"No," Shirou replied instantly. "Excalibur reaches too far, you will be killing all the people in the buildings as well."

Saber made as if to protest his decision, but when she saw the fierce light in his eyes she knew that this was one point Shirou would not be giving ground on.

"Give it up Saber," Rin butted in. "You know he's too stubborn to do something like that. Even if all those people are dead anyway."

"What?!"

Shirou spun around to face Rin who was standing there with a resigned look on her face. When she saw his response to her words she flicked her hand as if dismissing the matter as unimportant.

"Do you really think that this is the only place this black junk is spreading? We are at the rear of the hospital, Shirou. If that stuff is here it means that it's covered the centre of the complex already. You saw what happened to that nurse back there. Anyone who was in this hospital is _already dead_."

"Not all of them," Shirou pointed out angrily. "There are still buildings at the edges that haven't been touched by it. There's still a chance that they can get out."

Rin looked at him as if he was an idiot, then she glanced at Saber, who looked away without meeting her eyes.

"Do you really think so? If you go in there and wake everyone up and tell them they are going to die unless they get out, do you really think they will move? They are more likely to call the police, which will just increase the casualties. There's also the question of what will happen if they get out too. That black stuff can't be completely mindless from what we've seen. There's no way it is just going to let people walk out of here like that, if there is a path that's still open that is. Can you and Saber really protect that many people, Shirou? We just got out of that one mess with our own lives."

She gave Shirou a cold stare of her own.

"Saber knows that too. Don't you Saber? I agree that using Excalibur to open a path now would be bad but for me that's only from a purely tactical point of view. If I wasn't worried about Saber being unable to use it later I would be telling her to burn this place down to the ground with that black ooze. What we have to protect right now is our own lives Shirou, because those are the only things we can protect."

For a moment Saber was afraid that Shirou would start shouting at Rin as she saw him stand there shaking with rage. Then, surprisingly, she saw him calm down and take a deep breath.

He had changed. The Shirou she had before would never have accepted Rin's words as he did now.

"Okay Rin. We will save ourselves first. But once we get out we are coming back to save all the people we can," Shirou said firmly. "Got it?"

Rin sighed and shook her head. There was no changing him, not really, but even this was progress enough. She guessed she would be keeping her promise with Archer, maybe in another two decades or so.

"No objections here," Rin replied lightly before fixing Shirou with a stare. "That is, as long as you aren't stupid about it. No rushing into save a dead person like you did with Gilgamesh in the last war, okay?"

Shirou grimaced as Rin brought that old memory up. That was yet another matter from his past that still haunted him, and Rin didn't know just how much he regretted not being able to do anything on that day. He had never told her about his relation to Ilya. He had wanted to forget.

"I don't want to interrupt master," said Saber. "But we have to get going now if we want to survive the journey. That black stuff is spreading further every second we are standing here."

"Ah, right."

"Lead on then Saber," said Rin.

The three of them got into formation again, and headed towards the other end of the carpark where the belt of black substance blocked their path to safety. Taking a deep breath Saber plunged on into the mess. Rin and Shirou followed as closely as they could, which wasn't that close. The raging winds around Saber tore a path through the black stuff but it also meant that they had to stay away lest they too were caught in the storm. One consequence of this was that the mages had to keep a close balance between getting too close to Saber and keeping ahead of the reclosing wounds in the dark liquid around them.

They were about halfway through when Shirou let two tendrils slip through. Faced with five at once he had only managed to cut two and block one. Of the two that got past him Rin managed to evade one, but the other smacked into the flesh of her leg.

"Ahh!"

"Rin!" Shirou yelled. He cut the tendril in half with a slash from Bakuya and immediately had to defend against another three tendrils that came leaping in at him. Three he could handle one way or another, but when another four spurted up out of the dark liquid closing in on them he knew he was doomed.

Or not, he thought as Saber's sword slapped them all away. After that there was no more time for talking as Saber and Shirou fought desperately to keep the barbed tentacles away from Rin and themselves. Rin did what she could to help but she had left her battle wand back at the house. After using the jewels she did have for reinforcing her clothes and healing her wounds she didn't have too much to use, and spells like _gand _were about as much use as throwing stones against something like this.

Even with their most valiant efforts they were being overwhelmed. Surrounding them on all sides the ooze was flooding them with tangles of clawed tendrils one after another. The only reason they had survived this long was that Saber was expending the winds wrapped around her sword to push them back every time. It wasn't something she could keep doing. Already the golden blade of Caliburn was showing its light in the darkness, the few winds remaining in its invisible sheath no longer able to conceal its glory. Finally, Saber and Shirou were pressed back to back, and with an angry roar Saber let loose all the winds remaining within _Invisible Air_ in one devastating slash.

"Shirou, quickly!" she shouted as she picked Rin up and began running.

The ground that the hurricane force gales had torn up was a narrow avenue of dirt free of the black smear that tainted the world around them. Like the bliblical parting of the sea Saber's stroke had split the dark liquid, but the gap was closing fast. Even before they had run half the remaining distance the black substance had begun attacking them again. Within a few more steps Shirou and Saber were trapped once more.

"Damn," cursed Saber as she cut away another riotous tangle of the barbed tendrils. She couldn't even use Excalibur to burn a path. The motion required to bring Excalibur sweeping down left a momentary opening which would seal her fate. Anguished sounds behind her told the servant that her master wasn't doing so well either. Were they going to die here?

"Seven, safeties off."

Purple and white light blazed across the darkness as a thick beam of light ripped into the dark sea. When they could see properly again Saber and Shirou saw that a thick lane of clear ground had been burned into the dark surface. They didn't stop to look twice before they punched through the now much thinned ring of blackness around them to run for their lives.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

"Glad you could make it," a voice greeted them as they got to the relative safety of the hill that overlooked the hospital grounds. Nearly a kilometre from the edges of the hospital Shirou had thought that it would be safe enough.

Apparently this person too had thought the same thing.

"Ciel-san?" Rin exclaimed.

The blue-haired executioner gave them a little curtsey.

"Was that you who fired that beam just now?" asked Shirou.

The sister of the Church nodded.

"Yes, I thought you would need the help. I was pretty sure that you weren't responsible for this mess so I wanted to recruit you to help me sort things out," her face went blank again as she turned a scary smile upon Shirou. "Of course, if you are responsible in any way for this..."

Shirou hurriedly waved his hands in negation. He wasn't sure what was scarier, that black gunk or her.

--

**Day 7 12:24 AM Fuyuki City General Hospital - Radiology Building**

"Whose brilliant idea was it to head in this direction?" Lancer asked disgustedly, his spear slashed apart a rank of tentacles.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that there would be more of that bloody filth over here?" Assassin replied annoyedly as he cut away at the forest of barbed tendrils in front of him.

"Would you two shut up and keep fighting!" yelled Miata. A wave of her hand sent a bloom of fire rolling out ahead of her that scorched the black liquid as it passed. Enough to stop it from attacking, but not for long.

Frederick didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to keep himself safe with his metal birds. The razor sharp wings of the steel hawks cut the tentacles easily enough, but everytime they did so their feathers became covered with thick black blood that weighed them down. Out of the six birds he had started with he only had two left. Or rather, one. The fifth fell into the black ooze with its wings covered in black gore. The oozemade short work of it as the surface boiled up to swallow the steel doll.

"Oh damn," cursed Assassin as they rounded the corner. "This way's blocked off as well."

"No time to worry about that now, rat. Talk after we get out of here, with my spineless master as well of course," Lancer finished with a smirk on his face.

His 'spineless master' didn't hear him. His last bird had just fallen and the black tentacles that came rushing in at him were coming much too close to his body for comfort. Lancer's spear was a flickering blur as he worked to keep his master alive, but even so the sheer numbers of tentacles was beginning to tell as the clawed ends of the tentacles got closer and closer to Frederick's body.

"Lancer, use your shield!" screamed the Einzbern mage.

"Eh? Here? But -."

Lancer's reluctance didn't even register on Frederick's mind as a tentacle brushed his cheek. When he reached up to feel his face and saw blood on his fingers, what little confidence the silver-haired mage had left disappeared.

"Lancer, release your shield, this I command you with the seal!" the silver-haired mage shouted. Upon the back of his right hand a red light flared and disappeared.

Lancer growled as he felt the compulsion weigh down on him. He let swing a mighty blow with his spear to clear some room, then removed the white cloth covering his shield. Assassin and Miata didn't dare turn around to look as Lancer revealed his phantasm. If they had they would have seen a polished bronze surface, etched with nine rings that beautifully depicted life in all its highs and lows. For anyone well-versed in Greek mythos this was the last item that confirmed Lancer's identity. Who would mistake the owner of this magnificent shield? So well described in the words of immortal Homer himself.

"_**Aspido **__The nine rings that encircle the earth."_

The nine circles of white light that spread out from Lancer pushed back the black substance like a bulldozer pushing aside dirt. Forming a circle of eight metres in diameter the phantasm enclosed Assassin and Miata as well. Seeing that they were safe for the moment the black-cloaked servant and his master let themselves fall to the ground, exhausted by their efforts. Beside them Frederick was already sitting on the cracked and torn asphalt below. His expression was one of total shock curiously mingling with relief. Lancer took one look at his dazed master, then at the other servant and his woman, and then stared up at the sky.

A spineless wonder on one side and a smart-mouthed worm on the other. This was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Day 7 12:26 AM Fuyuki General Hospital**

One of the things Sakura found most aggravating about Caster was her habit of singing while she took a bath. The petite brunette always sung the same dreary tune, over and over again, until she either finished soaking or Sakura told her to shut up. During the last two months Sakura had heard the servant sing it so many times that she could have repeated it word for word. This when she didn't understand a single line.

Another of Caster's bathing habits that Sakura found particularly annoying was how she never dried off properly before coming out. Prana-enfused blood was hard to remove from carpets.

"Caster, clean yourself up," said Sakura with a scowl. "You look ghastly with all that blood on you."

Sitting in the middle of her bloody bath, Caster looked over at her with one mocking eyebrow raised. Sakura knew that the prideful servant didn't think much of her but couldn't find it in herself to care. As long as that sicko did as she was told there wasn't a problem.

A staring match ensued as the the two tried to determine how far the other would be pushed. In the end Caster sighed and murmured a cantrip that made all the blood bead off from her upper body and fall into the pool she had created.

"Is that satisfactory, mistress?" Caster asked sardonically. "Now that the sight of my body no longer offends thy eyes may I get on with some real work?"

Sakura glared but nodded nonetheless. Normally she would have punished Caster for being so disrespectful but the current circumstances were anything but normal. They were in the middle of _Sanguista_ with Caster's will being the only thing stopping the dark creation from consuming them as well. Enforcing the usual penalty for disrespect would have been... unwise.

She watched as Caster called in streams of blood from the dark mass of _Sanguista_ and let them trickle into the pool she sat in. The way Caster luxuriated in the sensation of that warm liquid against her skin was somewhat gross but within limits. By what she understood Caster's magecraft relied heavily on blood and sympathetic energies, and the parasitic magecraft of her own family was no less disgusting.

Tendrils of mist rose off the red-black surface of Caster's macabre bath as the servant went to work. Soon enough flickering images began appearing, coming and going with dizzying speed as Caster continued searching for things that interested her. One vision in particular caught her attention and the flickering stopped. A wave of her elegantly manicured hand widened the viewing area and Sakura was able to see what Caster was looking at.

"Sempai..." Sakura whispered in a voice half full of hate and half full of yearning.

The rippling image showed Shirou and Saber working to try and hold back _Sanguista_'s spread without much success. For an instant Sakura regretted the action she had taken, knowing the pain it would cause that kind-hearted man. Only for an instant. That regret was quickly replaced with glee as she remembered the wrongs she had suffered because of him. This was not a simple act of brutality, it was revenge. Revenge upon all those who had made her what she was today.

There was another name that featured prominently on that short list, and Sakura avidly scanned the viewing pool for that hateful face. Because the picture was centred upon Saber it took her a while to find what she was looking for, but it had always been a simple matter of time. Wherever Shirou sempai was her bitch of a sister was bound to be also. When her eyes finally tracked their quarry down Sakura's face lit with a smile that in some circles would have been called unholy.

"Focus the image on that woman Caster," Sakura snarled as she pointed at Rin's face in the image. "If you can do anything to her from here, do it."

"I regret that I can't do that," replied Caster. "Both of those things. The image is fluid and does not completely obey my will. I don't have any of that girl's blood to work with either."

"Then you aren't much good to anyone, are you, _servant_?" Sakura chose that form of address as it stung the woman before more than anything else she had found.

Caster's doll-like face crinkled as her anger at being called a servant threatened to overtake her senses. Weeks of training hadn't gone to waste however and with a visible effort Caster calmed down before answering.

"I can't do anything from _here_, mistress," she ground out. "If I was to go over where they are... Some things become possible."

She looked inquiringly at Sakura, obviously wondering if Sakura would give up her limited control over her in return for a chance to strike at those she hated. Sakura herself was torn between her need to keep Caster in check and her desire to see her sister torn and broken. Hatred won out, and she nodded, giving Caster permission to leave her side.

Caster smiled, "Then, with your leave."

The purple haired mage waved the servant away. Caster gestured and the blood at her feet became perfectly still, showing a reflection of the sky on the other side of the image.

"_**Čachtice**_."

A faint slurping sound. When Sakura looked again Caster was already gone.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

"Again!"

Shirou and Saber darted forward into the waiting grasp of _Sanguista_. A tide of foul black blood rose up as if to meet them but was torn apart by the three black keys that came flying over Shirou's head. With the initial problem cleared Shirou and his faithful servant hacked away at what remained, making way for a time. Soon enough however they were forced back as the _Mare Sanguis_ kept expanding towards them. They were almost too late in getting out as a flood of the dark arms tried to cut them off. Saber was forced to almost drag her master in order to escape beyond their reach. After that they kept running until they got to a point they judged was safe, for now.

"Well that didn't go so well," a cheery voice muttered from behind them.

Ciel was standing there with two more of her seemingly endless supply of black keys held in each hand.

"No, it didn't," said Shirou harshly, Saber didn't look so happy either.

The two of them weren't in a very good mood. They had been fighting for half an hour now, trying to slow down the spread of this demonic black gunk. Nothing had worked and they had seen numerous civilians get caught up in its path and die horrible deaths. One lady had been just an arm's length away from Shirou when she was lanced through. Shirou hadn't felt as hopeless as he had felt then in a long time, and he wasn't enjoying the reminder.

"You two should rest up a bit," Ciel told them in a kind voice. "The world won't fall if you just take a five minute break to recharge."

Shirou grimaced at that. He was beginning to feel the strain. Six times they had rushed against the sea of blood. Every time they had gotten stuck and had had to fight their way out again. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he could feel his arm muscles starting to cramp up. Ciel-san was right. A rest was in order, but they didn't have the time.

"Alright," he said as he straightened up again. "One more time people."

Saber wordlessly led the way, followed closely by Shirou. Ciel rolled her eyes at his stubbornness but fell in behind them nonetheless.

"Where's Rin?" Shirou asked Ciel as they walked towards the edge of the _Mare Sanguis_.

Ciel shrugged.

"She said she was going home but I don't think she planned to stay there."

"No, she wouldn't," Shirou sighed. "She's probably going to come straight back with all the firepower she can carry."

"At least she's out of the way for now Shirou," Saber commented. "Of course it would have made more sense if you went back too master."

"Let's not get started on that again," Ciel groaned.

They kept up an easy banter until they got within visual range of the black sea. There, they found a surprise waiting for them.

"Greetings servant Saber, greetings mage and churchwoman," said an unfamiliar voice as they froze in place. "Welcome to the end of your world."

The speaker was a small woman in a flowing black dress, a lacy affair that looked more like a nightgown than a proper dinner outfit. Her presence was unexpected but what was most surprising about her was that she was standing amidst the sea of blood without harm.

"Caster," Ciel's voice was chilly. "Are you the one behind all this?"

A chuckle answered her question as Caster drew the black sea in around herself, caressing the tentacles that rose up to meet her.

"Ah. It seems that the slaves of the Church never change though those around them do. Always so direct," Caster grasped one tentacle and put it to her mouth, squeezing out some fresh red blood and gulping it down. Once she was finished she stretch out a hand to Ciel.

"Why not join me for a drink first before we fight? You seem like one of the kind to enjoy such things."

Shirou and Saber frowned at that and looked over at Ciel. She seemed to be struggling to keep herself under control.

"That was a long time ago, monster. And a different person," Ciel's eyes blazed with anger. "Call this thing off now and I may kill you quickly."

Caster laughed at that.

"You? Kill me? Stop dreaming you fool. You are but a human, there is nothing you can do against the Devourer of Blood."

Caster seemed supremely confident of _Sanguista'_s ability to defend itself and ignored the glare Ciel directed her way as she turned to face Shirou.

"Saber's master," she looked him up and down. "Not much more than a brat yourself I see." She looked around, seeing only Saber and Ciel beside him. "Tell me, where did that other girl go?"

"Rin?" Shirou frowned again, how the hell had she known about Rin? "She's gone somewhere else. Somewhere safe." He added that last as he saw Caster's expression turn dark.

"Oh? The whore isn't going to like that. Can't do anything about it I suppose," she waved her hand as if dismissing he matter as of no import. "You three however..." Her eyes were speculative as she looked at them. "You can all die here."

The pleasant smile on her face as she said that went ignored by Shirou and the others as _Sanguista_ rushed forth to devour them.

Tried to, at least.

The black tide was met by a flurry of silver lights as Ciel let loose with an incredible barrage of black keys. Anything that was left was left was ripped apart by Saber's leaping sword, its golden blade leaving trails of light against the dark mass. For an instant there was nothing between them and Caster, and Shirou leapt forward to take care of the problem at its source.

He could see Caster's eye go wide as she started to react, too slowly. Bakuya's edge flashed in towards her neck and would have cut it in two had a last frail tentacle not come striking in at the last second. Saved by that interference Caster escaped with only a small cut to her upper torso.

The pain must have woken Caster up from her shock because her eyes came blazing awake again. Before Shirou could position himself for another attack she had already raised her hand at him.

"You dare scar me?! _Corling!_"

Shirou just managed to get his blades up in time to catch the black dart that came leaping out at him. By the time he had recovered Caster was already far enough away that he could possibly attack her, not through twenty metres of the black muck.

That black muck had gathered again and he could see that Ciel and Saber were taking the brunt of its attack. The stuff around him had yet to recover completely and was only beginning to squirm with movement again. In that case...

"Trace on," Shirou murmured as he put his swords away.

The black bow that appeared in his hand was an accostumed weight as he raised it to track Caster as she fled back to watch from a safe distance. Fifty metres. An easy shot.

"_Caladbolg, Sidewinder!_"

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

At first, Caster had no idea what had happened. She had been turning back to aim a spell at that swineherd of a mage when she had suddenly found herself pitched forward. It was getting hard to breathe too.

With a trembling hand she reached up to feel her chest, and her questing fingers came to the ragged edge of the hole that had been blasted into her body. Raising the hand up she saw the blood on her fingers, and shrieked as she finally realised what had happened.

Pain. Pain that burned across her body, and over it all a murderous rage, all directed towards the base-born scum who had dared to mar her beauty not just once but twice.

"Claius! Jorgen! Your client calls thee! Grant me the aid of thy minions!" she spat blood with her words as she came to a sitting position.

Dusky orange flames roared up around her, clear sign that her patrons had heard her call, but nothing came. Through her pain and rage Caster realised that she had forgotten to draw a summoning circle or some other portal by which they could aid her.

A clamour from behind drew her attention, and she looked back to find that Saber was hacking a path towards her, no doubt intending to kill her before she could get away. She would have to improvise if she was to escape.

Caster formed a black knife out of blood and cut off her left hand. Anticipating the rush of pain helped but she still had to sit there for a second before she could do anything again. When she recovered she hurriedly began the chant.

"Flesh of my flesh, given to thy name.

Take my sacrifice and spread dark wings.

Poor vessel though it may be."

Her cut off hand began squirming and the pungent smell of brimstone filled the air. Satisfied that everything was in place Caster called _Čachtice_again and retreated back to her place of power.

In the space where she had lain, strange shapes began to take form in the darkness.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Saber bit back a curse as Caster disappeared. Five more steps and she could have taken the foul witch's head. Charging in like this had been a gamble but she had decided it was worth the risk. Now she was stuck in the middle of this bloody mess with nothing to show for it. Getting out again was going to be hard.

Defending herself and moving back towards the perimeter of the black sea took all her attention. So it was understandable that she didn't notice the first monstrosity until a silver light went off behind her.

Turning, she found the body of a grotesque beast out of nightmare slowly being absorbed by the _Mare Sanguis_. A lack of a head explained how it had died. She had no more time to think on the matter as the tentacles grabbed at her again, at least she didn't until two more silver streaks came flying across to strike another such monstrosity out of the air as it dived at her.

She realised that her master was supporting her from back where he was, which only left the question of what these new enemies were.

More of the strange things appeared, and she saw that they were coming from where Caster had been struck down a moment ago. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that their bodies were contorting, going through horribly fascinating transformations until they finally settled down into one form. Sweeping aside the latest batch of clawing tentacles she stepped back a little and met the glowing red eyes of the biggest monster in the rapidly multiplying lot.

It stared back, its gaze full of hostility. Then, with a bellow that did not resemble anything of this earth, it and its fellows charged towards her. At their sides and from all around the lone servant _Sanguista_'s arms attacked as well.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Day 7 12:30 AM Fuyuki General Hospital - Central Garden**

"Are we out yet?" asked Miata.

"No," a terse answer.

The next few seconds went by quietly as Lancer trudged forward.

"Are we out yet?" Miata asked again after thirty or so seconds had passed.

"By Hera's tits!" roared Lancer as he stared up at the dark sky. "Someone shut that bitch up or I will do it with my spear!"

Lancer emphasised his point with a shake of the long spear he held in his right hand. Assassin wasn't one to tolerate such threatening behaviour being directed at his master and stepped in between the warrior and the mage.

"Put that thing down already you hot headed fool," he tapped the shaft of the spear down with his crooked sword. "Miata, you can shut up too," added Assassin as he heard his master giggle behind him.

Miata pouted.

"Meanie, I _am_ your master you know," she said as she directed a meaningful glance towards Assassin.

Who only smiled and nodded.

"Yes Miata, you are my master," Assassin said gently. "In this situation however you shouldn't annoy Lancer so much. After all it is all due to him that we don't have to tangle with _that_."

_That_ was the tide of black liquid surging against the bulwarks of light that was Lancer's phantasm. Countless numbers of the dark appendages that the black gunk kept sprouting were piled up on the outermost ring. Continuously battering away at the barrier between them and the four bodies in the middle. Watching it put you in mind of a sea hammering a sea-wall, wave after wave crashing onto the stone, taking of bit of the masonry with it every time it withdrew again.

The rings of light were being broken down. During a relatively quiet period, the group had turned into yet another dark-stained path between the corrupted buildings when the outer ring of white light trembled, then gave way as the black tide surged against it once more. A flood of glistening black tentacles pressed closer to the tired group and were stopped cold by the next ring in line.

Assassin eyed the light holding back the wriggling sea doubtfully.

"Oi, hothead. You sure this thing is going to hold?" he asked Lancer.

Lancer glared back at him.

"_Aspido_ is only breaking because I'm extending it over such a large area," he answered bitterly. "There's still seven more rings left so stop nagging at me like some old woman."

Assassin rolled his eyes but stepped back a little to give Lancer space.

Frederick had been looking worriedly around them himself when he overheard the exchange between the two servants. His eyes came blazing awake as he grasped upon the point Lancer had made.

"_Lancer_," he hissed. "Are you saying that you can _control_ the area bounded by _Aspido_?"

His servant blinked.

"Of course," the warrior replied. "It's my phantasm so why shouldn't it do what I want it to?"

Frederick lost it.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAVE THESE TWO?!"

"Eh? You mean I should have just let that thing out there eat them?" Lancer's expression turned dark but the change went unnoticed by his master.

"YES!" shouted Frederick.

The Champion of Greece said nothing in response and strode next to his master. Frederick was wondering why when the butt of Lancer's spear thumped into his stomach.

"Ugh! ... Lancer?"

"Let's get this straight master," said Lancer as he rolled over his master's pained moans. "I don't mind doing what's necessary to win the war but you will _not_ do anything to besmirch my honour." He reached down and dragged Frederick up by the collar of his suit. "And leaving even a worm like Assassin to die at the hands of that... Piss, is going against my honour. Got that?"

Frederick was in no state to give a coherent response, but his eyes were angry as they met Lancer's cold gaze.

"Lancer... You..." he paused for a breath. "You are... A servant of the Einzberns... And... You will do... as you are told to!"

Red light shone in the darkness as one of Frederick's command seals was consumed. When the light faded away Lancer could be seen standing there with a stiff expression upon his face.

"Now," said Frederick. "Will you follow my orders without question Lancer?"

"I..." sweat beaded on Lancer's forehead as his pride struggled against the mystic compulsion of the command seal.

"_Mon Dieu_. Men, bah! Break it up already," Miata sighed as she came cutting into the dominance struggle. "Since you seem so dead set on us leaving we will. Come along, Assassin."

"Eh?" her servant was feeling a little behind events.

"We are leaving," Miata told him.

"What? Now?" a funny look had come over Assassin's face. "How?"

Miata tilted her head a little and appeared to think on the matter.

"Oh yes. There was the little problem of this _demonica_ wasn't there," she gave Assassin that damned smile again. "Let's use that handy phantasm of yours."

"But... They will..."

"Assassin, please?" Miata sidled up to her servant, letting her chest brush against his.

Assassin's face strained not to reveal his inner conflict as his eyes shifted between the puppy dog face staring up at him and the carefully impassive pair observing this somewhat peculiar interaction between master and servant. Finally he sighed and gave in to the inevitable, bowing his head down so that his lips were brushing Miata's ears.

"As you wish then master," he said as he wrapped a firm arm around Miata. "_**Pterygas**__, __**Perkephalaia Skia'zo**_."

Lancer and Frederick had an instant's glimpse of ragged dark wings of shadow wrapping themselves around Assassin's arms and ankles before he and Miata disappeared from their sight. Seeing nothing and feeling nothing, Lancer crept forward a few paces and felt the air where the other servant had been standing.

Nothing.

"_Boo._" whispered a silky voice from right behind Frederick.

"AH!" Frederick screamed as he turned around.

Nothing.

"Hahahaha! We will be going now Mr Einzbern," Miata said from somewhere high above. "_Guten Nacht._"

Lancer strained his senses to the utmost but still couldn't find anything where his hearing told him she ought to be. He thought about throwing _Astropaeus_ up to see if he would hit anything but thought better of it.

"Master," said Lancer after a moment of reflection on the matter. "I think they are gone."

It may have just been his imagination but right then Lancer would have sworn that he heard an errant breeze whistling past.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Few creatures are as inherently stupid as your everyday demon. An understandable trait as they required human imagination to give them form and purpose. They couldn't read, they couldn't talk, and they couldn't find a Macdonalds if you parked them in front of one. The only thing in their minds from the instant they were born to the time that a well placed black key or other weapons banished them was to kill things. Regardless of whatever obstacles were thrown in the journey from point A to point B. So it was only to be expected that when demons tended to live short and horrible lives whenever they were summoned into this world.

What demons did have going for them was that they were quite hard to kill, or to put it more accurately, too stupid to realise that their bodies had died on them five minutes ago. Oh, and their paranormal strength, dazzling speed, and unworldly senses of smell and sight were always a great aid to their mindless rampages.

Another interesting fact about demons was that they took any opportunity they could get to enter this world. Sanguista's entry point into Fuyuki had the same effect that a great big sign saying 'free all you can grab money!' would have had upon a crowded room of wall street stockbrokers. Once their somewhat limited minds had grasped that, yes, this was a portal to Earth, and yes, they could get through, Thousands of the shapeless beings rushed the distortion of reality as an unruly mob. Hundreds of them 'died' as far as that word held any meaning in their shadowy plane of reality, hundreds more died to the grasping arms of _Sanguista_, but that still left hundreds to come through the portal.

Sakura watched in detached bemusement as a swarm of the stupid things battered themselves senseless against Caster's _**Sjesaix**_ _Zenith Sanctuary._ When the twisted shapes began flowing out of the swirling darkness of _Sanguista_'s core she had been a little worried, but that worry had shifted into an amused boredom after ten minutes of watching them trying to claw through the sanctuary bounds.

Outside the carpark some of the incrementally brighter demons had had the bright idea of going outside to look for things to kill. When they spotted a figure who glowed brighter in their sight than a bonfire they didn't pause before leaping up to try and kill it.

Needless to say it was a brief experience for the first ten or so to try.

Even more needless to say, the hundred demons behind them didn't care in the least.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Lancer and Frederick were making slow progress when Miata and Assassin dropped out of the sky.

"Uh... Hi again?" said Miata very quickly to a silent Lancer and an increasingly agitated Frederick.

"What are you -." began Frederick as he whipped out his gold chased wand.

"We've got other things to worry about horseface," chided Assassin as he cut off Frederick again. "Hey Lancer, I noticed that this thing doesn't protect you from above. Can you cover the top somehow?"

Lancer raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Hmm? Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

Miata and Assassin looked at each other.

"Ah... Because of _that_?" they said together.

Showing up darkly against the overcast night sky, a flock of black wings were beating their way towards them.

--

**Day 7 12:35 AM Fuyuki City General Hospital - Advanced Neurological Research Centre**

The square lump of concrete that was the research centre sat plonked on the Western edge of the hospital complex. An observant mage would have realised that its location made it a firm stopper on the sink of mana that the hospital had become, a observant and _paranoid_ mage would have seen, after some careful examination, that the building also acted as an anchor that 'stabilised' the wild currents of power flowing into the area. There was no telling what would happen if the building was destroyed.

Which obviously meant that someone was trying to do just that.

"What kind of dog's bastard created these wards?!" Nara screamed in frustration.

"Still no luck?" his idling servant asked.

Giving up on yet another useless charm Nara growled an answer to Archer and kicked the concrete wall.

Concrete is harder than flesh and bone.

Kicking a wall was not good for you.

When the pain eased a bit Nara sat down to have a think.

Item one. Whoever made the ward on this building was an absolute bastard.

Item two. Whoever made this ward on this building may have been a bastard, but he had to have been a _powerful_ bastard.

Item three. Judging by the gouge in the wall and the pain in my foot I think I may have broken a few toes.

Nara hissed in annoyance and glanced towards the centre of the hospital complex where Archer had confirmed the presence of at least four other servants. All that was preventing him from winning this Grail War here and now was this thrice damned ward. Blow the building and then, BOOM. Who cared about the collateral damage it would cause. Getting rid of all the other servants was worth it.

Problem was that this wouldn't be damned enough if it was damned to hell ward was stopping all of his charms from working as soon as they passed the line of red bricks set into the path circling the building. Normally he would have called some of his associates in the business and ordered up some explosives but blowing the building up twelve hours from now wasn't going to help anyone. Archer wasn't any help, he didn't have anything powerful enough to knock the building down. There was _Dijun_ he supposed but...

"Archer," called Nara.

"I can't," Archer replied without even asking him what it was about. "I only have seven of them left, and destroying this slab would take at least four of them."

"Cht... Alright I give up," Nara announced as he threw his hands up into the air. "Lets go back up to the top and see what's going on."

"Rather not," Archer said lazily. "You go up by yourself. Call me if you see anything."

"Archer..." Nara's voice held a hint of warning.

Archer gave him an angry growl but got up to carry the two of them to the top using the winds.

The view from atop the research centre was quite impressive. Surrouding terrain had meant that the hospital complex tended to slope down from the West to the East giving Nara and Archer a nearly clear view of the enitre place. They could see that the _Mare Sanguis _had covered about three quarters of the available area and was in places leaking out into the woods. The front that edged towards the western ending was advancing more slowly then the rest but it would get here within the next twenty minutes unless something happened . Those two facts together gave Nara a new question to worry about.

He was wondering exacly how far _Sanguista_ could spread when Archer broke him out of his contemplation with an odd comment.

"Birds are all well and good but something that ugly has to die," said Archer in his usual disgruntled voice.

Three arrows of golden light were stirring the air with their passage by the time Nara started turning around. By the time he turned back to see what Archer was shooting at five more had passed him and off in the distance he could hear wet thuds as some freaks with wings fell dead onto the ground.

"I wonder what those things are," Nara mused. He didn't stop to be discomforted upon finding such things here. In his line of work if you stopped whenever you were surprised you didn't live very long.

"Were."

"Excuse me?"

"Were," corrected Archer. "You should have said 'I wonder what those things _were_'."

Nara's dead eyes went even more lifeless as he saw Archer's smug expression.

"Oh really? In that case Archer..."

"Yes?"

"Watch your back. _Peh_!" the mage enforcer let fly one of his defensive charms as he shouted that last syllable.

The two demons that had been sneaking up on Archer slammed into the plane of red light that formed as the charm disintegrated. It only held them up for a second or two before they broke through the fast fading shield but it was enough.

"Mangy curs!"

"_Naikal, Gethura._"

A glowing white blade and a golden flame slammed into each of the two demons and took their heads, their wings, and an odd limb here and there. Archer wasn't satisfied with just that and started firing arrow after arrow into each carcass. Nara would have restrained him a little had he not seen one of the bodies start struggling up to its... uh.. feet... before an exploding arrow tore it up again. Frankly, Archer was welcome to anything that could walk with its head missing.

"Hey Archer, look over there will you?" said Nara when Archer finally stopped.

"Why?" Archer was feeling a little testy, not unusual for him.

"Because, I'm pretty sure that's Assassin, Lancer, and their masters over there. They look like they are having a few problems too."

"Huh?" a feral smile appeared on Archer's face as he spotted the struggle taking place a few hundred metres away. "Do you want me to put a few arrows into them from here?" He was already nocking another arrow. "It would be easy enough since they are so busy with those flying rats."

Flying rats? Nara wasn't sure how anyone could look at the grotesque lumps of flesh filling the air above the hospital and compare that with your everyday rat. It was literally a whole different scale. Shaking off that unnecessary thought Nara gave his servant the last order he would have expected.

"Nah. Help them."

A period of stunned silence.

"Excuse me?" Archer's eyes were simmering. "You didn't order me to help those wretches just then, did you?"

Nara sighed, sometimes Archer's permanent hostility towards everyone else in the universe could get a little troublesome.

"We have bigger problems on our hands so just do it Archer," snapped Nara.

Archer looked suspicious now.

"Why?"

"Because I suspect we are going to need some backup if we want to go over _there_," said Nara as he pointed towards a structure that was fairly standard except in one regard.

Office buildings generally don't have demons pouring out of the entrances.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Happiness only lasted until it was broken.

Caster had grown up as Elizabeth Bathory, blessed with beauty, wealth, and a loving family. When she reached a marriageable age there had been no end to the number of men who had asked for her hand. Out of all her suitors she chose a handsome and intelligent count, and for over a decade the couple had enjoyed a life that others could only admire or envy.

But what God gave he also took.

War, a common enough thing at the time. Her husband had departed for the fields of battle in order to fulfil his duty to his duke. On a dark night three weeks after Elizabeth had bid him a safe journey a tired and bloody messenger staggered through the gates of the family keep with grim news.

Apparently the Moors had led the Christian army into a trap. The duke had become separated from the rest of his command by the sudden attack from the flanks and the army was now split in two, the main force surrounded the the overwhelming heathen forces. Outside the trap Count Bathory, her husband, had taken command of what forces he could rally together and proceeded to lead them in a desperate counter-attack to rescue his embattled liege lord. That was all the messenger knew. The count had ordered him to bring word to all the estates so that they would have time to do what they could in order to withstand the heathen hordes that would come upon them if he failed in his gamble.

That night Elizabeth had stayed up and prayed as she had never prayed before. She promised God that she would build cathedrals in his honour, give her entire dowry to the church, anything that he wished as long as her husband came home safe and sound.

Sunrise, and from the road came the sounds of cheering.

Rushing to the window her heart had leapt in joy as she saw the Duke's banner returning in triumph. With praises to God on her lips she had run down to greet her husband upon his return.

But he wasn't there.

She remembered the joy fading to uncertainty, uncertainty becoming dread as she saw the happy faces turning to sadness upon spotting her. Finally she remembered the grief, that overwhelming grief, upon learning that her husband had died, struck down by an arrow as he led the charge that had scattered the heathens.

After that things became a blur, vague recollections of people consoling her were all that remained. The next clear memory she had was of waking up in her bed with her husband's last letter to her beside her. Putting in clear sight those words that she would never hear him speak again.

_I love you._

She wasn't sure if it had been then that she turned her back upon God. It could have been a fair bit later, when she first met the shadowed man. Such details weren't important. The fact remained that she had trusted in God and his power, and he had only betrayed her, or even worse, ignored her.

That was fine with her. If God was too busy to listen she would find someone who would.

Beginning that day she had delved into mysticism in order to have her wish realised. Witchcraft, heathen rites, anything that held the potential to let her see her husband again. In so doing she rediscovered her family's heritage, the mage's blood that they had forsaken five generations back when they embraced the teachings of God. A journey in the night to her family graveyard had let her reclaim their lost crest, the desecration of the graves that the task had required only served to cement her rejection of the Church. Her 'studies' only grew from there. Human laws and morals came to mean nothing to her, all that mattered was to bring him back.

In the end however it was her family records that drove home the futility of what she was trying to do. Even sorcery could only go so far, and it was clear that without decades of learning she could not even begin to attempt a foray into the realm of true magic that was her only chance. The day when she finally accepted that fact had been a bad one. Her rage had sought a target, any target, and her servants and vassals had suffered.

Then, the shadowed man came.

He was a funny creature. Short and deformed, speaking in a voice that was perfectly harmonious yet somehow aggravating to listen to. Coming through the front gate he had proceeded to harass the villagefolk until seized by one of the guards on duty. She had been on the verge of ordering him kicked out of the keep when he had spoken those fateful words.

"Do you want him back? If so, we can give him to you."

Curious, she had stopped the guards from taking him away. She had listened, and she had seen, and finally she came to believe.

In front of her eyes she saw him kill a dog, then bring it back to life. Hope returned then and she had promised him anything he wanted if he would just perform his magic upon her husband.

She remembered the shadowed man laughing then, saying to her that she had nothing he wanted. He went on to say that he could not bring a man dead for years back to life, no mortal could. That admission had angered her and she had been about to strike him down when he said.

"But my masters can."

He said that he had come that day to bring a message to her from his masters. They promised to bring her husband back. All she needed to do was kill six hundred and fifty four people and gather the blood into a large pool.

She hadn't hesitated, and that night the first victim had lent her blood to the old well below the keep that would immortalise Elizabeth Bathory, the Blood Countess, the sorceress who would go on to kill over six hundred men and women.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, the well was full. With a black moon in the sky everything was ready for the rite that would complete the bargain and buy back her husband's life. She had gotten ready to speak the words when she spotted the face that looked back at her from the dark surface of the blood in the well.

It was the old and wrinkled face of a woman in her late forties. At first she hadn't known who this stranger was. The shock upon realising it was her had nearly toppled her. How would her husband recognise her when even she had had trouble? What would he think when he saw this hag in front of him instead of the beautiful wife he had left behind all those years ago? Would he still love her? Could he still love her?

With those doubts in mind she remembered one obscure rite in a book she had glanced at while studying for this day. It was a ritual that restored the youth of the user by taking in the lifeforce of others. All that you needed to do was bathe in their blood after putting on the special oil.

Putting aside the book of summoning that the shadowed man had given her she went back to her chambers for the book. It was the matter of minutes to make the oil and put it on. A negligible amount of time perhaps, but enough to doom her.

Because, during those few minutes, the executors arrived, and after a short but fierce struggle her life as a human ended, taken by the swords and the flames of the Church.

**Day 7 12:41 AM Fuyuki City General Hospital**

Caster woke up.

The first thing she did was to check her wounds. Unbroken flesh looked back at her. The submergence in the blood gathered by _Sanguista_ had been enough to let her regenerate all her other wounds as well. She had both her hands and arms back, and her prana levels were about as high as they could get. Perfect, now if she could just get herself out of this gloomy mood that her dream had put her into...

"Caster," Sakura's voice carried tones of impatience and anger. "Now that you've woken up from your nap call these things off already!"

Caster looked up at her 'mistress' and smiled nastily. Yes, thinking about what to do with this arrogant bitch afterwards did the trick.

"Yes mistress," Caster answered in an overly meek voice that was meant to mock.

She examined the problem. There was a torrent of demons coming out into the world from _Sanguista_'s entry point. A click of her fingers and the black sea swallowed up all those demons still in the converted parking lot. A second click brought a section of the _Mare Sanguis _up around the twisted darkness that the demons were coming from. Temporarily sealing it from all comers.

"Is that done to your satisfaction mistress?" asked Caster.

Her sudden compliance seemed to have confused the slut of a sorceress and she didn't reply for a second, but the moment soon passed. "Yes it is," a brief pause once more, then Sakura's green eyes filled with their usual crazed light. "Are they dead?"

Though her face revealed nothing Caster inwardly hid a grimace. There was no question as to who the slut was talking about. Reporting failure was not going to earn her any favours but she knew better than to lie, the whore would be able to find out for herself easily enough and the punishment would just be worse.

"I'm afraid that your sister was not there and that Saber's master is still alive, mistress," all the control she still retained helped her still any emotion as she spoke those words. "He and his servant managed to catch me by surprise and I was critically wounded before I could flee," She saw the flush of the whore's cheeks that signalled a coming explosion and hurried to placate her. It galled her to admit that that was what she was doing but it was necessary in order to prevent the slut from ruining everything. "However, I managed to summon some demons before I left and together with_ Sanguista _they should make short work of him and his servant."

Sakura frowned. She didn't like how Caster was suddenly obeying her every word, the witch was planning something. For now though it would have to be overlooked. Killing Sempai and her thieving sister was more important, and Caster was a vital tool in accomplishing that task.

"Very well, but from what brief glimpses I could get from the pool it didn't seem like these demons you called up were having much effect against the other servants. Are you sure they can kill them all?" Sakura's eyes conveyed her doubts.

Caster bowed her head slightly, but could not completely hide the sneer that appeared on her face. "Of course not mistress. These are but common demons shaped by the first thoughts they can grasp as they enter this world." She began weaving together threads of dull red light with her hands. "Even so they should be enough to destroy everything that opposes us with the aid of _Sanguista_, but since you are so worried..." The light around her hands stabilised into a shape that hurt Sakura's eyes to look at, and Caster sent it flying into the dark mass around the twisted space from which her monstrous creation had come. "... This should make certain of things." Caster finished with a smile.

Bubbles of darkness began budding off from the main mass. They pulsed with the same unnatural energies that filled the _Mare Sanguis _and began growing as Sakura watched. It was not long before the first of them burst, revealing a shape that resembled a picture of a gargoyle she had seen in one of the older books in her house. One of the uglier kind at that.

"Each of these is just as powerful as an average servant," explained Caster as bubble after bubble burst to give birth to one monster after another. "Thirty of them should be enough to annihilate any force that opposes us. Don't you think so mistress"

This time Caster's laugh didn't hold any of the usual hints of contempt. It was just the slightly deranged laughter of a villain who had just seen the hero walk straight into a trap. After a while Sakura's quiet chuckle joined her.

--

**Day 7 12:42 Fuyuki City General Hospital - Central Garden**

Strange corpses littered the ground around Assassin and Lancer as they danced to a tune of death. Not that they cared. Assailed from all sides by pack after pack of the batlike demons the two servants barely had the time to look to the safety of their masters, never mind themselves.

Lancer was having the worse of it. The effort required to maintain _Aspido_ was not insignificant, and the concentration it took to make sure that his leaf bladed spear kept the air around his worm of a master clear was not helping in the least. Without the help of the other servant he couldn't have managed it. Which didn't mean that he was grateful to that insufferable nuisance. Far from it, especially now that he knew who he was.

That was the thing that was distracting him the most, though he would never have admitted it had he been asked. Athena's mercies, how could it be that this cowardly excuse for a warrior before him could be one of the only men he had respected. Lancer himself was a legend so he supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised to find that stories had misled him, but this much? The Champion of Greece still couldn't bring himself to fully accept it. It was quite likely he never would.

Tangled light suddenly turned the sky immediately overhead a sea green. Two quick stabs of his spear finished the last of the demons still around him and Lancer straightened up to find that there were no more enemies to fight.

He looked around. His master still knelt nervously beside him, just as he had done during the whole time they had been fighting, the coward. Assassin was standing just a few steps off, breathing hard, but he still looked ready to fight again. The other servant noticed Lancer looking at him and gave him a questioning stare, which Lancer ignored. Continuing on he saw Assassin's flighty master mumbling something as she looked up at the sky. The net like patterns of turquoise light on her face and shoulders were flaring brightly. Her work then, Lancer thought as he followed her line of sight. The view it led to wasn't pleasant, more of the monsters were battering the bars of light that kept that away, he watched as one dove straight into the thaumaturgical barrier and went away reeling from the impact. A small grunt from the girl told him that she was maintaining the thing, which meant that she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, not with that many of those disgusting creatures clawing at it.

"Nice job, girl," he told her. It earned him an unsure glance from the girl before she went back to whatever she was doing to keep the barrier in place.

A sudden tap on his shoulder made him spin about to find Assassin by his side. Lancer felt his jaw fall. By the balls of Apollo's bulls! How had he gotten so close to him? He would have been helpless if Assassin had decided to kill him then.

Assassin must have realised what he was thinking as he stepped back and spread out his hands to show that he had nothing to hide. A thought which bought him a doubtful snort from Lancer. An Assassin could only be trusted if he was naked and chained, and even then you needed to keep an eye on them.

"What do you want, onion peeler?" asked Lancer, a bit harsher then he originally intended. He was in little mood for another of Assassin's jokes.

Assassin took it in stride and gave him a smile.

"Nothing really boarhead. I just wanted to know when you plan to start moving again," he pointed to his master with that crooked sword of his again, reminding Lancer once again of just who he was facing. "Miata's good but even she can't keep this up forever," said Assassin.

Lancer shook himself out of his disgruntled mood. That was something for later. This was a time for fighting, it wasn't time to be thinking of stories.

"Right now in fact," Lancer answered in his gravelly voice, turned even harsher by the constant shouting he had done in the last half hour. "Come along."

Without waiting for an answer Lancer picked his master up from the ground and began half dragging, half leading the spineless mage behind him as he started forcing their way through the roiling sea of darkness once more.

They had not gone three steps when Assassin suddenly stopped dead, Lancer was about to ask him what was wrong now when he noticed what had changed.

Until now the air had been full of the chattering and squealing of the fiends overhead as they scrabbled to kill them. Now the night was completely silent but for the constant battering of the _Mare Sanguis _against the walls of _Aspido_, and even that seemed to be quieter than it should have been.

"Oh now what?" grumbled Assassin. Lancer shared the sentiment, he had had enough surprises in the last hour to suit him for the rest of his life. The thought gave him pause. The rest of his life? He was already dead!

Their worst suspicions were answered when a horse-like beast of epic proportions rumbled around the corner of the large building to their left. This thing was no less ugly than any one of the things squeaking overheads, but it made up for that with its impressive size - two times his if he was any judge - and a certain terrible majesty. A malevolent air that announced to the natural world that here was something that they should not touch. Even the black filth around it seemed to creep away till it had passed.

Two more creatures came round the corner not far behind the first one. They didn't look anything like the first one in the least, nor did they look similar. One was nothing but a ball of tentacles, similar to the ones the dark filth was attacking them with. The other was shaped like a man, but looking closer one realised that if this was a man it was a man who obviously had some problems. The first and foremost being that most men didn't have four curling horns coming out of their temples.

"Impossible," Lancer looked down to see that his nervous wreck of a master was up again. This was a mage? Standards had changed quite a bit since his time.

Frederick seemed shaken as his eyes darted forth from examining the bodies of one new arrival to the scene after another. When he finally spoke he had to clear his throat a few times before he managed to get out a coherent sentence.

"Those... Those... Things," he began shakily, making Lancer stifle a sigh. Spineless and honourless, one or the other he could have lived with but both? It was almost enough to make him cry as his master continued in a panic. "Each of them is just as powerful as Assassin, if not more!"

"Good," Lancer said firmly. "They might actually be a challenge then."

Frederick stared at his servant with wild eyes.

"Did you understand anything of what I just said?" he asked incredulously. "There's three of them and only two servants here. That doesn't even include all those smaller monsters and this insane working around us! We have to run!"

"We do that and we are dead," Assassin told Frederick when Lancer didn't dignify that cowardly statement with a reply. "That's not something I said because I'm crazy like Lancer or Berserker and actually like to fight mind you." Lancer could have said something there but let it pass. "It's just that if those things truly are as powerful as you say they could catch up with us easily enough and they will batter down Lancer's noble phantasm. We may as well fight them now while Lancer's phantasm is still more or less intact."

His master looked at him, his glare demanding Lancer to either affirm or deny Assassin's words. For himself Lancer felt a little chagrined. He hadn't really thought about it that way. All he had been thinking of was that a stronger enemy had appeared for him to fight against. He suspected that if he said that the other servant's regard for him would drop like a stone in the water.

Lancer cleared his throat to hide his slight embarrassment before speaking. "It's as Assassin says master. If we run now it will only be worse for us later."

As he said those words the horse-shaped monster reached the outer bounds of _Aspido _and ran up against the invisible wall. At first it didn't seem to realise what was wrong but it soon started battering away at his phantasm with what could charitably be called its hooves. Lancer flinched as he felt those impacts. Maybe his master hadn't been exaggerating all that much for a change. Each of those crashing blows felt as strong as one of Rider's mighty swings.

The other two soon reached the edge as well and added their efforts to the first's. Lancer grew a little worried then as the black sea around them started battering away again, at this rate _Aspido_ would be broken in the space of time it took the moon to cross a finger-width of the sky.

"You ready to fight Lancer?" he heard Assassin's sword whistling in the air as the other servant limbered up his arms. He let the other servant see the magnificent sneer that his question deserved before he graced him with a reply.

"Always, worm." the spear shaft rested easily in his hands and Lancer felt the thrill of battle go through him again. "Let's go."

It would have been a picture perfect scene had everything ended there. It should have ended there. But life never liked to obey cinematic rules. She liked to interject something called reality, and irony if the situation permitted it.

"Hold it!" Assasin and Lancer both froze at the shrill shout. Lowering the point of his long spear Lancer turned around to see the girl staring at him with a thoughtful look in her eyes. What was she about now?

She didn't give him a chance to ask as she strode up to face his master who still looked as limp as a rag. It was ridiculous to think that a woman that was half a head shorter could suppress a man but that was what she did as she forced Frederick to meet her eyes.

"Hey, Einzbern. I have to ask you something," his master only nodded. Lancer sighed but the girl didn't seem to take notice of either of their reactions as she continued.

"If I do something to let you and Lancer get away from here with only this working to deal with, will you swear upon your power to protect my body from all harm until this mess is sorted out?" she waited for an answer as Frederick's face took on a totally confused expression.

Lancer didn't know what to think either, and it didn't look like Assassin was any better. In fact the black clothed servant looked like Ares had just kicked him in the stomach.

"Miata?" Assassin said quietly. "What the hell are you suggesting?"

His master only motioned for Assassin to be quiet, and Lancer was surprised to see that Assassin immediately did as he was told. Surprised, and a little envious too, the act implied a fair deal of trust between them, which was definitely not true for himself and Frederick. Sometimes he thought that his master would have had him leashed like a dog if he but thought Lancer would accept the insult.

Frederick had been standing frozen as the exchange occurred, but some semblance of rational thought and dignity returned to him now as he answered Miata's question.

"I swear upon my power that if you have a way to let me and my servant get away from here that I will protect your body from all harm until this incident is over," a bit of the Einzbern pride returned near the end as well. "I trust that will satisfy you?" he asked with a sniff of disdain.

Assassin's master was mumbling to herself as she twirled her hair about idly in rhythm with the blows the three huge monsters were dealing to the shield around them. It was a little while before she seemed to recollect that she had asked his master a question.

"Hmm, maybe I should have used Mode theory instead of - huh? You actually swore?" she looked a little disbelieving but soon returned to whatever insane state she normally lay in. "Wow. Okay then mister Lancer. Can I trust in you to keep my body safe until the end of our bargain?"

Lancer was about to give her a casual reply when he saw Assassin glaring at him. Something was going on here that he couldn't understand. He decided that it was better to keep Assassin happy rather than make him angry. Getting out from this deathtrap would mean getting all the help he could.

"I so swear witch. As long as you keep your side of the bargain I will protect thy body," he announced.

The wench giggled, actually giggled.

"The word of the Champion of Greece is good enough for me," said Assassin's master, which meant that she knew who he was. Not that there was any hope that she wouldn't after seeing him reveal Aspido. Only an idiot wouldn't know after seeing that, and although there was plenty of evidence that she was crazy there wasn't any that suggested that she was stupid. Maybe a little vacuous, but that wasn't the same as being stupid. The weasel had been one of the most loose-headed people he had known and look what he had achieved at Troy.

The girl stretch out an arm towards her servant which he took with a short grumble, something about a damned smile

"_Harmony is the song by which we weave our cloth_," the girl suddenly said in a voice somehow deeper than before. That net-like pattern of light that she wore flared even brighter than it had before as she spoke.

Assassin looked resigned as he stepped closer to his master to take her in his arms. Lancer wondered what the fool was thinking. It was all very well to tumble a wench, especially one as pretty as that one, but doing so with enemies all around them was going a little too far.

Before he could voice his complaint Assassin began speaking too.

"_I am the base upon which the threads are laid_."

The girl answered.

"_I am the thread which builds upon base_."

Lancer heard his master mutter beside him, saying things like "That can't be right!" or "How on earth?" and a few swear words here and there that he didn't understand yet, except for _gott in himmel_. That brought a smile to his face. One of the first phrases he had learned in this time that.

That sea-green light had curled itself around the girl and Assassin as they conducted their ritual. He realised that much at least even if he couldn't say what it did. His mother had made sure he knew sorcery when he saw it, even if she had despaired of teaching him anything more. Whatever it was, it was coming to a climax as the light burned brighter and brighter, forcing even the demons beyond the bounds of the shield to glance away.

Out of that dazzling light he heard Assassin and his master speak the final line in unison, matching the timing of each word as smoothly as if they had been one.

"_The loom weaves as it will but what is bound is one_.

**Tiferet, en Gloire**."

The light faded away, and Lancer blinked as he saw Assassin lay down the limp body of his master, now seemingly unconscious from the effects of the working. An instant later Lancer was blinking again as he realised that Assassin looked very different.

To start off with his long, brown hair was now a warm bronze that lay flatter against his head than it had before. It could have been a bit longer too but Lancer was too busy staring at what else had changed to register the difference. The 'what else' being, well, everything. Assassin's black shift was now a close-fitting shirt of pure white that was missing its right sleeve. The single sleeve on his left arm ended in a flaring wrist that half-covered the black glove on that hand, there was an identical one on his right hand and both were missing the fingers. He was now wearing white pants as well, the left leg of which ended high on his thigh. The clothes weren't what startled him most. That honour was left to Assassin's phantasms which had also undergone their own drastic transformations.

The ragged streamers of darkness that had curled around Assassin's ankles and wrists were now bright swirls of turquoise light. Once a dull grey that had faded into the background Assassin's crooked sword now gleamed bright silver, overlaid with yet another shifting glow of sea-green light. The shadowy grey cap that Assassin had worn was now gone, in its place was a scarf of glimmering black that covered the lower half of his face, like a veil in some ways.

Assassin seemed to examine himself briefly, as Lancer would have done in his case. What the hell had he done? Then he looked up and gave him a smile, and Lancer felt as if Hercules had punched him in the gut as he realised what had happened.

For, looking out at him from that face, was the eye of Assassin and the eye of his master.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Assassin/Miata laughed as he/she/they saw first Lancer, then the Einzbern mage go white as they realised what _Tiferet en Gloire _had done. It was tempting to let them wallow in their shock for a while longer but time was wasting. He/She/They would be violating their side of the agreement if they didn't take care of the demons.

"Oh do come on Lancer," he/she/they laughed. "Is the Champion of Greece so easily shocked by the actions of a poor little girl and a weakling? If so what would you do when you came face to face with a woman?"

He/She/They laughed deliriously as Lancer's face grew red first with anger, then frustration as he realised he could not strike him/her/them without breaking his oath. Calming himself down Lancer asked Assassin/Miata a question.

"Now what?" short and to the point, very unlike his master. Assassin/Miata liked it.

"Nothing much," he/she/they replied. "We fight here, and you go on.Try heading to the South. I thought I felt some other servants there and they will probably be glad to help."

Lancer was protesting, saying that if he ran away he would be violating his oath, when Frederick stopped him with an upraised hand.

"We only promised to protect her body Lancer, not her spirit," he still refused to meet his/her/their eyes as he walked over to lift up Miata's body. "I assume you will want us to carry it out?"

"Of course," he/she/they replied.

"Then by your leave, White." Frederick began walking southward without looking at him/her/them again. If he had he would have seen the scowl that had appeared their face upon hearing him use that title. Lancer stared at them a little longer before following his master. The bounds of _Aspido_ shifted with him and it was not long before he/she/they were standing outside the bounds of that phantasm with _Sanguista_ rushing in to fill the gap. The multitudes of little demons over them fluttered about uncertainly as if wondering what the hell he/she/they were doing. The three big ones weren't any better, the man-like one actually began pulling on his horns before the horse demon charged him/her/them.

He/She/They were ready and flew up into the air. The chittering of the small demons grew to a crescendo as they saw him/her/them enter the domain of the air. He/She/They smiled as he/she/they saw them dive down towards him. Once they had managed to force him/her/them down to the ground by sheer weight of their numbers. Not this time.

"**Yesod**."

Turquoise light spread outwards from him/her/them and flowed together to form a grid-like pattern on the ground. Where it touched the black taint of the Mare Sanguis it swept the filth before it until finally he/she/they stood alone in a space nearly thirty metres wide. The demons fared little better and many of the smaller ones burst as they came within those bounds. It would have been a pleasant task to study that effect but times was wasting, he/she/they had little time to admire what he/she/they wrought.

"So boys," he/she/they crooned as the three demons and all the other foul beings in the area gathered just beyond the lattice of light. "Let's dance."

--

**Day 7 12:50 Fuyuki City General Hospital - Advanced Neurological Research Centre**

A flight of golden arrows burnt fiery trails into the darkness of the night as Archer picked off some of the monsters headed towards the fleeing Lancer. He could no longer see Assassin, the wretch had probably fled in terror, leaving Lancer behind to die. Not that Archer would have blamed him. That was exactly what he would have done in that situation. Leave behind the stupid and the gullible, and save your own skin. Who cared about anyone else?

The thought made him grimace. In that case what the hell was he doing right now? He was helping Lancer get away damn it.

"Right. That's that," said Archer as he lowered his bow. "How much longer are you going to make me waste my time?"

His question was addressed to the shady Korean mage who was taking a nap behind him. Nara appeared to be asleep and didn't answer. Stifling a surge of irritation Archer bent down so that he was shouting into the mage's ear.

"I said. How much longer do I have to do this?!"

Nara cracked open one eye and acted as if he had just noticed Archer standing there. Covering his mouth to hide a huge yawn he sat up and stretched before looking around.

"Where did Assassin and Lancer go?" was the first thing he asked.

Archer grunted in reply and pointed southwards.

"Lancer headed off in that direction. I have know idea where Assassin's gone," he smirked. "Probably ran away like the cowardly mongrel he is."

Nara's eyes held no emotion as he nodded and absorbed that information. Then he inspected their surroundings, pausing when he noticed something.

"Hey, Archer. Can you see any more demons coming out?" he asked his servant.

Archer frowned then looked towards the office building where all the monsters had been coming from. Nothing was moving within that wrecked structure. If something had been Archer would have seen them.

"No, they appeared to have stopped coming for now," Archer never used any form of address when talking to Nara. Saying his name would have implied that he was getting friendly with the pitiful human, and he would die before calling anyone master.

Nara appeared to make up his mind then and began patting himself down to make sure all his tools were in place. Getting out a pack of cards that were pre-inscribed with charms he counted the number of wards and knives he had left before putting it back into his coat pocket. That done he gestured with his head towards the far-off building.

"Okay then. It seems like all the ones that already came out have either gone after Lancer or towards the city now," he didn't seem to care in the least about what that would mean. "Let's go and find out what the hell is over there."

Archer nodded in silent response and gathered the winds around the two of them. Soon they were treading the air as they approached the source of all the beasts that had been plaguing the area. Getting closer they saw that not all of the things had left to seek fresh prey.

"Whoa," exclaimed Nara as he examined the five hulking beasts clustered in the doorway. "Those things are radiating prana like bonfires. In fact," he glanced towards Archer. "They might even be more powerful than you if it came to a straight out slugging match."

Archer glowered at the slight but didn't say anything.

"So now what?" he snarled. "Want me to kill those things from here before we go in? They don't seem to be able to attack us up here judging by the -." A whistling storm of barbs went flying past them as Archer jinked aside to dodge. "Or not. What are we going to do? I'm not going to fight these things unless you have someway to even the odds."

Nara waved his demands off like they were inconsequential.

"Who said you had to fight them?" said Nara. "All we have to do is get inside the building so I can find out what the hell is going on." He ignored Archer's growing protests. "Screw the door, we don't need it. Just use _Dijun_ to punch us a hole through the ceiling."

That shut Archer up for a moment or so. then he started up again, saying that he wasn't going to use another part of his noble phantasm against a stupid building. Nara listened for a second or two before cutting him off.

"Just do it," he raised his left hand to show Archer the command seal inscribed there. "Or do I have to order you to?"

Archer grumbled continuously but eventually he moved them so that they were hovering directly over the building. A metallic arrow appeared in his hand and he moved to nock it as he aimed his bow downwards.

"This is a stupid plan," complained Archer. "But I guess I don't have a choice but to do what you say. _**Dijun**_!"

A column of silver blue light smashed into the office building, driving down to the basement where it hit the walls of Caster's zenith sanctum. The resulting explosion stunned Caster and Sakura while Archer and Nara jumped into the hole they had just created.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

When they hit the floor again Nara was not surprised to see Caster struggling to her feet. There was another woman there besides her who he supposed had to be Caster's master. Two targets, both just as vulnerable. Experience overcame any hesitation and he let fly with another of his searing blades to take off the purple-haired mage's head. It flew off to smack into the concrete from which the black taint had been seared off by _Dijun'_s chilly flames.

Surprisingly Caster seemed unaffected by this and even gathered herself enough to curse him for his actions.

"Damn you, scullion!" the small servant shrieked at him. "I was the one who was going to kill that bitch!"

A faint trace of disbelief penetrated even Nara's calmness and he wondered exactly how twisted this servant was. Taking a short look around gave him an answer soon enough. _Very_ twisted.

"Alright, that's enough of this nonsense," standing around to gloat when facing the enemy was for fools who watched too many movies. "Archer, kill her!"

Nothing happened.

Caster and Nara both seemed surprised that she was still alive, and both turned to see what the hell Archer was doing.

The grizzled servant was standing a few steps behind Nara with bow in hand, an arrow of golden flame already nocked and ready to fire, or at least it would have been had been looking at his target. As it was he was just standing there with a rapturous cast to his face as he stared at the shifting black mass that dominated the centre of this concrete cavern.

"Archer?" Nara was getting a little worried.

Archer looked back in their direction with a strange light in his eyes. He raised his bow but stopped before releasing. Instead, he asked a question.

"Caster," he said in his heavy voice. "What is this, and what is it meant to do?"

"What in the world do you think you are doing fool?!" Nara screamed. "Shoot her! Now!"

Archer ignored his master's orders and stood there, the golden arrow of flaring light aimed unerringly at Caster's heart, his eyes boring into Caster with a disturbing glow of their own. Caster knew that there was no chance of her being able to complete a spell before that shaft of light claimed her life. Sanguista was still regrowing into the space that it had been burned from so it was of no aid either. There was no choice but to answer Archer's question and hope for the best.

"It's called _**Sanguista**_, the devourer of blood, and you are too late to stop it," she answered in a voice that contained all the pride she could muster. If she was to die she would go out like the noble she was. "It will spread until either this world is consumed or every last scrap of it has been burned away."

A slight grin appeared on Archer's face, more unnerving than comforting in that situation. His eyes narrowed a little as he flexed his arm back, readying himself to fire.

"That's all I needed to know," he muttered as Caster desperately began speaking the words to a shield of blood.

Archer released, and the speeding arrow took Nara high on his chest, blowing his left arm off his body.


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay this one took ages to write because:**

**A) Final Assessment Period for University.**

**B) I accidentally deleted the folder where I keep all my materials without realising it.**

**C) I got lazy**

**Still have two weeks to go till im done at uni...**

**Oh and by the way, to all those who have commented on Miata's character being a little erratic. There's a reason my concept song for her is 'Can I Play With Madness' by Iron Maiden...**

**Chapter 20**

**Day 7 12:47 AM Fuyuki City**

Bao Wei could feel the malignance of the working that had been summoned into the world from five kilometres away. It was a pulsating thing that loomed over the landscape like some enormous tumour. All his senses shrieked for him to destroy it, cleansing the earth his power was tied to. For now though he would leave it to serve his purpose.

"Master Matou," said the oriental mage to the figure standing in the shadows at his side. "There's but one last thing I require cleared up before I agree to our little... Partnership."

"And that is?" came the rasping voice in reply.

Bao Wei turned to face the other mage, staring at the shining lime green eyes that were the only things he could see of this twisted man.

"What do you gain out of this? Tell me that," demanded Bao Wei. "You just as well as admitted that tonight's work is by your hand. With something like that why do you require my help?"

The dark shape chuckled, dry coughs that seemed more mocking than amused.

"Ah, such suspicions. Why it's as simple as this. I do not quite trust the tools I have to work with at the present, so how can it hurt to gain an ally or two? Especially as I have no designs upon the Grail myself." Matou chuckled again.

_And I can believe as much of that as I wish_. Bao Wei thought as he joined in the laughter.

"Very well," he said once Matou had gone silent. "I will agree to help you if tonight's work goes as you plan. If not... Well, in that case we may have to make new arrangements." He gave Matou his best smile.

"Why of course, Lord Chouryoung," came the smooth reply. "Now if you will excuse me I must go and make sure that things do go according to plan."

With a slight rustle the dark figure vanished from Bao Wei's sight, a fact that disturbed him more than it should have. Recognising that, he angrily shook his head to clear if of any other weak thoughts.

"Yes indeed, Master Matou," he muttered under his breath. He got some items out from his pockets and began scattering them around himself. "If things don't go as planned... New arrangements will have to be made." He smiled again, a smile that revealed his true, cold nature. "Won't they not?"

----------------

**Day 7 12:44 AM Fuyuki City General Hospital**

Empty heart, empty mind. The perfect calm within the flames of battle that only those select few born to battle can experience. No fear, no hesitation, nothing but the sword and the next enemy to be killed.

Excalibur wove a golden net in the face of the demons who were charging the indomitable servant. A wall of bright air just as solid as one of steel and much more deadly. Lost in the dance of death Saber had long since stopped caring about how many perished at her hands.

Not enough.

More of her master's silver arrows rained down on the demonic masses crowding Saber, creating a slight pause in their relentless assault. Then, it was back to hacking and slashing again, the clear space around her being ground away inch by bloody inch. In the back of her mind a coldly rational part of her recognised that she couldn't keep this up for much longer. And if she couldn't... What then?

Even distracted by such thoughts Saber's instincts were still functioning perfectly well, and they proved their worth once again as Saber suddenly leapt as far as she could into the air. It wasn't a conscious effort on the servant's part and it didn't occur to Saber to even look down until a burst of light from below lit up the clearing she had been fighting in.

Already pitted and scarred from Saber's fight with the demons, the once tranquil glade was being torn apart by snaking trails of green-tinged lightning.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

"_**Chungryoungdo!! ~ **__Green Dragon Crescent Blade!_"

That echoing command was the first hint Shirou had that anybody was there. It was therefore with great surprise that he turned to see the blast front of Rider's noble phantasm rushing towards him. He had no time to duck or close his eyes. For what seemed like eternity he stood frozen amidst the streams of roaring devastation that Rider had unleashed.

_Calm down Shirou._ He thought to himself once the ringing in his head had settled down enough. The incredible glare had nearly blinded him but he could still see the huge figure perched atop his horse in the not-so-far-off distance. _Just because it __**felt **__like those lightning trails brushed you it doesn't mean you were in any danger._

Swallowing with a mouth that had suddenly gone dry he chanced a glance to his right where the closest of the jagged lightning bolts had passed. Five metres away a deep furrow had been carved into the soil. It was all too easy to imagine what would have happened to him had he been standing just that much closer.

The clip-clopping of a horse began coming closer to him, and a part of Shirou that wasn't frozen in terror began wondering how Rider would kill him. In his current condition he couldn't even hope to hold him off long enough for Saber to come to his aid. Even assuming she was in a position to do so in the first place. A simple decapitation maybe, or perhaps a mighty swing that would cleave his head in two. After all, provided that the phantasm's name was anything to go by, this was the most famous warrior in Eastern literature they were talking about here!

Someone got off the horse. Great. Rider wasn't satisfied with just taking his head in passing. He was going to take his time about it. Shirou banished the black bow he had been holding and traced Kanshou and Bakuya into existence. So be it. If he was going to die it would be with swords in hand.

"Looks like you guys at least managed to survive while I was gone," for a second or two Shirou didn't realise what he was hearing. He was too busy marvelling in the fact that he was still alive. "Oh, Rider-san wants to apologise for nearly hitting you just then, he says he didn't see you," the voice continued. "Normally I wouldn't believe that but since this Rider is who he is... I thought I would take his word on it. Uh... Shirou? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shirou forced his stiff neck around to face the speaker.

Rin was standing there, tilting her head in a look of naive confusion that Shirou was all too familiar with, the one that said that the cat had not only taken the cream, she had charged it onto his account.

"Rin... Why are you with Rider?" Shirou managed to squeeze out that vital question.

"Hmmm, maybe because I'm his master?" Rin answered straight out.

? ... !

Shirou's mouth was hanging open in shock. Rin was Rider's master? Impossible, she hadn't even known about the grail war starting again. She couldn't have summoned that servant without his noticing. Could she? Then again, it was Rin they were talking about. With the Red Demon in play something like that was... All too possible. Could it be that she had been playing him for a fool all along? Acting dumb when she intended to -.

"~Sigh."

THUMP.

"ARGG!"

"Idiot. I was joking," Rin told Shirou with an annoyed expression on her face. "I just happened to meet him on the way back that's all. His master told him to find out what was going on over here and I managed to persuade him to help us. To be honest I wasn't sure how much help he would be but - ... Huh? Where did everyone else go?"

"Eh?" Shirou stopped rubbing his head and straightened up. There was no one around, even Saber who had seemed like she was on the verge of collapse when he last looked had gone.

"Saber? Where are you?" he called out.

"We are over here Emiya-san!" Ciel's voice answered back. "Come over here, you need to look at this."

When Rin and Shirou drifted over they found the two servants and the church refree crouched over something on the ground. As they got closer Shirou saw that the lump was moving, squirming around as if it were alive and occasionally budding off black bubbles that were ruthlessly cut down by Saber or Rider.

Shirou's eyes took on a worried look when he saw how battered his servant was, hurrying to her side he inspected her from head to toe and breathed a sigh of relief when he could find nothing obviously wrong. "Hey Saber, are you alright?" he finally asked.

"Yes, Ciel-san healed me. Thank you for asking, Shirou," she gave him a warm smile.

"Is that where those monsters were coming from?" Rin asked after exchanging nods with Ciel and Rider.

"It appears that way," said Ciel. "Although those things were demons, not mere monsters."

"Demons?" Rider had a loud and rumbling voice that made Shirou picture an avalanche. "I've never fought demons before, it should be interesting."

"That may have to wait Rider," Saber said while looking back at the hospital complex. "That Devourer that Caster set upon us is coming again, and someone else too."

Rider didn't seem put off by the thought of facing _Sanguista _again. "More demons?"

"No," answered Shirou, by reinforcing his eyes he had been able to make out the details Saber couldn't. "It's... Lancer and his master, and they are... Carrying someone?"

That last observation caused a few eyebrows to go up in surprise. The Einzbern's weren't exactly famous for their charity work.

"Lancer, is it," muttered Rider as he stroked his beard. "Whatever the reason he will be here soon at the rate he is going. I wonder if he would take me up on another duel."

Silence.

Ciel broke the silence by demolishing the twitching hand at her feet without looking at it. "Rider-san," she called the servant with an empty smile.

"Yes?" even the gigantic servant looked a little nervous in the face of the blue serpent's glare.

Ciel's smile grew wider, and colder. "Please leave any personal matters until after this disaster has been sorted out please. Or you won't enjoy what happens."

Rider made as if to bluster in outrage, but then thought better of it and merely nodded. Smart of him, Shirou thought, not even a hero of the three kingdoms could be a match for a terror like the Curry Monster.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Sometime later, when Lancer and his master reached them, Rin greeted Frederick with an enmity only centuries of feuding could bring.

"Hello Einzbern, I see that you are running with your tail tucked in between your legs as - ... Us - ual?" Rin choked as she finally saw the woman Frederick was silently holding in his arms. "Shirou... It's..."

Shirou's eyes went wide as he saw who it was Frederick had put on the ground, a face that he had never expected to see in Japan, a face that belonged in some of his worst nightmares.

"Miata?!" exclaimed Shirou when he was able to force himself to accept that it was her. "Why is she here? Rin, did you hear anything about this back at the Association?"

Rin shook her head. "Not a word, although... El-Melloi was looking a little too pleased with himself when he told me to have fun at home..."

Rin and Shirou looked at each other, then silently cursed their supposed 'mentor'. The old bastard knew why they tried to stay as far away as possible from the unholy terror in front of them. In fact, he was one of the ones who had had to clean up the mess from the last time they had run into Miata. Was this his not-so-subtle form of revenge?

Saber wondered what her master and Rin were thinking about. They seemed quite agitated by the woman's presence here. Was she a threat then? She was sure it couldn't be as simple as that. A mere enemy wouldn't have brought up the curiously mournful expressions her two friends were wearing.

Others had noticed the same thing.

"I see you know who this is," Frederick said in the drollest voice he could manage. "Was your experience with her as tumultuous as mine has been in the last hour?"

Rin and Shirou gave him understanding looks, forgetting for the moment their mutual distaste for each other the three of them gave out a collective sigh. Miata was a tiring person to be around, and as Rin and Shirou had found out to their cost, the problem did not go away in the least if she happened to like you. If anything it only got worse.

The moment passed and Frederick regained some of his Einzbern posture.

"So," he began with the disparaging look that Shirou could swear was bred into that family.

"So, what do you plan to do now? It doesn't look as if any of your servants can stop that disgusting thing from spreading, and alas, Lancer here has tired himself out for the day because we had to save this lady here." He gave each of the mages a questioning glance.

No one had an immediate answer for him. Shirou and the others had been too busy fighting _Sanguista_ to draw up a clear course of action.

Rider on the other hand had seen enough.

"This thing was summoned by Caster you say?" he waited until Ciel and Shirou nodded. "Then its simple, we find and kill the witch. Every spell goes awry once the maker dies."

Lancer agreed but shook his head at the other servant's simplicity. "Easier said than done Rider. You don't appear to have been fighting against this thing for very long, but going into that mess, even with my phantasm, will be hard enough. To find and kill Caster at the same time, well now. Even I would find it difficult."

That was as much as the proud warrior was allowed to admit, a refusal in itself. Saber found it hard to blame him for it. She had been fighting on the outskirts of the thing and had struggled, it had to have been much harder for him to come out from amidst it. It said much for his prowess as a warrior, and it was a telling sign of how difficult the task was that such an accomplished servant would not go back in.

But she had something he didn't.

"Shirou." She kept her voice quiet. "There is one way we could do this."

It took him a while to realise what she was talking about with Saber looking on at him, but realise Shirou did, and he was no happier about it than the second time she had asked him.

"I said no, Saber." Shirou said in an imperious tone. "And no means no."

His servant looked at him unhappily for a while longer, but bowed down in front of his will. Rin on the other hand was more vocal in her opposition.

"Shirou, what's the point of having Saber on standby like this if you aren't going to use her as needed? Besides, there's no way anyone is still alive down there." Rin stared into his eyes, her brilliant blue gaze challenging him to deny her statement again.

But this wasn't an argument Shirou was going to back down from.

"Rin, if I could survive that holocaust Kiritsugu found me in someone could very well still be alive down there. I will not forsake them."

Rin stared at him in disbelief, "Is that what this is about Shirou? You are going to stand here and let that thing spread because of the impossibly small chance someone is still alive down there?" Shirou didn't answer and looked away, provoking a frustrated growl from Rin. "Honestly," she muttered under her breath. "I know I promised to change you but this wasn't what I was trying for."

The two turned away from each other and refused to speak another word. Saber looked on with an worried look in her eyes but she didn't say anything either.

Everyone else had been watching them but didn't say anything when the argument wound down. All but Ciel had questions about what exactly Saber had to cause such disagreement between Rin and Shirou, but considering the mood in the air even the thickest of them was wary of broaching the subject.

Finally Frederick asked his question again.

"So, what are we going to do?"

No one had an answer for him.

----------

**Day 7 13:02 AM Fuyuki City General Hospital**

"So how does it feel to go from one master to another before the body is cold?"

Archer quirked an eyebrow at Caster's sarcasm.

"You know Caster, you are the last person I would have expected to object to my actions." Archer replied.

Caster covered her mouth in mock horror and made as if to cry. "How could you accuse me of such things Archer? Everyone knows that I am but the most faithful of servants."

They both laughed at that ridiculous statement, but the laughter never reached their eyes. Archer's yellow eyes were cold and distant, Caster's amber orbs calculating and just as chilly. The uneasy partnership they had settled on was a new and unstable thing, not helped in the least by the natures of the two servants. Archer who no longer trusted anyone, and Caster who saw everyone as a tool to be used and discarded.

"Are you both quite done?" Snapped an irritated voice.

Archer jumped and turned to face the figure standing in the shadows, disbelief apparent on his face at being taken so unaware. Caster raised a glowing hand as well before she frowned and lowered it, then she gave a slight curtsy, recognising and acknowledging the man she called master for the time being.

"Master, what you doing here?" Caster spread her hands out to indicate the images visible in the pool, they showed _Sanguista _spreading unchecked into the hills that surrounded he hospital. "As you can see I have everything well under control."

"Well under control?" Sarcasm dripped from every word. "Then explain that if you will?"

A wooden cane came up and pointed at the body of Sakura, lying where it had fallen after Nara had taken her head. Caster saw it and sighed. Even after she was dead the little bitch made trouble for her.

"I apologise for getting your puppet killed master, but surely it is no great loss?" she paused to see if he would deny it, and nodded to herself when he didn't. "None among the other master know of her death yet, and it should be easy enough to hide the fact from the Church. Besides which, master. Soon we will not need to worry about such minor details."

Caster's master sighed. "Very well then, Caster. Continue as you were. Oh, and I see you have a minion. How did this come about?"

Ignored until now Archer turned angry eyes to the insolent wretch before him.

Archer didn't bother being tactful as he phrased his displeasure. "I am nobody's minion, _worm_. If you wish to stay alive you would do well to remember that."

Even in the face of such a blatant threat Caster's master did nothing but chuckle dryly.

"Make light of your bonds if you wish Archer, but a man who wears chains will always be a slave." Green eyes flashed in the shadows. "Remember that if you will."

Archer grated his teeth but could not make an immediate comeback. The wretch had the right of it, he had accepted a leash again, a lighter one perhaps but still a leash. The thought made him growl in anger. Being insulted like this by someone whose face he couldn't even see was aggravating in the extreme. Another debt for him to repay once this was over.

"Now, now Archer, don't get so worked up over nothing," said Caster as she came between him and her master, smiling easily but not without an annoyed glare or two at her master for being so childish as to provoke the ill-tempered servant.

"Do you see how those masters and servants are gathered over there?" she asked as she pointed at one of the many shifting images in the pool of blood. "If I sent, um..." she bit her pretty red lips in thought. "Twelve of the greater demons. Would twelve of them be enough help for you to kill a master or two? If not try and find Assassin, he seems to have disappeared again and I don't want him running loose."

Archer didn't say anything for a while, simply staring at her with eyes that showed barely restrained rage. Just when Caster thought she would have to use one of the command seals she had taken from his master he nodded and stalked off.

Letting out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding Caster waited until Archer had left the underground carpark before whirling upon her master.

"Master," her forehead furrowed of its own accord. "Was it truly necessary for you to bait him like that?"

"My apologies Caster, I simply thought to test how far we could trust his word." The man in the shadows bowed. "From here on in I shall leave him to your superior judgement. If you will excuse me I shall go back to my abode. Report to me when you are done here."

Caster curtsied deeply and by the time she raised her head again her master was gone. _Sanguista_ rushed to fill the dimly space he had occupied, as if his presence had been something even the near mindless creature had been wary of. Once she was sure she was alone Caster bent to her tasks with a will. Although her master had overlooked these mistakes there was no guarantee he would be so forgiving the next time. Better then to make sure he had nothing to get angry about.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

There was no way she would have known but not everyone had left the chamber. From her/his/their perch on the floor above Assassin/Miata was still observing Caster through the hole that Archer had made. Even had Caster known there was no way she could have found him/her/them. Veiled by _Perkephalaia_ Assassin/Miata was as near undetectable as anything in this world could be.

When it had been ascertained that Caster was no longer thinking of anything but directing her summons he/she/they decided to make a move. Slipping down to the floor Assassin/Miata hung in the air upon _Pterygas_'s wings of wind. Closer and closer he/she/they got to the unsuspecting Caster, until finally only a distance of two metres seperated Harpe's edge from Caster's neck.

Assassin/Miata paused here. Perversity and gamer tradition required that he/she/they say something here, but what? Heedless of Caster's moving about beneath her/his/their feet Assassin/Miata hung in the air thinking of what to say, until the perfect line was found somewhere in the wide knowledge of media Miata had brought into their union.

"Hasta la vista, baby." Assassin/Miata whispered with a childish grin.

Caster turned around to see who had spoken, but too late. Harpe was already plunging down towards her unprotected neck.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

A shimmering in the air was the only sign anyone was there as Caster fell back. Whoever was attacking seemed to have reckoned without the barrier that _Sjesaix_ represented. Nothing that was not purely of this world could penetrate the walls of the Zenith Sanctuary, and whatever else they were servants were definitely no longer a part of this world. With that reassurance Caster got up again to cast a spell at the insolent attacker, but when she looked at where she had been standing she swallowed nervously.

Only a foot or so seperated the place she had been standing from the edge of _Sjesaix_. Had she been one step farther off she would not have been standing now.

The shimmering disappeared and revealed Assassin, looking rather different from the last time she had looked at him. An assassin dressed in white? Ridiculous. Any thoughts of how close she had come to death again banished from Caster's mind as she drew herself up to confront the other servant.

"Greetings, Assassin. I give you two choices. Surrender and die quickly, or die slowly. You cannot hope to win with both me and _Sanguista_ against you," Caster gestured at the wroiling mass of dark tentacles behind Assassin that but awaited her word to attack. "And you will never get through _Sjesaix _with the puny phantasms at your disposal." Caster's sneer made her opinion of Assassin's ability clear.

Assassin stared back at her wordlessly, and something about that gaze disturbed Caster even through her twisted mind. Something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"So this mess you called up is called _Sanguista_?" Assassin's words weren't really a question as his next words revealed. "Not much trouble at all. Do you really think some moronic summoning and a clumsy ward like this is enough to kill me Caster?" Caster frowned, where was Assassin's confidence coming from, and why did she feel so much prana emanating from him? She had no more time to think on the matter as Assassin made his intentions clear. "You can try if you wish, but I doubt you will succeed. So -."

Caster nearly died again as Assassin threw his weapon without any warning. The crooked sword came screaming towards her, trailing turquoise prana that Assassin had wrapped around it. _Sanguista _and quick legwork saved her life, but the sword nevertheless came close enough to graze her chest as it went, the wind it carried knocking her back on her behind. Two seconds was all it took for Caster to recover from the attack and order _Sanguista_ to attack, but it was more then enough time for Assassin to do something Caster had never expected.

He cast a spell.

"Atop stone of ancient earth.

Upon mirror of first water.

God laid down first foundation, _**Yesod**_."

Caster noted in the back of her mind that Assassin's voice had changed, sounding more girlish now than like a man. Then she no longer had time to think on such unimportant matters as a turquoise grid of light invaded the space covered by _Sjesaix_ and destroyed the ward. _Sanguista_ too was cast aside like dust by the spreading light, and Caster realised that nothing seperated her from death at Assassin's hands.

"_**Čachtice**__**!!**_"

This time the attack was close enough that it cut a few strands of her hair as Caster disappeared into the Mirror of Blood.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

_Ehhh! Assassin, she got away!_

From the depths of Assassin's mind Miata voiced her complaints.

"It's not my fault, Miata. If you had given me back control over my body faster I would have had her." Speaking calmly as if they were not surrounded by enemies Assassin shrugged in resignation. "Blame yourself if you are going to blame anyone, master."

He could sense Miata pouting although he could not see her.

_Hmph. How was I too know that Caster's phantasm would knock me loose like that? That Sjesaix thing is cheap. Tiferet isn't supposed to be affected by anything!_

Assassin very much wanted to tell Miata to grow up.

_I heard that thank you very much!_

Assassin shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't even think to himself like this. "No problem, Miata. What should we do now? Do you want to return to your own body?"

_Hmm maybe but this is interesting too you know. Did you know that you could actually stay around in this world after the war is over? While the Grail brought you into this world it's me that keep you in here. As long as a link is maintained to the Throne of Heroes nothing stops you from staying over. Come to think of it I could get the other servants as well. Oooh, imagine what everyone back at the Clock Tower would be like if I brought back seven of you guys. Well, five of you and two girls I suppose. Saber seems like a girl too. Isn't that weird? A female Saber? You would expect a legendary swordsman to be a man wouldn't you? Hey, maybe I could -_

"That's enough, Miata." Assassin told her as he rubbed his head. She was starting to give him a headache. "As I've said already, what should we do? I don't really trust that Einzbern mage with your body, and -." Assassin stopped, something of what Miata had just babbled on about was too troubling for him to ignore. "Wait a moment, Miata. Did you just say you would take back _seven_ servants if you could?"

A mental nod.

"You mean you would take back _Caster_ if you could?!" Assassin was shouting now.

_Sure, why not?_ Miata sounded honestly confused.

_How about because she's a homicidal maniac who aims to kill everything and anything who gets in her way?_ Assassin directed that thought at his master.

_Oh, you are just misunderstanding her,_ came back the carefree reply. _I'm sure that she would have a much more cheerful outlook on things after a night in bed. Mmmm, that would be nice, she looked tasty._

Assassin knew when to give up. When Miata got like this there was no stopping her. On top of which... She wanted to bed Caster? He shuddered, he would rather bed Medusa herself, at least then he could count on being killed from the front.

Miata caught the thought, and ran with it as was her wont.

_Medusa? Oh, right. You would have seen her wouldn't you. _An understatement if ever there was one. Assassin thought about telling Miata but any such thoughts were driven out by her next few words. _Wasn't she a beauty as well? Hey, come to think of it wouldn't she be connected to the Throne of Heroes too? I could summon her!_

Summon... Medusa...

"Miata..." Assassin was having trouble keeping his voice steady after imagining Medusa loose with his master on the reins.

_Yes?_

"How about we just go and put you back in your body for now?" Anything to keep her mind from straying like this. Anything! "We don't know what that slimy mage could be doing -." Inspiration struck. "I mean he could be feeling up your body right now," Assassin said as nonchalantly as he could manage. "You don't want that do you?"

_Eww! Huh? --- Wait a second Assassin, there's someone else hanging around here._

_"_What? Hey!"

Miata took control of Assassin's body again. Stretching out a hand she cast one of her Soul Strands outwards where it wrapped around an ephemeral form. From the safety of his mind Assassin wondered what his master had found to play with now.

"Eh?! So Archer killed you?" She was saying. "But - Oh... Really? We can? A whole building? Someone else... Ah, right. Saber. Thanks Nara-chan, take care now!"

"What in Hades was that, Miata?" Assassin asked as he slid back into control.

_Well, it looks like Archer killed his master here. He was still hanging around here instead of moving on so I took the opportunity to talk to him. And - why aren't we heading back to my body yet Assassin?_

"Huh?" Assassin had a thousand questions to ask but Miata's sudden inquiry knocked him off balance.

_I'll tell you everything on the way so get moving already_, she ordered him. _Anyway, Nara-chan, Archer's master by the way, told me that..._

**Omake**

**Emiya Residence ~ After Ciel's Visit**

"Huh? What's this?"

Shirou picked up a little box from under the table. Looking closer he could see that it was one of those dvd cases. Examining it from all angles got him nothing as to how it had come to be there so Shirou decided to open it up.

'Detention With Ciel-sensei - Volume 9' was the title scrawled onto the dvd inside with marker pen.

"Oh, Ciel-san must have left it behind." Shirou said to himself.

He decided he should return the dvd to its owner, after all he was in enough trouble with Ciel-san already that he didn't need more. But then again...

"It wouldn't hurt to just have a peek now would it..." Shirou muttered, half trying to convince himself. The title was so intriguing damn it.

Curiosity overcame self-preservation. Shirou slipped the disc into the dvd player that Taiga had brought in and sat back to watch.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Static onscreen.

"It was this button wasn't it?" Ciel's voice. "Ah, there it is!"

The picture cleared up to reveal Ciel looking into the camera. She had her clerical garb on and the presence of her normal glasses on her face suggested that she wasn't about to do battle with anyone.

"Detention number 93, Greenacre-san and Berserker-san!"

The viewpoint changed to show Rinc and his servant looking warily towards the camera.

... ?!

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

Shrou paused the video. What in the world? Detention? For a servant and a mage who was no slouch himself when it came to combat? What the hell was Ciel thinking?

With no other way to find out Shirou pressed play again.

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

"Say hello to the camera please Greenacre-san!" Ciel again. "Now, I just came to tell you that the Association is quite unhappy with the mess you caused last night. However compared to Saber-san's actions it wasn't so serious so they left the punishment to me." The picture shook a little. "Is that okay?"

Rinc snorted. "Punishment? And exactly how, pray tell, are you going to do such a thing? No offense but you aren't thinking of taking my Berserker on are you?"

"No, no nothing so reckless as that." Ciel laughed, Berserker growled. "But do you mean to say that you are going against the will of the Church refree Greenacre-san?" Ciel's voice got colder as she went on. "If you are. There are certain protocols in place I would be only too happy to activate."

Rinc scowled but didn't argue the point, instead he chose a different tack.

"Fine then. What do you mean to do?" he asked of Ciel.

"Oh, I won't do anything to you Greenacre-san." Ciel seemed to be in full blue serpent mode as her voice took on depths of maliciousness that Shirou had only glimpsed. "Come on out M-chan!"

M-chan?

Onscreen a strange shape was taking form before the surprised eyes of Rinc and Berserker. A ball of what looked like mince had rolled out from where Ciel seemed to be standing and was now growing into some meaty shape. Meaty being the imperative word. Muscles of sausage and ribs of... Well... Ribs... Took their place on the strange figure, and when the shifting finally stopped what stood there was something that looked like some weird sausage-maker's idea of what a man made of meat would look like.

"What the hell is this?" asked Rinc incredulously. Shirou sympathised. What the hell was the thing?

To Rinc's obvious surprise the thing itself answered him.

"Who am I? Who am I?

_Beef , pork? Can you guess what you eat?_

_You can't name me, I'm mystery meat!"_

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

"Mystery Meat?" Rinc finally said. "Strange... It seems to be some sort of servant..."

Mystery Meat nodded, its head flopping back and forth on a pepperoni neck.

Rinc's eyes went cold.

"You must be joking, Ciel-san." Rinc told her. "What do you expect this... Thing? To... Do?"

A strange twitching was coming over Rinc, and when Shirou looked closer it was showing up on Berserker as well. Naked alarm appeared on Rinc's face as he and his servant took stumbling steps towards Mystery Meat.

"What the hell?" Rinc cried out. "Why am I... Why do I feel this urge to... Eat?!"

"_**UOOoooo - oh? Ugoh?**_"

Shirou watched with horrified eyes as Rinc and Berserker proceeded to take large bites out of Mystery Meat. For itself Mystery Meat just stood there laughing.

"Steady there, steady there," the construct burbled in its meaty voice. "Plenty for everyone."

Shirou didn't know if that was a trigger or not, but Rinc and Berserker's eyes went wide as Mystery Meat said those words. They appeared to be choking, their mouths trying to form words but failing. First Rinc, then Berserker fell to the ground and lay there. Twitching. A few seconds went by and their faces went green while foam started coming out of their mouths.

"That's all for now Meat-chan," Ciel-san said cheerfully off-screen. "They look like they've had enough." Her voice was as innocent as only the truely demonic could make it.

"Barbarians," sniffed her 'servant'. "No one appreciates true cuisine any more."

"Okay, okay Meat-chan. Go to sleep again now would you," Ciel again.

Mystery Meat nodded. "Okay master, but remember my curry when you wake me up again!"

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

The screen was filled with static again.

Shirou sat in front of the TV with a stunned expression on his face. What was that just then? Berserker and Rinc laid low in seconds? What kind of -.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"I've got it!" Shirou shouted as he ran to get it. Anything to get his mind off what he had just seen.

However when he picked up the phone the voice he heard made his blood run cold.

"Hello Emiya-san!" Ciel's cheerful voice came out of the speakers. "It looks like you saw the dvd I left for you. Oh and a bit of advice, washing out your mouth doesn't help in the least. Take care now!"

Left with that portent of doom Shirou didn't notice the dvd starting up again. Or at least he didn't until he heard his own name come up.

"... number 94, Emiya-san and Saber-san!"

"WHAT?!"

As Shirou whirled around to stare at the TV again a curiously squish digit tapped his shoulder, just in time to synchronise with the horribly familiar figure onscreen who was standing... Behind... Him...

When Shirou managed to turn his frozen neck around he was greeted with a meaty smile that no one should have had to face.

_"Beef , pork? Can you guess what you eat?_

_You can't name me, I'm mystery meat!"_

-x--x--x--x--x--x-

A few seconds later Shirou's cry of horror echoed through the entire neighbourhood until it choked off. A few seconds after that, Saber joined him.

**Mystery Meat Mk II**

STR: D

AGI: D  
END: D  
MGI: D  
LCK: D  
NP: D

**Skills**

Battle Continuation: A++ (As long as the head is intact the rest of the body will keep fighting even if in pieces)

Regeneration: A (All damage repaired within ten minutes unless killed)

**Noble Phantasms**

"_Beef , pork? Can you guess what you eat?_

_You can't name me, I'm mystery meat!"_

Mystery Meat Theatre Type-II

Rank: D

Type: Reality Marble

Range: 1-3

Activates Cut My Own Throat Dibbler Phenomenon: A+++ (Anyone who sees Mystery Meat feels an irresistable urge to eat it at least once, taste is in inverse proportion to rank)

**Origins**

The Mystery Meat series were created during the unfortunate "Hotpot of Doom" incident where Hisui was accidentally left in charge of the cooking. Type-Zero (Type Zero was a "normal" piece of cooking that twisted time/space due to CMOTDP: EX, to create MMT Type-Zero) was created then, and immediately proceeded to overcome Arcueid, Ciel, Akiha, and Shiki. That incident was brought to an end by the appearance of Magical Girl Amber but the tragedy was to be continued.

After 'somehow' obtaining a sample of Mystery Meat Type-Zero, Kohaku proceeded to conduct experiments in her spare time. Unfortunately she was called away one day in the middle of a particularly delicate stage of her investigation and Mystery Meat Mk I (An intelligent, moving sludge) came into being. Escaping into the city the Mk I terrorised the night until Akiha, Arcueid, and Shiki teamed up to destroy the offending organism (Ciel was unavailable for the job as she was the first victim of the Mk I's reign of terror). Upon further inspection it was determined that the monster had escaped from Kohaku's lab which was then closed down by Akiha. This comedy of tragedies could have ended there if it wasn't for the fact that when Akiha told Kohaku to dispose of the remains she wasn't specific enough in her requirements.

Mystery Meat Mk-II came about after Kohaku used the remains of the Mk I and the dark grail as fertiliser in her "garden". The new and improved mystery meat Mk II that came out of this picked off the members of Team Shiki one by one until only Shiki himself remained. In the midst of their epic final battle Shiki was on the verge of defeat when the day was saved by Ciel's unfinished curry. As it turned out Mystery Meat Mk II could be tamed by feeding it curry. When the situation settled down Mystery Meat Mk II was adopted by Ciel who now deploys in troublesome situations.


End file.
